Dos décadas para decirlo
by Cat bastard
Summary: En medio de un campamento Antonio desaparece, justo cuando Lovino estaba listo para aquello que había esperado decirle por casi 20 años. En su desesperación, Lovino comienza a recapitular su vida y a pensar en cómo llegó a enamorarse así de alguien. Spamano, PruHun, GerIta, algo de angst y mucho fluff.
1. Perdido

Hola! ...Emm... bueno, es mi primerisisisisimo Fanfic D: Soy mala redactando, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible! ^^

Primero, además de spamano hay GerIta, PruHun y algunas oneside... etc. No esperen USUK xD

Romano me puede salir un poco OOC... D:, perdón por eso.

¡Agradecería mucho algunos reviews! Críticas constructivas son aceptadas... es mi primer FanFic depsués de todo xD necesito mejorar :3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es de mi propiedad... y ojalá no lo fuera, porque lo arruinaría xD nadie iguala la awesome genialidad de Himaruya-sama! *-*

* * *

Mierda. Esto no podía estar pasando ¡No debería estar pasando!

No puedo creer que me tengan que ocurrir este tipo de cosas justo a mí y justo AHORA. ¿Es que tanto me odia Dios?

Insisto, MIERDA. Maldita mierda donde sea que estoy.

Yo debería estar en mi casa, durmiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea estar aquí. Debería estar cómodo, sin frío y… acompañado. ¡Maldita sea! No es que me guste estar acompañado (y menos por él), pero en este tipo de circunstancias no era agradable estar solo, para nada… Lo ideal sería estar con alguien que supiera dónde estoy. Por suerte no se ha puesto a llover, eso sería el colmo ¡Pero no quitaba el hecho de que hiciera frío como en el maldito polo! A este paso me voy a enfermar y me voy a morir y feliz final para todos menos yo.

Había estado vagando en medio de la nada por más de media hora. Se supone que sería una noche medianamente agradable, al aire libre, con esos idiotas y… ESE idiota. Pero ahora estaba aquí, rodeado de la maldita naturaleza, quizás qué tipo de animales y bichos estúpidos y el frío. Claro ¡El muy idiota de Lovino tenía que salir corriendo sin siquiera ponerse algo más abrigado! ¡Pero no era culpa mía maldita sea! Es culpa del francés y del albino que me dejaron botado con mi hermano y el estúpido macho patatas y otra gente más.

Escucho un búho. ¡Maldito pájaro! Por un momento me asustó. Grillos, más pájaros nocturnos… ¿Desde cuándo soy tan perceptivo? El ambiente comenzaba a parecerse al de las películas de terror que tanto le gustaban ver a cierto estadounidense que conozco. ¡Tenía miedo maldita sea! ¡Quería irme lo más pronto de ahí! Demonios, que alguien me encuentre pronto. Odio la naturaleza, odios los bichos. ¡Terminaré siendo la cena de quizás cuántos zancudos, maldición!

Pero no, la culpa no era de Francis, ni de Gilbert. Tampoco mía, obviamente.

La culpa era del bastardo de Antonio.

En primer lugar, fue SU idea venir a este estúpido campamento. Segundo, ÉL me obligó a venir también y yo por darle el gusto… quiero decir, para que dejara de insistir y me dejara de molestar de una jodida vez, le hice caso. Tercero, fue ÉL quien se perdió primero. Es que el muy idiota…. ¡Ahg, maldita sea! ¡Lo odio! Me desespera que sea tan estúpido y no piense antes las cosas ¡Ni siquiera avisó a dónde iba! Tan sólo desapareció de pronto, sin decirle nada a nadie, sin decirme a MÍ a dónde fue.

_Ni siquiera… me llevó con él. _

Habíamos llegado como a las seis de la tarde al maldito lugar. Éramos Elizabeta, Feliciano, el macho patatas, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y yo. Nos demoramos cerca de una hora en instalar las carpas. No es que fueran muchas, sólo tres… una para tres personas más otra exclusiva para Francis, el bastardo debería dormir solo… por precaución, sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros sabía armar bien una carpa, sólo el idiota alemán amigo de Feliciano. Yo compartiría la mía con Elizabeta y mi hermano, y con hermano me refiero a Feliciano ¡que quede claro!... Ya explicaré a qué me refiero. Como sea, luego de las siete, Antonio, Francis y Feliciano comenzaron a preparar la cena, harían pizza. Por mientras yo estaba con Gilbert hablando sobre… cosas sin importancia. Está bien, SÍ eran importantes.

Nos habíamos sentado en un tronco caído, alejados del resto, para que no nos oyeran. Él sabía por qué yo estaba ahí, de todos modos, sus razones eran similares a las mías.

– ¿Y cómo se lo vas a decir? – me preguntó. Era raro conversar con él sin tener un dolor de oídos por sus gritos, pero el idiota sabía comportarse cuando quería.

– ¡¿Cómo voy a saber maldita sea? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de hacerlo – respondí frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Aaah! ¡Pero vamos, Lovino! ¿Te vas a arrepentir AHORA?

– ¡N-No! Es decir… ¡no sé! – hice una pausa –… Tengo miedo.

– ¿miedo de qué? – cuestionó riendo – ¡Él no te rechazaría ni en un millón de años!

– ¡Habla más bajo maldita sea!... ¡Y no te rías! – le grité enojado, él se calló sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona – Lo que sucede es que el bastardo es tan denso que quizás me malinterprete o… no entienda y… maldición, ¡no seré capaz de decirlo dos veces!

– ¡Si quieres yo se lo digo por ti! – exclamó un tanto emocionado. Él parecía estar más ansioso que yo por que Antonio supiera que… que… eso.

– ¡¿Y qué hay de ti? – pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Ya te dije que aún no, es muy pronto – de la nada su semblante se puso serio, me dio algo de miedo… sólo un poco.

– N-no es cierto, ya pasó más de un año.

– Dudo que eso sea suficiente para y ella y… además, creo que ya le gusta otro.

– ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Quién? – exclamé sorprendido, eso no me lo esperaba. Joder, ¡ya parecía vieja chismosa!

Me costaba admitirlo, pero el hermano del macho patatas y yo habíamos comenzado a llevarnos bien. Sí, lo consideraba mi amigo, es que… ¡tenía mis razones! ¡No es que fuera a olvidar la época en que él me molestaba en la escuela, o cuando constantemente me comparaba con mi hermano creando así mi maldito complejo de inferioridad! Pero… él había depositado su confianza en mí y con el tiempo… yo la mía en él. ¿Cómo comenzó? Ah, bueno… es una larga historia, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que el tipo, a pesar de tener sus amigos, se sentía tan o quizás más solo que yo. Digamos que me dio lástima verlo llorar… ya contaré aquello con más detalle.

– No creo que sea bueno que te lo diga – y diciendo esto, su cara normal volvió – ¡Pero no me cambies el tema ahora! Estábamos hablando sobre ti, kesesesese ¿cómo se lo dirás?

– ¡¿Y vas a seguir insistiendo? – pregunté molesto, pero al ver que su expresión seguía igual, supuse que la respuesta era 'sí'. Suspiré resignado – Supongo que se lo diré cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir.

– ¡AAH! ¡Qué aburrido! – me interrumpió – ¡Yo quería que te declararas en frente de todos, para ver la cara de Antonio!

– ¡Ya te dije que hablaras más bajo, idiota! – le grité dándole un golpe en el brazo. Él ni se quejó y siguió riendo.

Me enojé y lo dejé hablando solo.

Minutos después la pizza ya estaba lista. Comimos y luego pasamos a la fogata.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que el ambiente era perfecto para los cuentos de terror y Elizabeta sería la encargada de eso. ¡Maldita sea! ¡La húngara hablaba como si estuviera poseída! No es que tuviera miedo, pero… qué bien lo hacía. Hubieran visto a mi hermano ¡temblaba como una hoja el muy cobarde!

La chica contaba una historia sobre un jinete sin cabeza cuando me di cuenta de aquello.

La estaba escuchando, sin mucho interés cuando de pronto sentí la estúpida e ilógica necesidad de agarrar la manga de la chaqueta de Antonio. Insisto, NO es que tuviera miedo, pero cuando lo intenté, no sentía nada. El bastardo ya no estaba.

No se cómo o cuándo sucedió ¡Pero el idiota había dejado de estar al lado mío!

Gilbert bromeó con que quizás se lo había llevado el jinete de la historia, Elizabeta le pegó con un sartén para que no dijera estupideces. Al parecer ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta cuándo el maldito español se fue. No, por supuesto que no me preocupé, quizás fue a regar un arbolito o qué se yo.

Ya volvería.

Pero no.

Pasaron quince minutos y no volvió.

Pasaron veinte minutos y comenzaron a llamarlo.

Pasó media hora y su par de amigos fueron a buscarlo…

Y al minuto después, fui a buscarlo yo. Solo. Ignorando a mi hermano quien me intentaba hacer razonar para que me quedara con ellos, esperando ahí a que llegaran el francés y Gilbert con el maldito idiota de Antonio.

– ¡Hermano! Deja que ellos vayan ¡lo van a encontrar!

– ¡Es que tú no entiendes, Feliciano! ¡El bastardo no puede desaparecer así nada más por más de una hora!

– ¡Cálmate, hermano! Además, aún no ha pasado una hora ¡Él estará bien! – dijo tomándome de los brazos.

– ¡Ya cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo diota que es el tipo! ¡Estamos en medio de la nada y el maldito se pierde! – grité intentando zafarme.

– ¡Confía en Francis y Gilbert! ¡Seguramente volverán pronto con Antonio!

– ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITA SEA! – empujé a mi hermano lejos y salí corriendo a Dios sabe dónde.

– …¡Ludwig! ¡Mi hermano escapó! – oí a Feliciano gritar antes de escabullirme entre los árboles.

Debí escucharlo.

¡Pero es que no podía, maldita sea! ¡No podía quedarme ahí de brazos cruzados esperando a que llegara o no el estúpido español! ¿Y si lo había atacado algún animal salvaje? ¿Y si se había caído y ahora estaba herido o fracturado? ¿Y si se había intoxicado con algún tomate silvestre venenoso? OK, eso último era imposible, todos los tomates son buenos y deliciosos, pero… ¡No podía pensar bien, maldición!

No, no estaba preocupado ¡Estaba enojado con el desgraciado! El muy idiota era tres años mayor que yo y aún así no se podía cuidar bien sólo. Y no sólo eso. Se supone que esa noche, esa maldita noche… le diría lo que he estado ocultando durante… ¡toda mi vida! _Le diría que lo amo_, maldita sea. Y en vez de eso estaba aquí, congelándome, cansado y supuestamente buscando a Antonio, pero ahora era YO el que se había perdido. Mierda. Mi vida es una mierda. TODO es una mierda.


	2. En el inicio

Seis reviews! Muchísimas gracias! Fue agradable leerlos y me alegra que les haya gustado mi Fic! :D  
Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo~! El resto de los capítulos serán similares a este, es decir, es básicamente de lo que trata la historia. Toda la vida de Lovi hasta el momento en que se pierde xD Espero que no resulte confuso... Insisto, perdón por mi mala redacción ._.U  
Más adelante aparecerán más personajes... Y.. emmm... nada más que decir xD Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

Ya no sé cuánto rato había pasado, pero me estaba cansando. No es que hubiera caminado mucho, pero el ambiente amenazante de la noche en medio de quién sabe dónde, más el frío y la soledad me agotaban mentalmente. Desearía despertar y ver que todo fue un mal sueño. Demonios, ¡no quiero estar aquí un minuto más!

Supongo que debería hacerme la idea de esperar hasta que amaneciera. ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que YO esté metido en esta situación. Y seguramente, el desgraciado de Antonio ya regresó de su paseíto y ahora está tranquilamente en el campamento conversando con todos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no estoy allá. Está bien, eso no es posible, mi hermano le hubiera dicho que me fui ¿verdad? Pero con lo lerdo que es el pobre Feliciano… ¡Ya basta! Pensar en tanta mierda no me hará bien.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Esperar?... Quizás sea bueno no moverme o tratar de regresar por donde vine, pero… ¿por dónde vine?

Miro a mi alrededor y tan sólo veo árboles idénticos. ¡Maldito árboles! ¡¿Es que acaso no saben sobre identidad personal? Deberían pintarlos de diferentes colores o ponerles adornos como los de navidad, así podría identificarlos… un nombre para cada uno no estaría mal. ¡Ah, rayos! No hago más que pensar estupideces, siento que estoy delirando. Si sigo así comenzaré a ver hadas y unicornios como Arthur, un excompañero de escuela. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¿Qué hago si no sé por dónde vine? No es seguro quedarme aquí, me podría atacar algo… un perro mutante o qué se yo.

Caminé un poco más y llegué a un claro. Tiene pastito, flores y toda la cosa, bastante bonito para estar en medio de tanto árbol retorcido y feo. Supongo que será mejor quedarme aquí que en cualquier otra parte del maldito bosque… se ve más seguro, digo yo. Es decir, por lo menos aquí podré ver si viene algo. A un costado había un árbol medio caído cuyas raíces aún no se separaban del suelo, por lo cual no estaba seco. Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, miré al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, luego cerré los ojos… y me imaginé junto con Antonio.

Suspiré.

Sí, ese habría sido el momento, lugar y situación ideal para decirle al bastardo todo lo que había guardado desde… desde… ¡desde que tengo uso de razón maldita sea! Me daba rabia tener que estar ahí, perdido y solo justo cuando me iba a declarar. Y pensar cuánto me costó darme cuenta de mis malditos sentimientos ¡y lo que me costó ACEPTARLOS!… ¡Y más lo que me costó tomar la decisión de decírselos al maldito idiota que se le ocurre perderse justo AHORA! Para colmo, pasé cinco años creyendo que al idiota de Antonio le gustaba mi hermano…y aún tengo mis dudas sobre aquello ¡mierda! ¡No entiendo por qué me pasan las peores cosas a mí!

Suspiré de nuevo.

¿Que cómo YO me pude _enamorar_ de ÉL? Es una larga historia.

Pero tengo toda la maldita noche para contarla, así que… ¡comenzaré!

Para nadie es un secreto que no le caigo bien a la gente. Sé que tengo mal carácter y, aunque no lo crean, es un problema para mí. NO me da lo mismo que la gente me rechace, NO me da lo mismo que durante toda mi vida escolar no tuviera ni un solo amigo y por supuesto, NO me da lo mismo que incluso mis padres me rechazaran al nacer. Pero pude aprender a vivir con ello.

La verdad es que no sé qué realmente pasó con mis padres biológicos, jamás me hablaron sobre aquello y a Feliciano tampoco. Nos dejaron en adopción a los dos y fuimos adoptados por familias diferentes.

Así es. Mi_ querido_ hermanito Feliciano y yo estuvimos separados hasta los 13 años, que fue cuando entramos a la misma escuela secundaria y nos conocimos. Y digo "hermanito", porque obviamente YO debo ser el mayor, ¿no?, ¡si al muy idiota aún hay que atarle los cordones de los zapatos! A él lo adoptó una familia austriaca a quiénes no conozco muy bien, sólo a su hermano adoptivo que era novio de Elizabeta. Por mi parte, fui adoptado por la familia de Antonio… Ya imaginarán cómo comenzó todo ¿verdad?

Él ha estado en mi vida siempre. Pero cuando digo siempre, es SIEMPRE ¡Maldita sea! ¡El bastardo no me dejaba en paz jamás! Desde que tengo memoria él siempre ha estado pegado a mí como lapa. Recuerdo que incluso dormíamos juntos hasta cuando cumplí siete años, él tenía diez… Vaya escándalo que hizo aquella vez.

– ¡Pero Lovi! No puedo dormir si no te estoy abrazando – dijo haciendo un puchero, después de que me escuchó decirle a nuestr… quiero decir, _su_ mamá que deseaba tener mi cama propia. No es que no la tuviera, pero no estaba armada, porque el consentido de Toñito no quería dormir sin su "hermanito".

– ¡No soy tu maldito oso de peluche! – exclamé enojado. Para ser sincero, no sé a qué edad aprendí a maldecir todo – ¡Además, ya estás grande como para dormir solo, maldita sea!

– Lovino, cuida tu vocabulario – advirtió ella.

La madre de Antonio era una mujer de apariencia severa, le gustaba vestirse siempre de forma formal, bien peinada y todo eso. Pero a pesar de verse así, en realidad ella era bastante amorosa, por lo menos con Antonio. Yo me llevaba mejor con su padre, un sujeto rudo, pero simpático, bueno para hacer bromas crueles y algo sarcástico. Él no me trataba como a un hijito adorado, tampoco a Antonio, pero se me hacía cómodo estar cerca de él. Ambos nunca me ocultaron el hecho de que yo era adoptado, siempre lo supe y por eso no me sorprendí tanto cuando me encontré con Feliciano (al pobre le tuvieron que pagar un sicólogo). Antonio también lo sabía, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que el maldito idiota tuviera complejo de hermano mayor y me sobreprotegiera inclusive hasta ahora.

– Pe-pero… ¡Ya no quiero dormir con él! – dije apuntando a Antonio y fingiendo que iba a llorar. Pero el bastardo me ganó.

– ¡Lovinooo! ¡No seas cruel! Tendré pesadillas si no estás conmigo – comenzó a sollozar. Nuca sabré si lo hacía en serio o no, pero su mamá le creía… y también me creía a mí, así que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

– ¡Es que no puedo dormir si no me sueltas en toda la noche! ¡Idiota! – reproché soltando algunas lágrimas, falsas, por supuesto.

– Antonio, ya estás grande como para llorar así – Hasta que por fin la señora se dio cuenta – Iré a buscar la cama de Lovino para armarla.

La mujer se fue y nos dejó solos. Me sequé las lágrimas y miré a Antonio con cara triunfante. Por primera vez, me habían dado la razón a mí… ¡Ah! ¡Qué satisfactorio se sentía ser quien ganaba el berrinche! Ya podría dormir en paz, sin sentirme apretujado. Podría estirarme todo lo que quisiera y soñar tranquilamente con tomates, sin Antonios que me molestasen. Pero él seguía con la misma cara de perro regañado. Maldito niño español manipulador. Me miró como si le hubiera matado una mascota o no sé, pero no dijo nada. Bien por mí, así no tendría que oírlo quejándose como el niño consentido que era. ¡Y tampoco entiendo de qué tanto reprochaba! Si a pesar de todo, continuábamos durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, por fin me habló. En cierto modo, eso fue un alivio, porque el chico no solo no se separaba de mí, sino que tampoco no dejaba de hablarme. Sí, ¡era un dolor de cabeza!, pero se me hacía demasiado extraño pasar toda una mañana sin escuchar su alegre voz infantil gritando "Lovi~!" aquí y allá.

– ¿De verdad me odias tanto, hermanito? – me preguntó. Estábamos en el patio de la casa, era verano después de todo.

– ¡No soy tu hermano, idiota! – le grité. Él agachó la mirada, creo que tomó eso por respuesta – Y… N-no es q-que te odie, ¡pero es que eres muy molesto!

–… ¿Eso significa que me quieres? – dijo de pronto, su semblante había cambiado al usual, y con usual me refiero a su anormal cara con la anormal eterna sonrisa.

– ¡No, maldición! – y tan pronto como había sonreído, volvió a poner su cara de perro regañado –… Sólo un poco – rectifiqué.

– ¡Con eso me basta! – exclamó y casi sin darme cuenta, se me lanzó encima con un abrazo. Como siempre, le grité, insulté, maldecí, golpeé, pero sin resultados… Él no me soltó.

Antonio era… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Un FENÓMENO!

Íbamos a la misma primaria, pero en la escuela él no se me acercaba de la misma forma que en casa. Él tenía su amigo alemán Gilbert para juntarse durante los recreos, y él me caía mal, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser un bravucón y por ser el hermano mayor de Ludwig, un niño que estaba en mi aula.

Ludwig era… ¡era perfecto! ¡Y lo odiaba por eso! La maestra siempre lo felicitaba por cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades, por comportarse excelente, obedecer las reglas, etc., mientras que yo me pasaba la vida siendo regañado por esa maldita vieja del demonio que después se hizo la cínica cuando me felicitó por mi licenciatura… seguramente haría fiesta por no volverme a ver la cara en su escuela, aunque claro, eso iría por mi parte también. Antonio insistía con que yo me hiciera amigo del maldito desgraciado alemán. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible… siempre lo odié, y lo odié más cuando años después se hizo el noviecito de Feliciano.

Volviendo al tema, Antonio era un fenómeno ¿Por qué?, porque el idiota tenía dos personalidades completamente diferentes… Y esa era otra de las razones por las que no me acercaba a él en la escuela, ni él a mí. Ya mencioné que Gilbert era el bravucón de la escuela, y claro, siendo Antonio su mejor amigo no es de sorprender que él también tuviera algo de "maldad" ¿verdad? Si bien Antonio tiene su cara de tipo simpático, el jamás hizo nada para detener a su amigo cuando él le daba alguna paliza a otros niños. Se podría decir que Antonio tan sólo no quería meterse en los problemas de Gilbert… tal vez, pero… hubo cierta ocasión en que Antonio mostró su peor lado, en frente de mí, y en frente de todos quienes creían que él era sólo el cobarde amigo del alemán.

Ocurrió el segundo día de clases de mi primer año en la escuela. Yo tenía seis, y como buen idiota inocente que no conocía a nadie en la escuela, no tenía idea de quién era Gilbert, ni mucho menos conocía su reputación. Sucede que estaba solo, escondido de Antonio (porque no quería que me hostigara también en la escuela) en el baño de niños, sentado sobre con retrete con la tapa cerrada. Ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta, de todos modos, no estaba haciendo nada. De pronto llegó el albino con ganas de cagar. Todos los cubículos estaban ocupados y como vio que yo estaba allí sin ocuparlo, comenzó a gritarme.

– ¡Sal de ahí enano, que necesito usarlo! – le hubiera hecho caso, pero NO ¿por qué? ¡Por decirme enano!

Me enojé, pero no le dije nada y tampoco me moví de donde estaba. El chico se molestó aún más y sin decir palabra alguna, me tomó de la camisa del uniforme. "¡CHIGII!" alcancé a gritar antes de que me arrojara al suelo, afuera del cubículo. Me di un fuerte golpe en el trasero y en el codo, llegué a soltar un par de lágrimas por el dolor. Inmediato, levanté la mirada para lanzarle unos cuántos buenos insultos al maldito infeliz que aún no se había encerrado en el cubículo, pero cuando lo hice, lo único que vi fue a Antonio sacando a Gilbert del cubículo (de la misma forma en que él me había sacado a mí), para luego darle algunos golpes bastante rudos. Lo dejó sangrando.

– ¡T-Toño! ¡¿Qué te pasa? – alcanzó a decir el pobre alemán antes de que Antonio lo botara al suelo.

– Me da lo mismo si golpeas a otros chicos, pero a ÉL… – dijo apuntándome a mí – ¡No le tocas ni un pelo sin considerarte muerto!

Y diciendo aquello, le dio una patada final en el estómago, para luego dirigirse a mí con un amable "¿Estás bien?".

Qué iba a decir yo. Estaba en shock después de ver tal escena por parte de mi supuesto estúpido, inocente, inofensivo y nada violento "hermano" mayor.

Afuera del baño había un gran número de curiosos que fueron testigos de la paliza que le dieron a Gilbert. Si Antonio era capaz de dejar así al chico más temido de la escuela, eso lo convertía a él en el PEOR de todos. Vaya suerte para mí, que pude vivir sin miedo a ser golpeado por el resto de mi vida escolar (sin embargo, eso no me salvó de algunos incidentes que contaré después). Después de eso, Antonio fue castigado y a las dos semanas después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Gilbert se tuvo que disculpar conmigo para volver a ser amigo de Antonio. Siendo sincero, me gustó mucho ver su orgullo roto, aunque apenas lo conocíera.

Supongo que son hechos como aquellos los que me hicieron… bueno, ya saben… _enamorarme de él_. ¡Por supuesto que no me iba a interesar en él a esa edad! No soy como Francis que nació enamorado. Pero sí lo quería y… sin darme cuenta, él era y ha sido siempre la persona más importante para mí. No, no lo quería como a un hermano, más bien, lo quería como a un amigo y más tarde, como algo más… es que es inevitable amarlo cuando él es tan… cariñoso y… hermoso y… ¡Mierda! ¡Odio ponerme tan bobo cuando pienso en él! ¡Y lo odio a él por hacerme pensar de esta forma!

Maldita sea, quiero que me encuentren, ¡y que lo encuentren a él!

Quiero verlo… _necesito_ verlo.

* * *

Después escribiré un capítulo extra contando la vida de Feliciano xd Será corto, sólo hasta cuando conoce a Lovi y... después cuando conoce a Ludwig 1313

¿Reviews, por favor? *-* ...Así subo más pronto el próximo capítulo xD


	3. ¡Soy un tomate!

¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Me motivan a seguir con el Fic! ;w;  
**ariadonechaan**, con lo de la familia austriaca me refería a la familia de Roderich (no sé si vaya a aparecer en el Fic, pero por lo menos si lo mencionarán xD). Feliciano fue adoptado por ellos y Roderich quedó como su hermano mayor... y bueno, Rode era el novio de Eli :3 Más adelante escribiré sobre aquello.

* * *

¿Saben? Sufro de rubor facial patológico.

O eso es lo que quiero creer.

Sucede que cada vez que el bastardo de Antonio está cerca de mí, mi corazón se acelera, me sudan las manos y siento que toda la sangre se me viene a la cabeza, haciendo arder mis mejillas. Yo _odio_ eso ¡Y eso no es lo peor! Lo peor es que, como ya mencioné, el muy maldito se pasaba la vida pegado a mí y cada cosa que hacía me ponía rojo como… como un tomate, maldita sea. Eso me hizo ganar el estúpido apodo de _tomatito_… que sólo el idiota solía usar.

Tan sólo pensar en su voz llamándome así hace que me sonroje. ¡Joder! ¡Esto no es normal! DEBE ser una enfermedad, ni la excusa de estar enamorado lo explica.

Pero antes no sucedía, no hasta los once años. Y aquí hay otra razón por la que odio a Ludwig.

El alemán era el blanco de todas mis geniales bromas y ataques. ¡Ja! Recuerdo lo divertido que era ponerle un bigote falso al maldito macho patatas, ¡se veía tan ridículo! Podríamos decir que le hacía bullying. Lo empujaba cuando me lo topaba por los pasillos, le escondía la tarea, le robaba el almuerzo, hablaba pestes de él cada vez que podía… ¡Oh! Qué buenos tiempos. Y lo mejor de todo es que el estúpido era tan niñito bueno que jamás intentaría vengarse de mí por las cosas que le hacía. Tampoco se atrevería, pues yo tenía a Antonio... ¿Gilbert? Nah', él también le tenía miedo a Antonio como para defender a su hermanito… aunque también me molestaba a veces… ¡pero eso es otra historia!

Fueron seis los años durante los cuáles atormenté al idiota. Era mi pasatiempo en la escuela, considerando que no tenía amigos…

Y fue al final del sexto año que ocurrió aquello…

Antonio había invitado Gilbert a nuestra casa a jugar videojuegos, de todos modos, ya no tenían exámenes ni nada parecido por lo cual preocuparse. Prácticamente, ya eran vacaciones. Por mi parte, estaba en el patio trasero, debajo de la ventana de la habitación en la que ellos estaban. No, NO estaba espiando… pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

De pronto, el albino dejó de hablar (mejor dicho, gritar) acerca de que había ganado el juego y comenzó a hablar de una forma más seria, algo poco usual en él.

– Antonio, te tengo que contar algo que había querido decirte hacer mucho – Está bien, eso sonaba extraño ¿se le iba a declarar o qué? – No te lo dije antes, porque no pensé que me fueras a creer, pero…

– ¡Vamos! Suéltalo de una vez que me estás poniendo nervioso – río Antonio. Idiota.

– Sé que tú adoras a Lovino como si de verdad fuera tu hermanito – ¡Estaba hablando de mí! Vaya, esto sí me interesaba escucharlo – Debes pensar en él como un angelito caído del cielo ¿verdad?

– Jajaja, él ES un angelito del cielo – pobre iluso bastardo. Después de tantos cabezazos que le di ¿cómo podía creer eso?

– No – El tono de Gilbert hizo callar la risa de Antonio – La verdad es que él le ha hecho la vida imposible a mi hermano desde el primer año.

"_¡Mierda, se lo dijo!"_

– Y tú sabes como es Ludwig, él jamás se atrevería a encarar a Lovino – Hizo una pausa en la cual Antonio no dijo nada y luego añadió – te lo digo ahora, porque… lo van a cambiar de escuela, así no seguirá teniendo los problemas que Lovino de daba.

Y Antonio seguía callado… ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me tenía los nervios de punta!

– Creí que sería bueno que lo supieras. Ludwig no le dijo a mis padres que era Lovino quien lo molestaba, sólo a mí… tampoco creo que sea necesario decirle a los tuyos – fue lo último que dijo Gilbert.

– No, gracias por decírmelo a mí… Luego iré a hablar con él – y eso fue lo único que dijo el español.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Vale, no era tan grande el lío en que estaba. Supongo que debía agradecerle al macho patatas por no decirles a sus padres nada sobre mí, sino hubiera estado castigado para siempre. Después de todo, el chico no era tan malo, de hecho, no era malo… sólo desagradable. Quizás no debí ser tan pesado con él, simplemente, debí ignorarlo o…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso estaba sintiendo culpa? ¡Eso si que no! Lovino Vargas _jamás_ se arrepiente de lo que hace.

(Bueno, quizás no jamás… ahora estaba arrepentido por perderme en el bosque)

Me quedé debajo de la ventana hasta que escuché que Gilbert se iba. Supe que ese sería el momento en que Antonio saldría a buscarme para tener una _seria_ charla conmigo sobre cómo había tratado a niñito alemán… La sola idea de él actuando de ese modo me daba escalofríos, en serio ¡tenía miedo! ¡Más de lo necesario! Es decir, era sólo Antonio ¿verdad? El mismo idiota al cual golpeé e insulté tantas veces, no tenía de qué temer… ¡pero aún así quería desaparecer! ¡NO quería que me hablara!

Corrí al huerto de tomates que tenía su mamá en el patio y me escondí allí, rogando que el bastardo no me encontrara.

Esperé cerca de veinte minutos y nada. Pensé que quizás se había aburrido de buscarme, no es como si la casa fuera tan grande. O tal vez le dijo eso a Gilbert para dejarlo tranquilo, pero en realidad no tenía planeado tener ningún tipo de conversación conmigo acerca de aquello ¿no? Sí, eso debía ser… ¡Incluso se le pudo haber olvidado! No me hubiera sorprendido con lo tonto que es. Aah… con eso me sentía más aliviado.

Y pensando en aquello decidí salir de mi escondite y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en el momento de dejar el huerto, me lo encontré… en frente mío… sonriendo de esa forma tan brillant-, quiero decir, estúpida como siempre. Y de la nada volví a ponerme nervioso, inclusive más que antes.

– ¡Hola, hermanito~! – canturreó como si nada. Sí, parece que se le había olvidado.

– ¡Q-Qué no s-soy tu hermano, maldita sea! – tartamudeé por los nervios.

– ¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó ignorando lo que le dije.

Se sentó en el césped y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Era un día despejado y bastante cálido, por lo que el pasto estaba seco. El calor hacía que el aroma a tomates que tanto me gustaban se sintiera aún más. Me encantaba ese ambiente, si pudiera, me quedaría siempre en un lugar así... Y para qué negarlo ahora, con la compañía de Antonio, mucho mejor.

Pero no en ese momento.

Para qué iba a dar tanto rodeo, ya sabía lo que se venía, por lo que me senté junto a él esperando lo inevitable.

– Viendo como crecían los tomates – intenté sonar sarcástico.

– ¡Ah, es cierto! Crecen bastante lindos ¿no? – Y lo dice en serio ¡Maldición! ¡¿por qué tenía que ser TAN denso?

Le respondí con un bufido. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para comenzarle una discusión como siempre. ¡Estaba demasiado molesto! ¡Y nervioso! Y sentía miedo, culpa, inseguridad, ansiedad y otras tonterías más… ¡Me sentía completamente pésimo, joder!

– La verdad, te quería platicar sobre algo que me contó Gilbert – Mierda, aquí se venía. No quería decir nada, así que lo dejé hablar – Yo sé que tú no te llevas bien con Ludwig, pero… quizás debiste tratarlo mejor mientras estuvo en la escuela ¡Él pudo ser tu amigo! – y seguía sonriendo el idiota – ¿Por qué te caía tan mal?

– ¡Tch! ¡No lo sé! – respondí molesto, molesto con la situación y conmigo mismo.

– Pero alguna razón debes tener para fastidiarlo tanto ¿verdad?

– ¡Ya te dije que no sé, bastardo!

– Dale, dime~ ¡Puedes confiar en mí!

– ¡Ya para! – me enojé y le di un golpe en el brazo. No creo que le haya dolido, pero dejó de sonreír.

– A veces, me gustaría que fueras más amable – me miró serio y sentí miedo ¡Quería huír! – A Ludwig lo van a cambiar de escuela por tu culpa – ¡Demonios! ¡¿por qué cuando lo decía él sonaba tan mal? – Y supongo que ya sabes que esto no puede quedar así.

"_¿Eh? ¡¿A qué se refiere?"_

– Le contaré a mamá sobre tu comportamiento… lo siento – Y sin más que decir, se levantó con intención de irse ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Estaba perdido!

Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, me levanté también y lo agarré de la playera roja que usaba. Él se detuvo y me miró, esperando a lo que le iba a decir.

– No – dije, apunto de llorar ¡Pero qué inmaduro era! – Por favor, no...

– ¿No?... Está bien, no le diré nada – volvió a sonreír, ¿tan fácil era convencerlo? – Pero me deberás dar algo a cambio – Ah, claro.

– ¿Q-qué cosa, idiota?

– ¡Un beso! – exclamó… Y fue en ese momento cuando supe lo que era sonrojarse ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Cómo podía pedir aquello de esa forma?

– ¡¿QÚE? ¡Estás loco, fenómeno! – Y él se rió. ¿Tan divertido era verme la cara colorada?

– Aw… ¿por qué no? ¡Yo te daré uno! – y aún riendo se me acercó y me abrazó intentando besarme, pero me resistí… pervertido.

– ¡DETENTE, MALDITA SEA! ¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO! – grité, quizás más de lo necesario, pero por lo menos hice que me soltara.

– Vale, vale~ Entonces te pediré otra cosa. Mañana irás donde Ludwig y le pedirás perdón ¿sí? – ¿Que yo qué? ¡No! ¡Eso nunca!

– ¿Y qué si no lo hago? – cuestioné desafiante. Pero él sonrió aún más.

– Te cobraré el beso – me volví a sonrojar.

– ¡Olvídalo! – suspiré resignado – Está bien, me disculparé con el maldito alemán.

– ¡Ese es mi hermanito! – exclamó dándome un abrazo.

– ¡Ya te dije qué no soy tu hermano!

Como sea, siempre he sido un hombre de palabra (aunque en aquél tiempo era niño), así que al día siguiente, el último día de clases, iría a disculparme con el desgraciado. ¡Agh! ¡No debía estar haciendo eso! No, no ¡no! ¿Cómo podía "disculparme" sin parecer que en realidad quería hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto que no quería hacerlo! ¿Pero cómo hacérselo notar al alemán?

Dejé pasar todo el día, no le iba a pedir perdón cuando todos estaban en clases ¡Nadie podía verme cerca de él!

Cuando sonó el timbre de término de clases, me acerqué apresuradamente al chico, lo agarré del brazo y lo llevé a un lugar donde seguramente nadie nos vería. ¡Qué vergüenza si alguien me encontraba a MÍ disculpándome con él! Él no dijo nada hasta que llegamos al lugar, mientras yo intentaba parecer seguro de mi mismo y superior a él, por supuesto.

– Ya sé que te debes estar preguntando por qué te traje aquí – comencé.

– Te quiero advertir que si vas a intentar darme una paliza de fin de año, saldrás lastimado – ¿perdón? ¡¿Acaso eso fue una amenaza? ¡Ha! Ni en sueños me iría a disculpar con él después de eso…

_Pero se lo había prometido a Antonio…_

– N-no, es... algo que… te quiero decir – dije intentando no golpearlo.

– Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero antes de que me insultes, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – OK, ahora si que me estaba hartando.

– Habla

– ¿Por casualidad, tienes una hermana o prima? – ¿Eh? ¿A qué venía eso? – Te lo pregunto, porque cerca de dónde solía vivir antes, había una chica que se parece mucho a ti y… – ¡Hahaha! El idiota se estaba sonrojando… Espera… ¡¿Me estaba comparando con una CHICA? – Y… bueno, quisiera saber si tú…

No lo dejé hablar más. ¡A la mierda con la disculpa! ¡¿Compararme a MÍ con una CHICA? ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso si que no lo acepto! Me abalancé contra él con intención de darle el puñetazo que se merecía, pero el muy maldito no se cómo esquivó el golpe, me agarró del brazo y me botó al suelo. Me dejó aturdido, no por el impacto ¡Sino porque eso fue completamente inesperado! ¿Dónde aprendió eso el desgraciado?

– Te lo advertí, tomé cursos de defensa personal – dijo extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero se la rechacé con un manotazo y me paré solo.

Mi orgullo hizo que lo odiara aún más. ¡Esto no se quedaría así! No señor, ¡Antonio tenía que saber lo que me hizo el infeliz de Ludwig!

Llegué a mi casa, boté mi mochila sobre mi cama y me apresuré en buscar al español. Lo encontré en el patio trasero recogiendo tomates.

– ¡Hola, Lovi~! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! – me saludó apenas me vio parado al otro extremo del huerto.

No dije nada y tan solo corrí a abrazarlo mientras comenzaba a llorar… ¡¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¡Definitivamente, ESE no soy YO! Y Antonio también lo sabía, por lo que de inmediato dejó lo que hacía y se concentró en intentar tranquilizarme.

– ¡¿Qué sucede Lovino? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? – me preguntó tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

– ¡S-SI! – pude ver su cara de preocupación entre lágrimas.

– ¡¿Quién?

– ¡El bastardo de Ludwig! – respondí apoyando mi rostro en su pecho.

– ¿Ludwig? Ah… Lovino – dijo tomándome de los hombros y alejándome un poco de él.

– ¿Qué? – cuestioné aún con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡No entiendo cómo podía ser tan llorón!

– No creo que él te haya hecho algo malo… ¿Te disculpaste?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo iba a hacer, pero el maldito me botó al suelo!

– Sus razones debió tener

– Espera… ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?

– No, pero sé como es Ludwig… Él jamás agrediría a alguien sin razón alguna.

– ¡No! ¡No sabes cómo es él! ¡Él es malo y me hizo daño! – exclamé dejando de llorar – ¡Quiero que vayas y le des su merecido!

– No haré eso, Lovi – respondió riendo… ¡¿Cómo podía reír en una situación así?

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No es justo! ¡Te odio, bastardo! – le grité dándole algunos golpes… y él seguía riendo.

– Aw… ¿pero por qué? ¡Si yo te quiero mucho! – Y dijo eso último mirándome a los ojos… Esos malditos _y hermosos_ ojos… ¿Desde cuándo los tenía tan verdes?

Por un momento me quedé hipnotizado por su mirada, en ese mar color esmeralda. ¿Cómo no me había fijado en eso antes? Esos maravillosos ojos más esa sonrisa brillante como el mismo sol, hacían una combinación perfecta. Perfecta para ese divino rostro que tenía el español… Con sus catorce años se estaba poniendo tan atractivo y...

No… aquello estaba mal, MUY mal. Me había quedado como bobo mirando la cara del idiota y para colmo, acababa de hacer un vergonzoso berrinche. ¡Qué horror!

De pronto, sentí cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y el pulso se me aceleraba como loco.

Y él lo noto también.

– ¡Lovino! Estás… ¡rojo! ¡Como un tomate! ¿Tienes fiebre? – Mierda ¡odiaba ser así!

– Ch…Ch… ¡CHIGIII! – y le di un cabezazo lo más fuerte que pude en el estómago.

La vida sería mucho mejor si no tuviera este maldito problema, en serio.

Años más tarde, Antonio dejaría de llamarme "hermanito" para decirme "tomatito"… ¡¿Es que no me puede llamar por mi nombre? ¡Por algo me bautizaron así!... Aunque claro, tampoco es como si yo usara mucho su nombre. Prefiero llamarlo "idiota" o "bastardo"… le queda mejor ¿no? ¡Y con mayor razón ahora, que quedó demostrado que es un idiota! Jajaja, quiero decir ¡¿quién más que un idiota se pierde en el bosque? Jajajaja…

Esperen…

Olviden eso último.


	4. Celos

De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen feliz *-*  
En este cap aparecen más personajes :3 ...Que quizás no vuelva a nombrar XD

* * *

Ah…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez minutos? Tal vez mucho más, tal vez menos. Pero cual fuera el caso, para mí había parecido una eternidad. Y para colmo, debo hacerme la idea de pasar TODA la noche aquí… ¡Maldición! Si fuera un lugar más seguro me podría relajar y dormir, ¡pero aquí no puedo!

Detesto mi mala suerte.

Me pregunto si alguna vez tuve una buena época en mi vida…

¡Hey! ¡Si la tuve! Vaya, algo que rescatar de mi miserable existencia.

Ocurrió después de que dejé de ver al macho patatas y antes de encontrarme con Feliciano. Fueron sólo dos años, pero… lo bueno dura poco ¿no? Además, tampoco es que fueran un par de años perfectos. También tuve mis conflictos internos y toda esa mierda.

¡Pero veamos! Dentro de las cosas buenas está, primero, que no tenía que verle la cara al maldito alemán hermano de Gilbert ¡Por fin! ¡No más Ludwig! El dejar de molestarlo me dio tiempo para concentrarme en otras cosas, como en mis estudios, lo que me hizo subir mis calificaciones; también me dio tiempo para aprender a cocinar y hacer recetas con tomates ¡Ah, esa maravillosa fruta! No sé por qué me gustan tanto... _quizás sea porque me recuerdan a Antonio…_ ¡Como sea! ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. Otra de las cosas buenas que me pasó en aquellos años fue que tuve mi primera novia.

Y ahora se estarán preguntando, si todo parecía ir tan bien… ¿qué era lo malo? …¿No es obvio? ¡Antonio!

No, no era él. ¡Era…! ¡Era lo que sentía por él, maldita sea! ¡Así que SI es su culpa de todos modos!

Comenzaba mi educación secundaria y eso conllevaba a nuevos profesores, nuevo sistema y nuevos compañeros.

La mayoría de los nuevos me daban miedo. ¡Es que si los hubieran visto! Había uno alto y narigón con una sonrisa infantil que por alguna razón, daba escalofríos; otro tipo alto con el cabello levantado, usaba una bufanda blanca con rayas azules y se veía demasiado serio como para mi gusto; también había uno de mirada desafiante, con melena rubia y boina blanca… a ese no me gustaría verlo con un arma. Y bueno, ¡entre tantos otros que me da flojera mencionar! Si incluso habían llegado un par de asiáticos a la clase.

Hubo un par de rubios que me llamaron la atención. Uno tenía ojos azules y usaba lentes, mientras que el otro era ojiverde y… tenía unas cejas mutantes. Parecían discutir o algo así, por lo menos el cejón se veía enojado. Me quedé mirándolos hasta que me di cuenta de que ¡todos ya habían escogido asiento! ¡Demonios! Los únicos que seguían de pie eran el par que discutían y yo. Y al parecer ellos también se dieron cuenta de que no tenían asiento e inmediatamente buscaron uno. Por mi parte, me tuve que sentar al lado del cejas, ya que era el único asiento disponible.

– Vaya mierda de asiento – comenté para mi mismo.

– Dímelo a mí, no se ve nada desde aquí atrás – dijo él con la misma cara de fastidio que tenía yo.

Llámenlo sexto sentido o qué se yo, pero sentía que aquél tipo y yo teníamos algo en común.

Se llamaba Arthur y era de familia inglesa. Debo admitir que no me agradó mucho al principio, tampoco después, pero él era el único que me apoyaba cuando me quejaba de algo y viceversa. De hecho, el cejón se quejaba un montón… ¡Más que yo! Y… Bueno, digamos que fue lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve dentro de la escuela, me refiero a que era con quien conversaba en clases o hacía trabajos grupales, pero nada más. Dejé de juntarme con él poco antes de conocer a Feliciano… Se preguntarán por qué ¿verdad? No me van a creer… ¡El chico tenía esquizofrenia! No sé si él estaba conciente de aquello, pero lo supe en el momento en que lo escuché hablar (solo) con el "señor hada" y un unicornio y no sé quiénes más. Fue peor cuando me reveló que practicaba magia negra… ¡Vaya sujeto! No me quise acercar más a alguien como él y por eso, de la noche a la mañana, dejé de hablarle y lo he estado evitando desde entonces.

Y Antonio estaba feliz. No, no porque tuviera un "amigo", sino porque dejé de tenerlo.

No tengo ni la más puta idea de por qué al bastardo le caía mal Arthur, pero cada vez que salía el tema, él comenzaba a hacer comentarios como "no deberías juntarte con él", "sus amigos no te van a aceptar", "no me gusta que vayas tanto a su casa a hacer trabajos", "parece cruel", "tiene las cejas muy grandes", "se enoja sin razón", "me mira feo", "deja de pasar tiempo con él", "es mala influencia"… ¡Y miles de estupideces más! ¡Es que llegaba a ser insoportable!

Hasta que llegó el momento en que decidí preguntarle qué mierda tenía en contra del inglés…

Maldita sea. Nunca debí hacerlo.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – se hizo el tonto, más de lo que ya es.

– ¡Ya sabes, idiota! Siempre me estás diciendo que no te agrada y que debería dejar de juntarme con él – respondí enojado. Él se quedo un rato pensando. Creo que lo tomé por sorpresa.

– Pues ya te lo he dicho antes, no me gusta que pases demasiado tiempo en su casa.

– ¡Pero dime por qué! – Sí, soy impaciente.

– Ah… Lovi, verás… – me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos – No es que sea Arthur quien me desagrada… lo que no me gusta es que pases menos tiempo aquí, en tu casa.

– ¿Me quieres dejar encerrado o qué?

– ¡N-No! Lo que quiero decir es que pasas más tiempo con Arthur que… conmigo – noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Q-qué era eso?... ¿Acaso el bastardo estaba celoso?

¡Mierda! El sólo hecho de pensar en esa idea me hizo ponerme más rojo que él ¡Maldición! ¡Debí dejarlo ahí y cambiar el tema! Pero no, el estúpido de Lovinito tenía que seguir preguntando…

– ¿Estás celoso? – A veces me odio.

¡Y también lo odiaba a él por demorarse tanto en responder!

– Eso creo – ¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que responder eso! Y lo peor era que me sentí feliz… ¡Pero no! ¡No podía estar feliz por una tontería como esa! Es decir ¿qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué me estaba sonrojando aún más de lo que ya estaba? ¿Acaso me gustaba saber que él estaba celoso? _...Sí, maldita sea._

– ¡Idiota! ¿Esperas que malgaste mi tiempo estando siempre contigo? – le grité tratando de ocultar mi verdadera reacción.

– ¡Si! ¡Sería genial! ¿no? – lo quedé mirando con cara de "¿eres retrasado?" – ¡Pero ya sé! ¿Qué tal si para la próxima vez que deban hacer un trabajo, se juntan aquí?

¡Oh! Tal parece que al español también le puede funcionar el cerebro a veces. Sí, en el momento me pareció una buena idea… Podría juntarme con Arthur para terminar los trabajos con calma y sin tener que soportar los… _celos_ de Antonio... _y dejaría de confudirme_... ¡Y así todos felices!

Pero qué gran error.

El único lugar más o menos cómodo en que podíamos hacer el trabajo dentro de mi casa, era en el escritorio que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Antonio. Definitivamente, debía pedir un dormitorio para mi solo. Como sea, en aquél momento ese no era un problema. El cejón y yo estábamos tranquilamente contestando unas preguntas cuando el bastardo entró.

– ¡Ah! No se preocupen por mí, sólo vengo a buscar un lápiz – pero qué mala excusa. Por lo menos fue rápido.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando él volvió. Esta vez con el pretexto de que quería buscar un videojuego. OK, si iba a estar jugando con el Nintendo, significaba que dejaría de molestarnos ¿cierto?

No.

Regresó de nuevo… ¡Y de nuevo! ¡Y a la quinta vez no lo soporté más!

– ¡Ya para eso, maldita sea! – le grité levantándome de mi silla en cuanto lo vi asomarse por la puerta.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó él con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡No te hagas el bobo! ¡El entrar y salir cada dos segundos! – le respondí enojado. De pronto, Antonio borró su sonrisa y puso esa cara seria que da miedo… ¡Cómo odio que haga eso!

– ¿No te mencioné que este inglés era mala influencia? Ya te está pegando su mal carácter – sentenció mirando a Arthur con desprecio y sin más, se fue para no interrumpir de nuevo.

Noté que Arthur estaba enojado, _muy_ enojado.

– Que hermano más idiota tienes.

– No es mi hermano – dije sentándome de nuevo – Y no le digas idiota – ¿Qué? ¿cómo podía decir eso si Arthur tenía toda la razón?... ¡Joder! Pero me molestaba que alguien más lo insultara! Ah claro, es que solo _yo_ puedo insultar al idiota, sí eso.

– Como sea, no me agrada – Y no me extrañaba – ¡Pero eso ya no importa! Terminemos pronto esto, que quiero ir a mi casa a tomar té.

Más tarde, cuando Arthur ya se había ido, después de la hora de la cena, fui a regañar a Antonio por su pésimo e inusual comportamiento, es que… ¡lo odio maldita sea! Justo cuando por fin, después de mis doce años de maldita existencia sin ningún jodido amigo, vengo a encontrar a alguien con quien más o menos puedo conversar ¡Y él lo echa a perder! ¿Y por qué? ¿por celos? ¡No me jodas! No, no voy a negar que me sentí un poco feliz cuando admitió que estaba celoso… me hizo sentir importante. ¡Pero demonios! Le di el gusto de traer a Arthur a la casa para no tener que ser yo quien fuera a la de él… ¡Y de todos modos siguió molestando!

– ¿Es que eres idiota o qué? – le grité en cuanto lo encontré en nuestra habitación, él estaba estudiando no sé que cosa.

Dejó su cuaderno a un lado y me miró a los ojos, serio. No me gusta admitirlo, pero prefiero mil veces su estúpida sonrisa.

– No sé de qué tanto te quejas, no dije nada que no fuera cierto – ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de sí mismo? Ya, sé que casi siempre soy yo el que mete la pata y tiene mal carácter y todo eso ¡Pero estoy seguro que en ese momento era YO quién tenía la razón!

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que "me pegó su mal carácter"? ¡Por favor! ¡Tú y yo sabemos bien que SIEMPRE he sido así!

– ¡Pero es que estaba molesto, Lovi! – alegó – No te enojes conmigo ahora, por favor – ¡Mierda! ¡Odio que se haga la víctima! ¿Acaso no puede reconocer por lo menos una vez en su puta vida que había actuado mal?

– ¡Ahora Arthur no va a querer hacer ningún otro trabajo conmigo! ¡y todo por TU culpa, bastardo! – tomé aire para calmarme un poco – Gracias a tí voy a estar más solo que un hongo en la escuela ¿Es eso lo que querías, verdad?

– ¡Claro que no, hermanito! Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo – me sonrió.

Y me sonrojé… pero creo que él no lo notó, menos mal.

– ¡C-cállate! ¡Deberías hacerte la idea de que no estoy pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas del día! – _cómo desearía que aquello fuera cierto_ – ¡Además en la escuela te pasas todo el día con el albino ese que me odia por haber molestado a su hermano!

– Aw, hermanito, no tienes que ponerte celoso por eso~

¡Qué! ¿Ahora era YO el celoso? ¡No! Y lo digo en serio, el imbécil estaba completamente equivocado, porque sería ridículo que me pusiera celoso recién en ese momento, es decir, ya estaba acostumbrado a que él solo se juntara con Gilbert en la escuela y… ¡Maldición! ¡Me había puesto rojo de nuevo, mierda!

– ¿Qué tonterías dices, bastardo? ¡Y ya te he dicho miles de veces que no soy tu hermano!

– ¿Entonces qué somos? – Me cambió el tema. Preferí seguirle la corriente, no quería seguir calentándome la cabeza por sus tonterías.

– No sé, conocidos que por desgracia viven en la misma casa – dije sin mayor interés.

– ¡Qué cruel, Lovi~! ¡Pero si yo te quiero mucho! ¡como a un hermano! – exclamó mientras se me lanzaba encima para darme un abrazo ignorando mis insultos.

Me molestaba ¡Me molestaba mucho que me dijera eso! Y aún no me gusta recordarlo… Claro que en ese momento no sabía por qué.

Mi relación con Arthur (por favor, que no se malentienda) no cambió mucho después de aquél incidente. Continuamos conversando en clases como si nada y, a veces, aún nos juntábamos para terminar la tarea, estudiar o ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto, no faltaba Antonio y su disgusto contra el inglés, pero supo ubicarse cuando era necesario. Las cosas se mantuvieron así hasta… ya saben, el cejón y sus alucinaciones.

¿Les había mencionado que tuve una novia? Creo que sí.

¡Ah, es que si la hubiera visto! ¡Era preciosa! La conocí en séptimo año, era de las nuevas. Se sentaba delante de Arthur y yo, pero jamás hablé mucho con ella hasta que me escuchó hablando mal sobre aquél tipo serio con peinado raro y bufanda blanca con azul. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a darme un sermón sobre lo descortés que era hablar mal a espaldas de los demás y no sé qué más. Más tarde supe que el sujeto del cual hablaba era su hermano.

Ella se llamaba Emma y era descendiente de familia belga. Tenía melena rubia con un listón verde que combinaba con sus lindos ojos verdes… casi tan lindos como los de Ant… ¡No! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tienen los ojos verdes que me gustan tanto? Como sea…

Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo más, compartíamos en los recreos, almorzábamos juntos y… bueno, las cosas se fueron dando. Ella era perfecta, sociable, bonita, simpática, amistosa, risueña, cocinaba bien, inteligente, ¡era ideal! Lo único malo es que… me trataba como a un hermano menor… y eso me recordaba a ya saben quién. ¡Maldita sea! Para qué negarlo ahora ¡La chica me recordaba un montón al bastardo! Y creo que por eso me terminó gustando.

Cierta tarde la invité a tomar un helado. Bueno, eso sólo era una excusa para estar solo con ella… tenía pensado pedirle ser mi novia.

¿Enamorado? N-no sé… Es difícil decirlo, pero creo que no, sólo me interesaba.

¡Además le estaba haciendo un favor! Cualquier chica se moriría por estar con Lovino Vargas.

Y ella también, por supuesto.

– ¿Novios? – cuestionó ella ¿Qué? ¿Me iba a rechazar?... Me sonrojé, ¡Oh! qué sorpresa (sarcasmo)

– S-sí… M-me gustas y… bu-bueno… Este… – balbuceé como un retardado, ¡qué vergüenza!

– ¡Ay, eres tan tierno! – soltó una risita – ¡Me encantaría ser tu novia!

– ¿E-en serio? – Y me puse más rojo. Estaba jodidamente nervioso ¡Y no era sólo por el hecho de declararme!... Por alguna razón, sentía que estaba mal lo que hacía.

– ¡Sí! – me miró sonriente y volvió a reír – ¡Lovi! ¡Estás rojo como un tomate!

Madre de todas las mierdas.

¡¿Es que no podían compararme con otra cosa, maldita sea? ! Traté de ignorar ese comentario, sino terminaría comportándome de una forma… poco adecuada. ¡Es que…! A veces la chica soltaba comentarios que parecían salidos de la boca de Antonio, y sentía el impulso de responderle de la misma forma que al bastardo. Pero no, un galán italiano como yo no podía hablarle así a una mujer, mucho menos si se trataba de mi n-novia.

Listo. Me había declarado, me aceptó y estaba de novio con la belga, entonces… ¿cómo reaccionaría Antonio? Quiero decir, ya saben como se puso sólo porque comencé a juntarme con alguien en la escuela. Pero en ese momento era distinto, tenía una_ pareja_. ¿Se iba a poner tan o más celoso que antes? Ojala no se comportara de la misma forma con Emma que con Arthur… No, no lo creo. El tipo sí sabía como tratar bien a una chica. Pero entonces… ¿cómo iba a expresar sus celos? ¡Porque obviamente se iba a poner celoso! Eso lo daba por hecho, eso… _eso era lo que yo quería_.

Después de dos semanas, llevé a Emma a mi casa. Se la presentaría a mis pa… es decir, a los padres de Antonio y a él, claro.

¡La mamá del bastardo estaba fascinada con la chica! Ambas compartían los mismos gustos y todo eso. Qué decir de su papá, el viejo tenía el mismo humor que Emma. ¿No les dije que era perfecta?

¿Y Antonio? El idiota había ido a la casa de Gilbert… ¡Hmph! Y así quería que YO no saliera a casa de Arthur. Pero regresó a los pocos minutos después… y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su "hermanito" tenía novia (no, no se lo conté antes), y no sólo eso, también se encontró con que Emma era bellísima y para colmo, le había caído de lujo a sus padres.

¿Su reacción?

Ay, ese fenómeno…

* * *

Sí, Emma es Bélgica xD


	5. ¿Enamorado? ¡No!

Oh, no saben cuánto detesto RomanoxBelgica también XD Por eso prefiero ver a Bélgica como otra fujoshi más fan del spamano 8D  
Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

– ¡Aww, hermanito, estás creciendo! – exclamó el español lanzándose encima mío para darme un vergonzoso abrazo en frente de Emma. Ella solo río.

– ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! – lo insulté mientras lo empujaba. Lo típico.

– ¡Que agradable hermano tienes, Lovi! – dijo ella muy divertida viendo la escena que hacía el idiota de Antonio. En serio, ¡qué vergüenza!

– ¡No es mi hermano!

– ¡Ah! Disculpa por no presentarme antes, soy Antonio – se presentó el bastardo. ¡Ya era hora!

– Yo soy Emma, un gusto – respondió la belga con una sonrisa.

No, ni una mínima señal de celos por parte del español. De hecho, se pasaron toda la tarde conversando entre ellos sobre cosas sin sentido, sin tomar ni la más mínima atención a mí… ¡¿Pero qué se creían? ! Se supone que ella era mi novia y el otro era MI herm-... quiero decir, idiota con complejo de hermano mayor ¡Los dos deberían estar prácticamente peleando por tener _mi_ atención! Estaba… indignado, indignado y aburrido, maldita sea. ¿A dónde se había ido el Antonio que no podía estar ni un minuto al lado mío sin abrazarme y decirme… lo mucho que me quería? ¡No me malinterpreten! ¡No es que en ese momento deseara eso! Pero se me hacía extraño y… mierda. Sí, estaba celoso ¡Demonios, no era _yo_ quien debería estarlo! Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía de quién, si de Emma o de Antonio.

Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde cuando Emma se fue, era tarde. ¿Qué? ¡Claro que era tarde! Teníamos apenas doce años. Como sea, encaminé a la chica hasta su casa (que, afortunadamente, estaba a unas cuadras) cuando me hizo aquella pregunta.

– Debes querer mucho a Antonio ¿verdad?

¿Eh? No, en serio… ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién querría a ese idiota? – me crucé de brazos, rojo, por supuesto.

Ella se me quedó mirando. Creo que notó mi sonrojo (cómo no), porque se rió un poco y luego añadió:

– No me extraña, el chico es muy simpático y se nota que te tiene mucho aprecio. Debe ser un buen hermano ¿no?

– ¡Que no es mi hermano!

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso?

Entonces le expliqué TODA la historia de mi jodida vida y bueno… la chica pareció entender o eso creo. Soltó un "Aaah!" seguido de un "ya veo" con un tono para nada serio que me sonó demasiado sospechoso, pero en el momento preferí ignorarlo.

Cuando regresé a casa, me encontré con el bastardo de ya-saben-quien esperándome con el abrazo más asfixiante que jamás me había dado. ¡¿A qué venía eso? ! De verdad, a veces no lo entendía, simplemente, NO lo entendía. Lo insulté y golpeé y todo eso, pero el idiota no me soltaba ¡maldición! Al final me quedé quiero esperando lo que sea que el español fuera a decirme.

– ¡Lovi, estoy tan feliz por ti! – exclamó soltándome al fin – La verdad no me esperaba que tuvieras una novia ¡Pero se me hace tan tierno imaginarte enamorado!... Aunque… – se quedó callado de pronto.

– ¿Aunque qué? – cuestioné impaciente.

– Aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te diera tu primer beso – rió. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

– ¡Aún no he dado mi primer beso maldita sea! – Me sonrojé ante lo que dije – ¡Y tampoco voy a dejar que seas TÚ quien me lo de!

– Hahaha~, sólo bromeaba. Somos hermanos, por supuesto que no te besaría.

Ouch.

Sí, eso dolió. Y no sabía por qué.

Si bien él me dijo aquello para que no me molestara, yo me molesté aún más y le di un cabezazo en el estómago que le hizo soltar un leve quejido.

– ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que NO somos hermanos? !

– ¿Eh? – me miró sorprendido, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír – Aah~… ¿Así que quieres un beso, mmh?

– ¡¿Qué? ! ¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quise decir! – No quería ni imaginar qué tan rojo estaba, pero mi cara hervía.

– No te preocupes, entiendo lo que dices – rió sacudiéndome el cabello – Ven, vamos a cenar.

Lo observé alejarse unos pasos, pero no lo seguí. Había algo que seguía en mi cabeza y deseaba resolver esa duda.

– ¿No estás celoso de que tenga novia? – dije, él se detuvo y me miró confundido – Es decir, no aguantabas que pasara tiempo con Arthur… Supongo que entenderás que ahora pasaré menos tiempo aquí… contigo…

Él se quedó callado, no sé si pensando en lo que dije o pensando en qué responder. Fuera lo que fuera, el silencio incómodo estaba colmando mi paciencia y estaba apunto de lanzarle un insulto cuando…

– No sé si celoso sea la palabra correcta – ahora era yo quien lo miraba confundido – Más bien, estaré triste por no verte tan seguido, pero feliz por ti, tener una persona a quien amar debe ser hermoso ¿no? – Me sonrió – Además, Emma es muy simpática, así que tiene mi aprobación.

– ¡N-no necesito tu aprobación, estúpido! – fruncí el ceño – ¡Ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre, maldita sea!

Honestamente, aquella pequeña conversación me había dejado mal, con un extraño dolor en el pecho que jamás había sentido antes. En ese momento no sabía por qué y aquello sólo complicaba las cosas. ¿Por qué quería que Antonio se sintiera celoso?, ¿por qué me molestaba el hecho de que me viera como un hermano?, ¿por qué era YO quien se sentía celoso por él?, ¿por qué me sonrojaba tanto al estar cerca suyo? ¡Antes eso no pasaba! ¿Por qué sí en ese instante? Miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente. Me pasaba las noches pensando en el asunto y lo peor era que cada día, cada día viendo la cara del bastardo, cada día escuchando su melodiosa voz, cada día hipnotizándome con sus ojos verdes, me complicaba más y más la existencia. Estaba confundido, maldita sea ¡DEMASIADO confundido!... y odiaba sentirme así.

Estuve con Emma durante cinco meses más o menos. Fueron unos meses bastante… normales, por decir algo. Nuestra relación consistía básicamente en algunas citas, algunas visitas mías a casa de Emma y otras (muchas) visitas de ella a mi casa (a pedido del pervertido que quería verme siendo cariñoso con la chica). Fue… un noviazgo bastante inocente, otra palabra no se me ocurre, nos besábamos prácticamente nunca y el mayor contacto físico que teníamos era tomarnos de la mano. Con las semanas dejé de ponerme rojo por ella y comencé a verla más como una buena amiga con quien pasar el rato. Ella me veía de la misma forma y, naturalmente, lo de nosotros llegó a su fin. No terminamos mal, de hecho mantuvimos contacto hasta hace un año, cuando se fue a Holanda con su hermano.

Pero…

La razón de nuestra ruptura no fue exactamente por vernos como "sólo amigos". La razón fue algo peor, algo que me dejaría perturbado incluso hasta el día de hoy… No puedo creer que aún me cueste aceptarlo.

Estábamos en un parque, observando la naturaleza en silencio, cuando de pronto ella comenzó a hablar.

– Lovino, tú sabes que las mujeres somos muy perceptivas ¿verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo.

– Sí… ¿A qué viene eso?

– Creo que tú no te has dado cuenta de lo que te voy a decir, pero… – miró al suelo un tanto dudosa.

¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Sería algo malo?

– La verdad, no sé como decírtelo.

Vale, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

– ¡Sólo dilo! – exclamé.

– Al principio pensé que serían sólo ideas locas mías e intenté no darle mayor importancia – no entendía nada de lo que decía – pero cada vez que iba a tu casa y compartía contigo y con Antonio mis sospechas fueron creciendo aún más, hasta que al final… no pude ignorar lo obvio.

¿Eh? ¿Qué tenía que ver Antonio? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando la chica?

– Por un momento me sorprendió, no es como si fuera una situación muy normal, pero luego lo encontré tierno – me miró – Lovino, tú estás enamorado de Antonio ¿verdad?

_Qué mier… _

_Espera…_

_¡¿QUÉ? !_

Mi mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes, hasta que aquel par de palabras que habían rondado mi mente durante todo ese último tiempo se hicieron más presentes que nunca…

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – _¿Por qué?_

– Por como actúas frente a él y todo eso – rió sin darme mayor explicación – Por eso… creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.

– ¡No! – me negué al instante.

– Lovi, tienes que ser más honesto y… estar conmigo solo te hará mentirte a ti mismo – sonaba seria, pero nunca dejó de sonreírme.

Yo me quedé en silencio, sin saber bien qué responder, porque… parte de mí sabía que Emma tenía razón. ¡No! No en eso de que yo estaba enamorado de Antonio ¡Eso no!… _aún_. Pero sí en eso de ser más honesto. Yo sabía bien que por ella no sentía más que una amistad y seguir fingiendo romance, sólo para sacarle celos al idiota, no estaba bien. No estaba bien ni para ella, ni para mí. Pero… ¿Qué sentía Emma por mí?

– Me pides que terminemos, ¿pero tú de verdad quieres eso? ¿N-no sientes nada por mí? – pregunté.

– Sinceramente, no… y perdona si te digo esto, pero… – hizo una pausa – nunca te vi como un novio, ni cuando comenzamos a salir.

– ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste? – Estaba más calmado de lo que debí, porque la verdad, aquello me ofendió un poco.

– ¡Es que te veías tan tierno y nervioso! ¡No podía decirte que no! – chilló ella.

¡¿Es que nadie me tomaba en serio? ! ¡Mierda! Yo NO soy tierno, nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré ¿por qué no lo entienden? Que me sonroje con facilidad no me hace tierno. Pero eso no les importa, simplemente, no me toman en serio.

Me enojé y ella lo notó, porque se rió nerviosa. No le respondí, es decir, considerando lo molesto que me había dejado ese comentario suyo, lo más probable es que le soltara algún insulto no adecuado. Debía mantener mis modales por lo menos con las chicas ¿no?

– Además… – añadió la ojiverde – si terminamos podrás estar con Antonio… ¡Harían tan linda pareja!

– ¡C-Cállate y no seas estúpida! – a la mierda con los modales – ¡No estoy enamorado de ese bastardo, maldita sea!

Hay momentos en que daría todo para que aquello fuera cierto…  
Como ahora, que estoy en medio de la nada por culpa del idiota, por si no lo recuerdan. ¡Demonios! ¡Me odio por quererlo así! Ya ni sé quién es más estúpido, él por ser… tan… como es él o… o yo por enamorarme de su estupidez y de todo lo demás de él, maldición.

Y como verán, la belga me había dejado esa maldita idea de estar _enamorado_ del bastardo en la mente. Más tarde, dicho bastardo me preguntó por qué había terminado con ella ¡Mierda! ¡Que se meta en sus propios asuntos! Le di un golpe y lo ignoré, pero el idiota es tan testarudo que continuó preguntando durante una semana.

"¡Oh, es que Emma cree que estoy enamorado de ti y como le estoy encontrado razón, decidimos terminar!"

No, nunca le respondí. ¡Y gracias a Dios que Emma tampoco le quiso decir!

El siguiente par de meses que pasaron fueron una verdadera pesadilla. Primero, fue la época dejé de juntarme con Arthur por su esquizofrenia; me quedé más solo que nunca en clases… Bueno, exagero, Emma aún se juntaba conmigo. ¡Pero también estaba Gilbert! Cuando el maldito no estaba con Antonio, aprovechaba de empujarme, insultarme, robarme el almuerzo y hablar pestes sobre mí a algunos compañeros de mi clase… ¿Les suena familiar? Sí, comenzó a tratarme como yo traté a Ludwig...¡Pero yo no lo merecía! ¡Fue injusto! Y no, no me atreví a decirle nada al bastardo de Antonio, porque estuve evitándolo durante todo ese tiempo… algo bastante difícil considerando que vivíamos en la misma casa. Menos mal que ya había conseguido mi propia habitación.

Es que ya no solo tenía que vivir con las infinitas estúpidas preguntas que me hacía acerca de él en mi mente, ni con el torbellino de emociones que sentía por culpa del idiota, sino que también debía liar con la idea de que aquellas emociones eran, probablemente, porque estaba _enamorado_ de él. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba hecho un caos! Por culpa de eso pensaba en él las veinticuatro horas del día, y odiaba eso, me odiaba a mí por darle tanta importancia, lo odiaba a él por confundirme tanto y… ¡joder! ¡Odiaba todo!

Por eso lo ignoré durante esos meses. Dejé de hablarle, dejé de insultarle cuando me abrazaba (no imaginan cuando me costó eso), dejé de golpearlo, etc. Sólo me dirigía a él cuando era necesario. Y pasadas las semanas, como era de esperar, él se dio cuenta de mi nueva actitud (vamos, si tan lerdo no podía ser), por lo que comenzó a dejar de ser tan cariñoso conmigo, a dejar de sonreírme y a distanciarse poco a poco de mí.

Claro, debería haber estado agradecido de tener paz y calma para poder pensar mejor las cosas y… dejar de sentirme tan confundido. ¡Pero fue peor! Sentía que lo extrañaba, a pesar de tenerlo todos los días al lado mío durante el desayuno o la cena. Extrañaba su sonrisa, que me dijera cuánto me quería, sus estúpidos mimos, su tono de voz alegre, y bueno, todo. ¡Y aquello me hacía tener más preguntas, maldición! Me sentía tan miserable y lleno de angustia que llegó el momento en que no lo soporté más. Parecía que iba a estallar con cualquier cosa, estaba a mi límite.

Para mi pésima suerte, quien me hizo estallar fue el mismo Antonio.

Recuerdo que faltaba como una semana para Navidad, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Yo estaba en mi nueva habitación haciendo algunos dibujos para olvidarme un rato del idiota y, de paso, quitarme el estrés que tenía acumulado, cuando tocaron la puerta. No quise responder, pero volvieron a insistir.

– ¡Quién es! – exclamé sin siquiera molestarme en dejar de dibujar.

– Soy yo – se escuchó desde el otro lado. Era su maldita voz.

Mierda.

Sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba y comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté intentando sonar frío y evitando que un natural "bastardo" se me escapara.

– ¿Puedo entrar?

Sonaba tan… ¡tan poco él! Quiero decir, son pocas las veces en que no me habla con su típico alegre tono de voz, lo normal hubiera sido que me dijera "¡Vamos, déjame entrar, Lovi~! ¿Quieres? ¿Si?" o algo tonto como eso. Y sentía temor, temor e incertidumbre de lo que el bastardo quisiera decirme, que seguramente no sería nada bueno considerando la seriedad con que hablaba. ¿Emma le habría dicho por qué terminamos? ¿Me reclamaría por ignorarlo? ¿Me explicaría por que ÉL había comenzado a ignorarme también? ¿Me comenzaría a tratar de la nada como siempre? ¿O quizás sería por cualquier cosa estúpida que solo a él se le ocurriría? Sí, sentía temor, pero también curiosidad, por lo que tomé valor para enfrentarlo y dejarlo pasar con un "adelante".

– Te tardaste en responder – comentó intentando sonreír, mirándome a los ojos.

Malditos orbes verdes que tenía el idiota. ¡Había logrado evitarlos durante todo ese tiempo, maldición! Verlos de nuevo me hacía sentir… débil.

– ¿Qué quieres? – cuestioné esquivando su mirada.

– ¿No es obvio? – dijo Antonio cerrando la puerta detrás de él – Quiero saber por qué te comportas así conmigo.

– ¿Así cómo? No te entiendo – dije sonando desinteresado.

– No le des más rodeos al asunto – dijo sentándose a mi lado – Sabes de lo que hablo.

Me quedé en silencio, aún evitando sus ojos. Su presencia me incomodaba demasiado como para mi gusto y los nervios no ayudaban para nada. ¿Qué mierda la iba a decir? ¡Tenía que inventar algo rápido! Porque por supuesto no le iba a decir la verdad… y la opción de seguir usando la ley del hielo tampoco me agradaba, no quería seguir con aquella inestable e irritante sensación de "no te hablo si tú no me hablas"… Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque tuviera que soportar mis malditas emociones.

– Dime, ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? – insistió el bastardo, usando esa maldita palabra.

– No me llames así, maldita sea

– Sólo respóndeme ¿quieres? – no sonó agresivo, pero sí irritado.

Vaya, parecía que el idiota tampoco estaba de muy buen humor aquel día.

Mantuve el silencio. No quería responderle, tan sólo quería que… que me volviera a tratar como siempre, con su tonta sonrisa y su usual tono de voz. ¿Qué tanto le costaba? Se me hacía difícil insultarlo cuando estaba tan serio. Ya no tenía idea de cómo salir de aquél problema, no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa para explicarle por qué había cambiado mi actitud con él y… ¡Mierda! Estaba completamente liado con el asunto.

– ¿Lovino? – me sacó de mis pensamientos, tomándome del mentón para que le mirase a los ojos.

_Oh, mi dios… ¡Oh, mi…! _

No, no me iba a rendir. ¡No iba a aceptar que estaba enamorado del bastardo!

Alejé su mano de mi cara de forma brusca y lo empujé lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Alcanzó a afirmarse y se puso de pie delante de mí, visiblemente enfadado… No imaginan el escalofrío que sentí en mi espalda.

– ¡¿Pero qué te sucede? ! – exclamó – ¡De verdad, no te entiendo! ¿Por qué eres así?

– P-porque… y-yo… e-es… est… ¡Es tu culpa, b-bastardo! – Ya no lo soporté más – ¡Tú y tu… tu maldita existencia! ¡Todos mis problemas de mierda son tu culpa! Maldita sea ¡Es que ya no puedo ni respirar tranquilo sin que tú molestes!... ¡Te odio!

– ¡Joder Lovino! ¿Por qué me detestas tanto? ¡¿Qué te hice para que seas así conmigo? !

– ¡Todo, imbécil! ¡Todo lo que haces me molesta!

– ¡Es que a ti todo te molesta! Y para colmo tengo que soportar todos los días tu jodido mal humor ¡Es que ya estoy harto! ¡Estoy harto de tratarte lo mejor posible mientras que tú me respondes cada vez peor! ¿Es que acaso crees que no me enfado? ¿Esperabas que aguantara tu odiosa forma de ser para siempre? Mierda… ¡Ya no te soporto!

Estaba sorprendido… No, sorprendido es poco. ¡Estaba completamente en shock! Había visto a Antonio enojado antes, pero jamás ASÍ de enojado… Y para colmo, era por mi culpa. Me sentí estúpido por ser como soy… ¡No es que me comportara así a propósito! Estaba en mi naturaleza ser así, no era mi error tener tan mal carácter, pero… de todos modos, sentía la urgencia de pedirle perdón… ¿Perdón? ¡No! Pero tampoco quería seguir con la discusión, definitivamente no. Entonces… ¿Qué le podía decir para terminar bien? Ah, maldita sea, me iba a largar a llorar.

– ¡¿Y por qué crees que comencé a ignorarte, maldito idiota? ! – Yo y mi jodida bocota.

– ¡¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa? ! ¡Y deja de decirme idiota! ¿Sabes qué más? Olvídalo. Había venido para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero contigo es imposible. Terminarás solo para siempre con esa actitud tuya… porque nadie quiere a las personas como tú y… – se detuvo al notar las lágrimas que caían en mis mejillas. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Es que aquello ya no podía empeorar más!

– T-te… te odio… – logré decir mientras comenzaba a sollozar. No, no eran sus palabras lo que me habían dolido. Lo que en verdad me dolió era el hecho de que fuera él quien me las dijo. Cada sílaba que salió de sus labios había sido como un cuchillo clavándose en mi pecho.

– No te preocupes – dijo yendo hasta la puerta – Ya no te causaré más problemas… Adiós.

Y se fue.

Se fue dejándome solo, llorando como una niñita, echado sobre mi cama sollozando por todo lo que había acumulado durante esos dos últimos meses, pero por sobre todo, por haber escuchado todo lo que el idiota me dijo. Aunque creo que Antonio estaba peor que yo… el bastardo me había soportado durante mis casi trece años de vida y por fin se desquitó por todos los momentos en que lo insulté, golpeé e hice llorar. ¡Ya qué manera de desquitarse! Continué llorando patéticamente hasta quedarme dormido.

Al otro día desperté con las ojeras más grandes que he tenido en mi vida… me sentía fatal, no quería ir salir de mi habitación, no desayuné y… ¡Mierda! ¡Yo estaba hecho una mierda! ¿Es que cómo me podía afectar tanto lo que ese estúpido pensara de mí? ¡Debía estar feliz por sacármelo de encima por fin! Pero no… Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Antonio como para sentirme feliz por no tenerlo cerca. Todo lo contrario, me sentía atroz.

No sé cómo, pero Antonio logró evadirme durante toda la maldita semana. Bueno, tampoco es que se le hiciera muy difícil, yo también hacía mi parte encerrándome todo el día en mi habitación, sólo salía en las horas de comer que era cuando el idiota inventaba cualquier excusa con tal de no estar cerca de mí.

No… aquello no podía continuar así… ¡Tenía que hacer algo para reconciliarme con él!

¿Pero qué?

Para mi suerte, se acercaba víspera de Navidad y yo sabía que los padres de Antonio no lo dejarían salir para esa fecha. ¡Claro! Podía aprovechar que era la época de paz y amor, de unión, alegría y toda esa mierda para comprarle un regalo al bastardo, hacer las paces y todos felices para siempre. ¡Perfecto! ¿no?... No. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podría comprarle, además no tenía suficiente dinero como para conseguir algo que lo dejara impresionado. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo manual... ¡Yo y mis estúpidas ideas! Gasté el dinero en comprar los materiales y me pasé el resto de la semana haciendo un estúpido peluche de una estúpida tortuga, porque al estúpido de Antonio le gustaban las estúpidas tortugas. Hice todo lo posible para que el peluche no me quedara deforme… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Por fin era el maldito veinticuatro de diciembre. Qué horrible día. No sólo tuve que enfrentar a Antonio durante el almuerzo (porque no le dejaron salir), sino que también durante la cena y… ¡Bueno! ¡Durante todo el odioso día! El infeliz hacía como si yo no existiera y eso me indignaba. Ya sabía cómo se sentía cierto compañero canadiense que tenía, al pobre jamás lo veían ni escuchaban… y así era como me trataba Antonio en ese momento. Simplemente, yo no estaba ahí para él. ¿Sus padres? Ah, ellos habían decidido comenzar a ignorar cualquier tipo de problema que tuviéramos el bastardo y yo, después de todo, yo vivía enojado y él vivía molestándome, por lo menos antes de que yo comenzara a hacerle la ley del hielo. Como sea, el punto es que esa víspera de Navidad fue un asco para mí. No le entregué mi regalo cuando fue el momento de hacerlo. Mientras, a mí me regalaron una novela sobre mafiosos, cortesía del padre de Antonio, un CD de música y una bufanda tejida por su mamá (no lo voy a negar, quiero a ese par de viejos como si fueran mis propios padres)… ¿Y el idiota? Nada. Todos los años me regalaba cualquier tontera, pero aquél año… ¡Nada, maldita sea!

Pero haría que se arrepintiera.

Era pasada medianoche y todos se habían ido a acostar… excepto yo. Sigilosamente, fui hasta la habitación de Antonio y me quedé parado frente a la puerta. De nuevo, aquella sensación de nerviosismo mezclado con el temor, más el sonrojo que me provocaba la vergonzosa idea de regalarle la tonta tortuga al bastardo. Respiré hondo y con todo el valor reunido, di un par de golpes a la madera de la puerta.

– ¡Voy~! – canturreó desde el dormitorio. Yo escondí el regalo en mi espalda antes de que Antonio abriera la puerta – ¿Qué suce…? Ah, eres tú – dijo mirándome con desprecio, haciéndome querer desaparecer, escapar, hundirme en la tierra y no verlo jamás.

Sin más, ahogando cada insulto que quería salir de mi boca, saqué el regalo de mi espalada y se lo pasé.

– F-feliz Navidad – mi voz temblaba… y mis manos también.

Él no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándome incrédulo ante lo que veía. Por supuesto, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que yo estaría dándole un regalo, sin insultarlo, después de todo lo que había pasado? Con el regalo aún en sus manos, parpadeó un par de veces y se dispuso a abrirlo. Yo con los nervios de punta lo observé, ansioso por ver su reacción, pero con miedo a que rechazara la pobre tortuga. Una vez abierto el regalo, el idiota tomó el peluche y se quedó como diez segundos quieto, sin hacer nada más que mirarlo con una cara de estupefacción. Luego lo dio vuelta, y lo observó. Le dio un par de vueltas más y continuó analizándolo como si tuviera la cosa más extraña en frente de él.

Entonces me miró con su estúpida cara de asombro, enrojeciéndose.

– ¿T-tú la hiciste? – se animó a decir por fin. Yo, más rojo que él, tan sólo pude atinar a afirmar con la cabeza.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse… El idiota… ¿estaba llorando? No podía creerlo. Antonio sostenía el peluche llorando de emoción… ¿y sólo porque yo se lo hice? Realmente… ¡No podía creerlo! E-entonces… ¿todo había resultado bien? ¿De verdad?... Pues sí, y lo supe cuando me encontré a mi mismo siendo rodeado por los brazos del bastardo. ¡Me estaba abrazando! ¿En qué momento se me lanzó? No me di cuenta, pero eso era lo de menos. En lo único que pude pensar fue en lo cálido y cómodo que se sentía estar tan cerca de él, en lo agradable que era respirar su aroma… y en lo mucho que necesitaba sentirlo así e cerca… Oh… ¡no imaginan cuánto había extrañado sus abrazos!

– ¡Lovi~! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname! – lloriqueó mientras mantenía sus brazos rodeándome – ¡Olvida todo lo que te dije el otro día, mi Lovi! ¡Nada de eso fue cierto! ¡Yo te adoro y ya no soportaba un día más sin hablarte! ¡No sabes lo que me dolió verte llorar! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, perdóname por todo! ¿sí?

– Y-ya detente, idiota – dije en voz baja.

– Hermanito ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – preguntó dejando de abrazarme, para mirarme a los ojos.

– ¡No me llames así! ¡Tan sólo deja de llorar y no me abraces, maldita sea! – respondí intentando sonar duro, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado feliz.

– ¡Aaaaw! ¡Gracias, Lovi! – exclamó dándome un abrazo nuevamente – ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! ¡Te quiero mucho, Lovi! ¡Eres la mejor persona que existe! ¡Gracias!

– ¡Está bien! ¡Ya suéltame! – me quejé mientras hacía que se separara de mí.

– ¿Qué nombre le puedo poner? – se preguntó a si mismo mirando la tortuga – ¡Ay, Lovi! ¡Te quedó tan linda y tierna que… se llamará "Romano"! ¿Qué te parece? – Romano era mi segundo nombre ¡Ah, se idiota!

– ¡Me da lo mismo!... Tan sólo no la pierdas, que me costó hacerla – admití. Él rió de alegría para luego quedarse unos segundos mirándome, sin dejar de sonreír – ¿Q-qué te pasa, idiota? – cuestioné incómodo por sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

– Lovi, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? – dijo de pronto. Y yo me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡Pervertido! – fue lo primero que pensé… y que grité.

– ¡No, Lovi! No me digas eso – rió – me refiero que durmamos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños… ¿Qué dices, hmm?

Lo dudé un rato. Sinceramente, la idea me incomodaba demasiado y de estar en una situación normal, le hubiera pegado y me habría ido de inmediato a mi habitación, pero… aquel momento era diferente. Suspiré resignado.

– Bien… ¡Pero será la última vez! ¿entendido?

– ¡Genial! ¡Ven, entra! – exclamó arrastrándome dentro de su habitación.

Se me había olvidado lo agradable que podía ser dormir con él. Se sentía tan tibio y acogedor. Ah… dormí como nunca esa noche. Relajado, en paz por saber que todo se había solucionado y… extrañamente feliz por tenerlo tan cerca. Era una sensación perfecta.

Esperaba que aquello durara para siempre… ¡Es que no podía ser mejor! Ya me estaba acostumbrando a soportar mis nuevos sentimientos (que, según yo, no eran de amor) y, además, el idiota y yo estábamos más cercanos que nunca. Pasábamos juntos todo el día, jugando, conversando en el patio o haciendo cualquier otra cosa para matar el tiempo, tan solo siendo felices por el simple hecho de haber terminado con la estúpida guerra fría que tuvimos. Él había dejado de torturarme con sus empalagosas muestras de cariño (está bien, eso es imposible, pero ya no lo hacía tan seguido) y comenzó a tratarme como a su igual, no como a su "hermanito menor". Por mi parte, dejé de ser tan agresivo y… bueno, nunca dejé de insultarlo, pero ya no con mala intención y él lo sabía.

Sí, era demasiado perfecto como para que durara para siempre.

Evidentemente, pronto los problemas iban a comenzar. Y serían dos… El primero, un pervertido francés que no dejaría de molestarme y el segundo, un tonto amante de la pasta que se veía igual a mí… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?


	6. ¿Un beso?

Perdón por la demora! D: ...Creo que este capi me quedó un poco largo xD Quizás no tanto :B  
Saben? Había organizado este Fic en 7 capítulos, pero cada vez se me ocurren más ideas y las voy poniendo xD Creo que será mucho más largo de lo que pensé. Este mes comencé con la universidad, así que el tiempo libre para escribir se me acortó un poco. Lo ideal sería subir capitulo por semana, no por mes -.-U ...así que, díganme, prefieren capitulos largos por mes o cortos por semana? xD  
Bueno, como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews, que son los que me motivas a seguir con el Fic :D ...por eso, si leen, dejen un review! Así me apuro más en subir el próximo capítulo 8D Ya me dejo de tanto blabla y los dejo con Lovilove~

* * *

Once de febrero. Faltaba un día para el cumpleaños número dieciséis del bastardo.

Recuerdo que hasta los diez años, sus cumpleaños siempre fueron esas típicas fiestas infantiles, con globos, regalos, estúpidos payasos y todas esas niñerías. Yo participaba poco (por no decir nada) en aquellas celebraciones. Sólo aparecía a la hora de comer el pastel y nada más, ni por más que le idiota insistiera con que quería tener a su "hermanito" a su lado, yo me negaba y me iba al patio a jugar solo… sí, solo y qué? ¡Todos los amigos de Antonio eran mayores que yo y no me agradaban, maldición! Punto. Pero a partir de los once años, el bastardo comenzó a celebrar sus cumpleaños fuera de casa. No tengo idea de qué mierda iba a hacer con Gilbert y con otros idiotas más que no conozco, supongo que ir al cine, hacer cosas de bándalos o lo que sea para gastar el tiempo, jamás me preocupé por eso, de hecho era mucho mejor para mí ¡Menos horas soportando su estúpida cara!

Y no esperaba que aquél año fuera diferente, ¿por qué habría de serlo? Ya tenía bien claro que no vería al idiota durante todo el día, aunque en el fondo sabía que yo no quería eso. ¡Por supuesto que no! No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… maldita sea. Pero por supuesto que no le iba a decir aquello.

– ¿Qué harás mañana? – le pregunté de forma casual mientras veíamos televisión.

– ¿Mmh? Ah… no lo sé, lo mismo que todos los días, supongo – rió – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada, olvídalo – respondí fingiendo desinterés.

¿A qué se refería con "lo mismo que todos los días"? ¿Se había aburrido de celebrar su cumpleaños o qué? O no me digan que se le olv…

– ¡Ah! ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! – exclamó.

…se le olvidó su propio cumpleaños. ¡Pero que sujeto más estúpido, por Dios!

– ¡¿Tan tonto eres que incluso se te olvida eso? !

– Hahaha~ Lo siento, es que justo ahora no lo tenía en mente – me quedé esperando a que dijera algo más, pero sólo continuó observando la pantalla.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás mañana? – repetí mi pregunta – ¿Saldrás como siempre?

Volteó para mirarme y sonrió.

– ¡Pues claro que no! Quiero seguir pasando más tiempo contigo, Lovi~, especialmente mañana…

Y me sonrojé. Es que… no, no lo entiendo… ¡¿Cómo se le hacía tan fácil provocar esa reacción en mí? ! Odiaba eso… ¡Y aún lo odio, maldición! Fruncí el ceño, enojado conmigo mismo, por colorarme tan rápido, y por no saber bien qué comentar sobre lo que el español me acababa de decir.

– M-me agrada s-saber eso – dije honestamente… y repito: _honestamente_… ¡Mierda! ¿desde cuándo era TAN honesto?

Pero tampoco le iba a decir "¡Oh, qué desgracia! Mejor vete con tus amigos y déjame solo con Romano, la tortuga". De todos modos, estábamos en tiempos de paz. No tenía nada de malo que yo fuera sincero algunas pocas veces, ni que él se abstuviera de lanzárseme encima para sofocarme con sus abrazos, tal como en ese momento, en que noté como retenía el impulso de abrazarme por la respuesta que le di. Además, ¿qué mejor que pasar su cumpleaños lo dos… juntos y… solos… sin nadie molestando? Sí, me agradaba la idea... tal vez el destino por fin me había dado tregua.

– Por eso… – dijo Antonio de pronto – invité a algunos amigos a la casa… ¿genial, no?

Olviden lo que dije ¡El destino me odiaba y siempre me odiará!

Doce de febrero. El día en que llegaría a mi vida uno de los peores problemas que tenido que soportar hasta ahora.

Los padres de Antonio le regalaron la casa por el día, literalmente. Le dieron permiso se hacer lo que quisiera, donde quisiera y como quisiera, con tal de que al día siguiente todo volviera a estar intacto. Yo planeaba pasar el día encerrado en mi habitación, sin tener que verle la cara a Gilbert y a un montón de desconocidos más, que seguramente sería igual de molestos que ese alemán egocéntrico, así me evitaría problemas, los invitados no tendrían que aguantar mis constantes insultos y yo no tendría que pasarla pésimo ¿Genial, no?

Pero el bastardo me insistió con que lo acompañara… y lo hizo con su maldita y… estúpida y… hermosa sonrisa, maldición ¡Es un manipulador! Así que al final tuve que estar presente en su celebración, en contra de mi voluntad... y me hizo prometerle que me quedaría hasta el final. Demonios.

El cumpleaños del idiota no era una fiesta, más bien, era solo una reunión de amigos, algo para pasar un rato agradable (por lo menos para ellos)… Y bueno, yo agradecía que no fuera una estúpida fiesta con esa molesta y estruendosa música que les gustaba a los adolescentes de esos años, sino me hubiera aburrido como una ostra.

La primera en llegar fue Emma, vestida de verde (mi color favorito), con su bonita sonrisa y tan espontánea como siempre… De verdad, no entiendo por qué no me enamoré de ella.

– ¡Toño~! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó apenas entró, lanzándose encima del bastardo para abrazarlo… _¿Qué mier…?_

– ¡Oye! – mi boca se abrió sin que lo pensara ¡Maldición! Cuando me di cuenta, los dos habían volteado a verme, él con una cara de desconcierto y ella con una cara de "¿ah, estás celoso?" que me molestó bastante. Y yo… está demás decirlo, me ruboricé ante mi estúpida reacción.

– ¿Qué sucede, Lovi? – cuestionó Antonio. No le respondí.

– ¡Ah, tranquilo! También hay un abrazo para ti – dijo la belga soltando al idiota y dirigiéndose a mí.

– ¿Eh? N-no era... – balbuceé sin completar mi frase, porque la chica ya me tenía entre sus brazos.

– No te pongas celoso, Lovino – me dijo al oído –… sé que Antonio es sólo tuyo.

Sin más, me soltó para volver a conversar con el bastardo.

Y ahí quedé yo, sin reaccionar, analizando las palabras de Emma… y sintiendo como mis mejillas, mis orejas y mi cara entera se sonrojaban más de lo que debieran… ¡Pero maldita sea! ¿Es que aún seguía la tipa con esa estúpida idea en la cabeza? ¡Justo cuando había dejado de pensar en ello, maldición! Como sea, no dejaría que aquella tontería volviera a arruinar mi _amistosa_ relación con el bastardo de nuevo, no señor… Todo debía continuar como estaba.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó un sujeto que no había visto antes. Era alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, peinado de una forma bastante… despeinada, no se me ocurre otra palabra. Vestía de rojo y negro y traía como mil botellas de cerveza… ¡Otro alcohólico como Gilbert! Entró gritando el nombre de Antonio, seguido de las felicitaciones y todo eso. Hmph! sabía que los amigos del bastardo no podían ser sino iguales que el maldito albino.

– Lovi, él es Den Andersen… Den, él es Lovino, mi hermano – nos presentó el idiota.

– No soy tu hermano, maldita sea – murmuré, cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo.

– ¡Es un gusto, Lovino! – sonrió el tal Den. De pronto fijó su vista en mi cabello – ¡Hey! Que rulo más extraño ¿te lo puedo sacar?

Y sin esperar mi respuesta, lo haló… ¡Y qué manera de halarlo, maldita sea! Me enrojecí de golpe y grité el "¡CHIGI!" más agudo y vergonzoso que jamás había soltado, y conste que mis gritos suelen bien masculinos ¿de acuerdo? El rubio me soltó ante la impresión que le causó mi forma de reaccionar y se rió. Es que… ¡Aaahg! ¡No llevaba ni un minuto de conocerlo y ya lo odiaba! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar mi… m-mi… mi zona s-senbile? ¡Nadie podía tirar de mi rulo! Absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Antonio.

Me enojé, mejor dicho, ¡estaba completamente enfurecido! Gruñí un par de maldiciones y me alejé lo más posible del idiota que casi me violó. Estúpido rubio que hala rulos.

Luego llegaron más invitados, entre ellos, un sujeto con olor a gato que daba sueño con tan solo verlo, un chico coreano que repetía "da ze~" cada vez que terminaba una frase, el idiota de Gilbert, ya lo conocen, y tantos más que no valen la pena mencionar. Todos traían bebidas, aperitivos, juegos de mesas y ese tipo de cosas para aportar con algo a la reunión. Era bastante gente, pero la casa era grande y no se notaba demasiado. Siendo sincero, me sorprendió la cantidad de amigos que tenía el bastardo, yo tan sólo había conocido al hermano del macho patatas. Pero bueno, seguramente, esa era la cantidad normal de amigos que tenía una persona… no en mi caso. Hubiera estado seguro de que no llegaría nadie más al cumpleaños, pero… aún faltaban dos.

Tocaron la puerta y de inmediato corrió Antonio a abrirla, dejando entrar a… a… no sé si sea correcto llamarle "individuo". A una COSA con barba, pelo largo rubio y con olor a vino, lo cual no era de sorprender si justamente traía un par de botellas de vino en sus manos.

– ¡Francis! – exclamó emocionado el español, dándole un abrazo al recién llegado.

– ¡Oh, Antonio! _Mon ami ¡Joyeux anniversaire!_ – le saludó el otro dándole un par besos en ambas mejillas.

Qué. Mi. Er. Da.

¡Por todos los benditos tomates! ¡¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa? !

Imposible. Ese fenómeno era peor que Gilbert ¡PEOR! Tan sólo verlo hacía que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda, maldición. ¿Por qué no se cortaba ese cabello? ¡Esa barba lo hacía ver sucio! Y… ¿Cuál era el gusto de usar una camisa semidesabrochada, dejando ver todo su peludo y asqueroso pecho a la vista? A todo eso se le sumaba esa lujuriosa voz con acento francés que parecía decir _"te voy a violar"_ o algo así. Y para colmo, tenía la osadía de besar a Antonio en… aquella forma. Qué marica. Aquel sujeto era un homosexual a todas luces y, tal parecía, se sentía más que orgulloso por aquello… ¡Pero qué repugnante!... ¿Qué?... Sí, ya sé que yo también soy un maldito gay, PERO yo no ando vestido de rosado y… no, esperen, si uso rosado… ¡pero un rosado masculino!… ¿eso existe? ¡Sí, si existe, maldita sea! El punto es que la diferencie entre ese jodido marica francés y yo es que yo NO ando besuqueando al primer hombre que se me cruce como él lo hizo con Antonio… ¡Y no estaba celoso! Es sólo que me dio asco ver eso.

Luego del "saludo", el marica, que a propósito se llamaba Francis (vaya nombre, le quedaba como anillo al dedo), volteó hacia donde yo estaba y, percatándose de mi presencia, sonrió. Oh, Dios líbreme para siempre de esa mirada que me mandó en aquel momento ¡Me dio pesadillas!

– Ah~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo acercándose a mí… ¡¿Acaso era necesario añadir ese maldito y orgásmico "Ah"?

– ¡Él es Lovino! – dijo felizmente Antonio mientras se llevaba el par de botellas que había traído el francés.

– ¡Lovino! Antoine me ha hablado tanto sobre ti, tenía muchos deseos de conocerte – ronroneó con ese estúpido acento… comenzaba a desesperarme.

– Se llama Antonio, no Antoine, idiota – bufé, ante lo cual, el bastardo del vino solo rió divertido.

–… Y tal como él me dijo, eres una criatura realmente linda – se me acercó aún más, tomando mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara directamente a su asquerosa y peluda cara – Oh, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos mucho, Lovi~

Terror. Es lo único que podía sentir estando en tal situación ¡El maldito marica era peor de lo que pensaba!

Estaba apunto de insultarlo e irme corriendo cuando…

– Francis, déjalo tranquilo ¿sí~? – sonrió Antonio acercándose, pero tanto el rubio como yo sabíamos que aquella perturbadora sonrisa no era más que una máscara para ocultar su... ¿enfado? Ok, ignoraré eso.

Y Francis me soltó.

Pues ya ven, así fue mi primera impresión del pervertido amigo del bastardo. No ha mejorado mucho desde entonces, pero por lo menos ya no grito ni me voy a esconder detrás de Antonio cada vez que Francis aparece… excepto cuando anda ebrio (créanme, no quieren ver al francés así cerca de ustedes).

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando llegó la última invitada. Antonio estaba ocupado sirviendo algunas cosas a los demás y como me vio cerca de la puerta, me pidió que la abriera… ¡Ah, ese idiota! Es SU cumpleaños, son SUS invitados… ¡Él debería recibirlos a todos! De todos modos, no iba a comenzar a reclamarle en ese momento, preferí pasar lo más desapercibido posible, así los estúpidos amigos del bastardo no me molestarían. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, dejando pasar a una chica de unos quince años, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro decorado con una flor. Hasta aquí todo normal, pero…

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – me preguntó ahorrándose cualquier tipo de saludo. _¡Qué tipa más descortés!_

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo vivo aquí! – le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se quedó mirándome unos segundos, con una expresión confundida en su rostro. Entonces llegó Antonio y la saludó, seguido de él apareció el idiota de Gilbert.

– ¡Elizabeta! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! – exclamó el cumpleañero. Ella apartó su mirada de mí y devolvió el saludo.

– ¡Jamás hubiera faltado! ¡Siempre es un agrado verte, Toño!

– ¡Lizzie! – gritó Gilbert que, para desgracia de mis oídos, estaba justo al lado mío – ¿Y no saludas al asombroso yo?

– Ah… Hola, estúpido – dijo sin mucho interés en el albino. Hehehe, quizás sí me iba a agradar esta chica – Oh, a propósito, Antonio, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Feliciano?

– ¿Feliciano? Hahaha, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – rió el bastardo.

– ¿Eh?… P-pero si lo invitaste – me apuntó. En aquel entonces yo no tenía ni la más jodida idea de que existía un idiota que era parecido a mí y que, para colmo, era mi hermano de sangre, por lo que ya imaginarán la impresión que me dejó Elizabeta… ¡Era una loca!

– Ah, perdón por no presentártelo antes – sonrió Antonio – él se llama Lovino, ¡es mi hermano! – ¿seguía con eso? ¡Maldita sea! –… adoptivo – añadió al notar la mirada asesina que le mandé. Pero Elizabeta seguía con la misma cara de desconcierto y, desconforme con lo que el bastardo le dijo, volteó a verme y me preguntó:

– ¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Feli?

¡Pero qué cabeza más dura!

– ¡Joder! ¡El idiota ya te dijo que me llamo Lovino! – exclamé enojado – No soy, ni conozco a ningún Feliciano, maldición.

– Pfft… ¡Hahahahaha! – comenzó a reír como loca aquella… loca – ¡Perdón, perdón! Hahaha, es cierto, no hay modo de que tú seas Feliciano, hahaha… es sólo que… conozco a un niño que se parece mucho a ti, perdón por la confusión, hahaha~

No podía esperar menos, era evidente que el anormal de Antonio tendría a otros anormales como amigos. Gracias a Dios me pude acostumbrar a ellos y así logré sobrevivir durante estos veinte años.

Dejaría el tema del cumpleaños hasta aquí, pero… Agh… Pasó algo, algo que NO quisiera contar, pero lo contaré de todos modos. Mierda. Fue lo que arruinó todo, TODO… Está bien, quizás exagero, es decir… no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió. ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ! ¡Claro que si me arrepiento! E-era demasiado pronto aún, aún no tenía las cosas claras y…

A la mierda, iré al grano: Nos besamos.

Corrección, ÉL me besó, yo no hice nada.

¿Que cómo fue? ¡Con el estúpido jueguito de la botella!

Estuve todo ese día pegado como lapa a Antonio. No me malinterpreten, es que no quería estar solo entre tanta gentes desconocida y… el bastardo me defendería si alguno de sus amigos me molestaba, además, era su cumpleaños y… ¡Lo que sea! El punto es que cuando a la loca de Elizabeta se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a la "botellita", el maldito Antonio me OBLIGÓ a sentarme a su lado y a participar también del juego…

¡Demonios! ¡Yo NO quería jugar! Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y no estaba equivocado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, acepté estar presente en la celebración del idiota y debía cumplir, y si eso requería tener que participar también en ese tipo de juegos… lo haría. Además, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que justo me tocara a mí besarme con alguien? Es decir, éramos alrededor de diez o más personas jugando y la mayoría éramos hombres, lo que quería decir que NO habrían besos muy seguidos ¿verdad?... Amenos que…

– ¡Yay! ¡Idiota, te tocó Den! – exclamó Elizabeta dando un pequeño aplauso emocionada. El idiota del que ella habla es Gilbert.

Repito, EMOCIONADA… ¡¿Es que quién en su sano juicio de emociona con la idea de ver a dos hombres besándose? ! Y no solo era ella, Emma también tenía un extraño brillo de expectación en sus ojos… ¿Acaso e-ella también? No podía creerlo… ¡Qué horror! Con razón estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de v-verme e-enamo-morado d-de Antonio… m-maldición.

Hubiera jurado que esos dos sujetos no se iban a besar, es decir, si no era uno el que rechazaba el beso, sería el otro ¿no?

No.

Ambos estaban tan rejodidamente borrachos que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya habían comenzado a besuquearse de la forma más babosamente repugnante que puedan imaginar… ¡ASCO!... F-fue una de las peores cosas que he visto en mi vida y… ¡AGH! No pude verlos ni tres segundos, en serio, ¡qué desagradable! Así que voltee la mirada a otra dirección, yo no soy un maldito pervertido como todo el resto que se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos la escena. Miré de reojo a Antonio. Ah… el idiota se estaba riendo ¡Hmph! ¡Era obvio! Si es lo único que sabe hacer.

– ¡Oh, mi…! ¡Eso fue tan sexy! – chilló la pervertida de Elizabeta después de que los otros dos se separaron.

– S-s… ¡Sigamos jugando! – exclamó Emma, notablemente fascinada con la idea de ver otro asqueroso beso como ese.

Y así, continuaron jugando un rato, mientras mi presencia era casi imperceptible. Mantuve silencio y traté de ignorarlos en lo posible. Pero tal parece que la maldita botella se había aburrido se ignorarme y apuntó directamente a mí…

Oh… Demonios…

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar ¡Ni siquiera para preguntar quién había girado la botella! Es que… no estaba tomando atención, maldita sea… Y de la nada sentí una leve presión en mis labios, un suave beso que se me hizo familiar.

– ¿E-Emma?

– ¡Hehe! No creo que tengas problemas con que te haya besado, ¿verdad? – preguntó sonriendo la chica.

Ah… ¡Qué alivio! Me hubiera pegado un tiro si me hubiera besado así uno de los hombres…

– N-no… no te preocupes – respondí desviando la mirada.

– ¡Lovi~! ¡Te toca! – dijo el bastardo que estaba al lado mío… con su estúpida sonrisa. Y me ruboricé… ¡Tch!

Protesté un poco, quejándome de que no quería jugar ni nada de eso, pero al final terminé por tomar la botella y girarla, esperando que por milagro me tocara con alguna de las dos chicas, por que Lovino NO se besaría con un hombre en frente de todos. Y claro, si no besaba a quien me tocara, debía hacer alguna estúpida penitencia, pero luego de ver a quién apunto la botella, aceptaría CUALQUIER penitencia que me dijeran, en serio.

La maldita botella bastarda estaba apuntando al pervertido que apestaba a vino, Francis.

¡Qué demonios!

– ¡Oh, Lovino! ¡Esto debe ser el destino! – canturreó el maldito con su acento francés, acercándose peligrosamente a mí con sus obvias intenciones de violarme en frente de todos. Sí, VIOLARME, por que esa cara suya gritaba a todo pulmón que no se conformaría con un solo y simple beso!

– ¡CHIGI! ¡No te acerques, maldito! – grité escondiéndome detrás de Antonio… ¡Vaya cobarde, maldita sea!

– ¿Hmm? ¿No quieres tener el lujo de besar mis exquisitos labios, _mon petit_?

– No, no quiere – escuché decir a Antonio, con un tono cortante, pero sin dejar de lucir su estúpida sonrisa.

– Honhonhon, entiendo, entiendo – rió el rubio – Entonces veamos que penitencia deberás cumplir, Lovino.

La verdad, no fue una penitencia demasiado dura. Era algo sencillo, un poco vergonzoso, pero nada que no se pudiera sobrellevar. Lo que lo hizo difícil fue el idiota de Antonio… ¿Lo que tenía que hacer? ¡Simple! Cantar algo, cualquier cosa. Y recordé una canción que le había escrito a los tomates cuando era pequeño. No me daba vergüenza cantarla, ¡amo los tomates! Pero… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué el bastardo debía estar chillando "Aww, qué lindo~", "Lovi, me encanta tu voz!", "cantas tan hermoso", "eres tan tierno", durante todo el maldito minuto en que canté? ¡M-me ponía nervioso! Y no, no es por lo que creen, es que… ¡Me desconcentraba, maldición!

Como sea, cumplí mi penitencia y los demás continuaron con su jueguito. De nuevo, no les presté mucha atención hasta que… hasta que vi como la botella del mal se detenía justo en dirección a Antonio. Y quien la había hecho girar fue… Qué mierda, no me van a creer. ¡La había hecho girar un gato! ¿Q-qué demonios hacía un gato ahí? ¡Jamás habíamos tenido uno! Ah, tal parece que era un gato del chico que estaba medio dormido… ¿Cómo entró? ¡Bah! Da lo mismo, el estúpido Antonio es tan estúpido que besó a estúpido gato en la nariz. Yo rodé los ojos, casi acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos tan anormales que solía tener el español. Los demás rieron.

P-pero… Luego le tocaba girar la botella a él… Eso significaba que se besaría con alguien...

_¡Oh, por favor que le tocara con el gato de nuevo!_

N-no es que me importara en aquél momento, era asunto de Antonio besarse con otra gente, no mío, a mi no me afectaba en absoluto si besaba a las chicas o… a otros chicos o… al marica de Francis… ¡O cualquiera que no fuera yo!... No, para nada, no era algo que me incumbiera, no era de mi interés. Pero definitivamente, no quería verlo. Hu-hubiera sido demasiado extraño ver eso, es decir, verlo besar al tonto gato ya me pareció extraño, no imagino como sería si hubiera tenido que besar a algún otro sujeto…

Ah…

Menos mal que no sucedió…

Pero el hecho de que aquella infeliz botella me estuviera apuntando a mí tampoco me calmaba... ¡Maldición! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¿Antonio me iba a besar?

Quedé pasmado observando aquél objeto, apuntándome, ¡burlándose de mí! Luego miré a Antonio quien se… Oh, por Dios…

¿S-se sonrojó?

N-no… no imaginaba eso de él, es decir, ¡soy YO el que se sonroja! Y por supuesto, en ese momento ya me había colorado como siempre… está demás mencionar eso, es información obvia. ¿Pero él?

– ¡Vamos! ¡Bésense! – animó Emma. ¡¿Cuál era la necesidad de querer verme con Antonio? !

– ¡Sí! Además, son hermanos, no debería haber problema – añadió Elizabeta. ¿No le había mencionado ya el bastardo que NO éramos hermanos de sangre? Tch!, supongo que la castaña prefería imaginar que las cosas eran diferentes… ¿le gustará el incesto o qué? ¡Que asco!

– ¡Es cierto! – gritó el borracho de Gilbert – ¡Mi hermanito y yo siempre nos besamos!

…

Ok, eso fue demasiada información. DEMASIADA. ¡No quería saber eso, maldita sea! ¡No imaginan la repugnante imagen mental que se me formó en ese momento! ¡Puaj! ¿Los dos macho patatas, besándose? ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Que alguien borre ese pensamiento de mi mente! Agh… ¡Después de tanto tiempo AÚN recuerdo las pesadillas que tuve por culpa de eso! Mierda… ¡Mierda!

– Ehmmm… Bueno, si lo ponen así, no creo que haya problema… – la voz de Antonio me sacó de mis pensamientos – ¿Qué dices, Lovi?

– ¿Eh? A-ah… E-es… que… n-no sé, y-yo… – balbucee como retrasado mental. De verdad, no podía articular palabra alguna… ¡¿Pero por qué? ! ¡Tan sólo debía decir "No quiero, maldito idiota" y listo!… ¿por qué me costaba tanto decirlo?... Joder, así comenzamos con las preguntas de mierda otra vez.

– Aaaw~ ¡Te ves tan tierno! ¡Pareces un tomatito! Déjame darte un beso, ¿puedo? ¿sí~? – se me acercó de pronto, poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, haciendo que le viera directamente a los ojos.

_¡Carajo!_

No quería ni pensar en cómo me veía en ese momento (seguramente, como un puto tomate, tal como dijo el bastardo). Es que… ¡Maldición! ¡Es difícil de explicar! El idiota me hipnotizaba con esa estúpida y… hermosa mirada suya. Hacía que mi corazón palpitara mil veces más rápido que lo normal, que sintiera como si me faltara oxígeno, que mis manos sudaran y… que toda la sangre subiera a mi cabeza, lo que era más que obvio para cualquiera que me viera. No es que me importara que me vieran, de hecho me había olvidado por completo de que había como diez personas más con sus ojos clavados en Antonio y en mí, y es que en aquél instante lo único que podía ver era a Antonio, a él y a su _deseable y deliciosa_ boca que se movía para repetir su pregunta…

– ¿Lovino?... ¿puedo?

Embobado, sin ningún pensamiento razonable en mente, asentí levemente ante su pregunta, cerré mis ojos y…

Lo sentí.

Sentí ese par de suaves y carnosos labios presionando sobre los míos.

_Oh, mi… Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío… OH, DIOS MÍO_.

Un dulce y tierno beso que duraría menos de un segundo, pero que para mí pareció mucho más. El tiempo se detuvo… n-no sé cómo, pero se detuvo, y es que en ese único instante, ese único segundo en que Antonio me besó, conocí algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que existiera de verdad, algo que siempre vi como una tonta ilusión que sólo tenían aquellos idiotas despreocupados. Y en ese momento yo lo estaba sintiendo, e-eso… eso era…

¿Felicidad?

¿Sería posible que… aquella sensación de cosquilleo, de emociones mezcladas, esa sensación de querer gritar eufórico… fuera lo que llaman "felicidad"?

¿Y yo lo había sentido por besar a Antonio?...

_¿Qué mier…? _¡¿QUÉ? !

– Hahaha, no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? – preguntó el susodicho luego de separarse del beso.

Y yo aún medio atontado, con cara de idiota, enrojecido, sintiendo estúpidas sensaciones nuevas en mí… ¡Me sentía como un idiota!

Hasta que por fin mi cerebro decidió volver a funcionar y… me di cuenta de la situación en que estaba. En frente de Antonio, después de darme un beso _con él,_ y con todos sus amigotes observándome fijamente. _Ay, no… No, no, no, no…_ ¡Que alguien me sacara de ahí, por favor!

– Ca… ¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! ¡¿Qué demonios? ! B-besándome así…

– ¡P-pero Lovi! Creí que me habías dejado y…

– ¡Pues creíste mal, estúpido! – le interrumpí ¡Es que simplemente no podía creerlo!

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡No creí que te molestaría tanto! ¡Perdón! – suplicó con… con esa maldita cara de cachorro que pone. Siempre que hace eso se ve tan… tierno que… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me resisto! Ese desgraciado es un manipulador.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Ya cállate! – exclamé, intentando ocultar el hecho de que aún estaba ruborizado.

– Bueno, Lovino – dijo Elizabeta con tono suave – es tu turno.

– ¡Olvídalo! Me cansé de jugar esta mierda.

Y sin decir más, ante la mirada de todos, me levanté y caminé hasta mi habitación en donde me encerré, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta, dejándome caer en el suelo.

Y lloré... lloré lleno de frustración.

¡Mierda! Bonita manera de arruinar el cumpleaños del bastardo. Y yo que me había prometido acompañarlo durante todo el día e intentar que su celebración fuera lo más agradable posible, sin mis malditos berrinches. Mierda.

¡Pero no era mi culpa que brotaran tantas sensaciones extrañas en mí! ¡Maldición! ¡No era mi culpa ponerme tan nervioso en aquella situación!  
¡Joder! ¡Era culpa de Antonio y de su maldita mirada y de su maldito beso y…!

Esperen…

¿De verdad era culpa de eso?

No, no era posible… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Eso _jamás_!

Entonces… ¿por qué me había sentido así? ¿P-Por qué me sentí tan bien en ese pequeño segundo en que duró el beso?

No lo entendía... ¡Era extraño, maldita sea!

Suspiré.

Lo mejor sería dormir y olvidarme por un rato de lo sucedido. Tanta confusión me daría jaqueca.

Al otro día vería como arreglaría las cosas.


	7. Otro imbécil

Vale, intenté escribir más rápido XD Aún así me quedó más corto, la MITAD más corto ._. Emm... de todos modos díganme si está bien, sino se esperan dos meses más y le traigo un capi largo :) XDD La verdad no puedo escribir demasiado durante la semana, la universidad me consume ;A; Pero no se preocupen, que NO abandono este Fic porque... porque es spamano, maldición! x3 E intentaré actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, ojala una vez a la semana... (no crean q no las entiendo, también leo otros fics y me da nosequé cuando termino de leer un capçitulo y luego tengo q esperar mes y medio para el otro y FFFFFFFFFFFFFF)

Bueno, eso con respecto a los tiempos. Ahora, con respecto a este capítulo... no sé, léanlo XD tan solo espero que no les quede gusto a poco...  
Y... tengo la pequeña sensación de que el par de próximos capítulos tendrán poco spamano (muy a mi pesar ;_;) y después vendrá lo bueno! hurr hurr hurr... En verdad no, el otro día se me ocurrió una idea muy malvada y me odio por pensarla y me odio más porque la incluiré en el Fic XDDDD Les estoy dando spoiler, porque no me resisto XDDD Van a odiar al francés e.e xDDD pero eso será en 437 capítulos más (?

Ya me callo... Lean y espero sus reviews tan hermosos que me motivan a seguir escribiendo owo ...Ah! Y por cada review me apuro mas en actualizar, en serio XDD

* * *

A veces me pregunto si el estúpido en esta historia es Antonio o soy yo.

¿Qué rayos? ¡Por supuesto que él es el estúpido! Pero… ni con los veinte años que llevo conociéndolo, he logrado comprenderlo. Él es… raro, raro en el sentido de que jamás se puede adivinar lo que va a hacer, jamás se pueden predecir sus acciones ni lo que dirá, porque... ¡Él no es normal! Y sé que no es la primera vez que lo digo. Por eso me siento estúpido, porque no soy capaz de entenderlo. En cambio, él siempre ve a través de mí… ¿tan obvio soy? No, no lo soy. Las demás personas siempre se quedan con la primera impresión de mí y no se molestan en averiguar qué es lo que en verdad pienso… tampoco es como si yo quisiera que lo supieran, y tampoco quiero que el bastardo lo sepa, pero el maldito siempre encuentra el modo de… de romper la barrera que pongo y llegar a mi… mi lado vergonzoso, esa parte de mí que dice todo lo contrario a lo que digo en voz alta.

Es frustrante. Quisiera poder hacer eso también con él, poder leerlo y saber qué es lo que realmente piensa…

Pero no puedo.

Aquella mañana desperté pensando en qué decirle a Antonio cuando lo viera, quiero decir, después de insultarlo y armar una pequeña escena durante su cumpleaños no podía aparecerme frente a él y decirle "¡Hola, idiota! ¿Cómo dormiste?" como si nada ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! Y mucho menos luego de… de aquél be… b-beso. Maldita sea. MALDITA SEA ¡El beso! ¡Me sonrojaba por tan sólo recordarlo! No, no, no. No podía dejar que algo tan insignificante como eso me atormentara de ese modo. Sí, INSIGNIFICANTE, porque ese beso no significaba nada, ¡Nada! Y por supuesto que la mezcla de emociones felices que sentí tampoco significaba nada.

Me levanté para desayunar, preparado para… no sé, lo que sea que se viniera. Le vería la cara al idiota y no tenía claro qué le iba a decir, maldita sea… ¿Le iba a pedir perdón? ¿por el beso? Por favor ¡NO! Entonces… ¿Perdón por romper mi promesa?... Está bien, quizás él no le dio mucha importancia y, seguramente, su cumpleaños continuó mucho mejor después de que me fui. S-sí… seguramente, hasta me agradecería el hecho de que abandonara su celebración, es decir, ¿quién querría al gruñón de Lovino molestando? Ya sé que fue él mismo quien me dijo que lo acompañara, pero… ¿Y si sólo lo dijo para que no me sintiera mal? Él siempre ha sido muy considerado con todos, no me sorprendería que me haya invitado sólo para no sentirme solitario o… rechazado.

Estúpido bastardo. Como si a mí me importara estar o no estar en su estúpido cumpleaños. No, no le iba a pedir perdón. Lo más probable es que a Antonio le diera lo mismo lo que sucedió el día anterior, seguramente no le importó ni que yo me fuera, ni el beso… ¡Hmph! ¿Saben qué? ¡A mí también me daba lo mismo! Que se joda el maldito idiota.

Me estaba preparando un par de tostadas para desayunar cuando él apareció, con su típica sonrisa, aún en pijamas.

– ¡Hola, Lovi~! ¿Cómo dormiste? – saludó como si nada. De la misma forma en que pensé que yo no debería hacerlo.

Por supuesto, justo como lo imaginé. No le importó lo de ayer, para nada. ¡Me sentí tan estúpido por preocuparme tanto por nada! Maldición…

– Bien – mentí. Dormí pésimo y adivinen de quién era la culpa.

– ¡Ah, me alegro mucho! – noté un pequeño aire de sarcasmo en el tono con que dijo eso… Esperen… ¿Antonio siendo sarcástico? Hahaha, el mal sueño me estaba jugando en contra – Tú durmiendo como un angelito mientras yo me desvelé ordenando toda la casa… – añadió, dejando en claro que SI era un sarcasmo.

_¿Qué? _

Así que sí le había importado que me fuera antes, ¿Eh? ¡Pero sólo porque quería dejarme limpiando el puto desorden de SU cumpleaños! ¡¿Pero qué se creía? ! No… no podía aceptar aquello… ¡Pero que indignante, maldita sea! ¡Estúpido bastardo!

– ¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Querías que estuviera en tu cumpleaños sólo para limpiar?

– ¡Claro que no!, pero… un poco de ayuda no hubiera estado demás ¿Sabes? – suspiró – Pero prefiero no hablar de eso… No quiero discutir contigo recién comenzando el día.

– ¡Tú comenzaste, bastar…! – exclamé sentándome para comer.

– Lovino – me cortó, con el claro mensaje de "cállate" en su voz – ¡Ah~! ¡Pero de todos modos la pasé excelente ayer! Especialmente cuando te besé…

_¡MIERDA!_

Casi me atoré con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo.

Y me repetí mentalmente lo que dijo el idiota…

– ¡¿Qué demonios? !

– ¡Es que parecías un tomatito! Te veías tan tierno~

– ¡Yo no soy tierno, maldita sea! – me enrojecí… de rabia ¿OK?

– ¡Aaw! Y ahora también estás rojito – sonrió acercándose a mí. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y las apretó.

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué rayos haces?

– ¡Es que tu cara se siente igual que un tomate! – respondió aún jugando con mis mejillas.

– ¡Ya deja eso! ¡Y no me compares con un tomate, maldita sea!

– ¡Pero es cierto!… ¡Oh, ya sé! – Exclamó soltándome por fin – ¡De ahora en adelante serás te llamaré "mi tomatito"!

¡¿Eh? ! ¡Mierda, es que eso fue el colmo! No sólo tenía el descaro de decirme que sólo me quería en su celebración para ayudarlo a limpiar después, ¡sino que también se burlaba de mí! ¡Estúpido Antonio! ¡No era mi culpa enrojecerme tan fácilmente, maldita sea! Me enojé aún más de lo que ya estaba, es que… ¡agh! En serio, ¿quién carajo se creía que era? ¡Hmph! No tenía ni la más mínima intención de permanecer cerca de aquél idiota que me trataba así, maldición. Dejé mi desayuno a medio comer y me levanté bruscamente.

– ¡Jódete maldito bastardo! – le grité antes de avanzar hasta mi cuarto.

– ¡H-hey! ¡Espera, Lovi! – me llamó el idiota.

– ¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? ! – mi giré, visiblemente enfadado.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó de forma pausada – Hoy estás más gruñón de lo normal…

¿Y lo decía en serio? ¡Tch!... Repito, no podía entender a ese bastardo.

– ¡Maldito seas Antonio! ¿cómo quieres que esté? ¡Primero me dices que me querías en tu cumpleaños sólo para tenerme de sirviente limpiando todo! ¡Luego vienes burlándote de mi estúpida cara que se sonroja con cualquier jodida mierda! ¡Y además está ese maldito be-!... b-be… Bes… Be… B…

– ¿Beso? – completó lo que no podía decir.

– ¡No lo digas en voz alta, maldición!

– Oow, Lovi… ¿Tanto te molestó?

– ¡Por supuesto! F-fue desagradable – O por lo menos eso es lo que yo quería creer.

– Pero fue solo un beso, no deberías darle tanta importancia – sonrió – No es como si significara algo, hahaha~

_Oh…_

S-sí, él tenía razón. Tal vez yo solo estaba exagerando, como siempre… "No es como si significara algo"… Mmmh… Por supuesto, tampoco es como si aquellas estúpidas emociones que sentí durante el instante del beso significaran alguna otra cosa ¿verdad? Evidentemente, no significaban nada, tampoco el constante nerviosismo que me provocaba estar cerca del idiota, ni el maldito sonrojo que aparecía en mi cara, y mucho menos esa molesta rapidez con que mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que el bastardo me abrazaba o… me sonreía… o me decía cosas dulces. No, claro que no… no significaban nada.

Maldita sea…

¡Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos muy bien que todo lo anterior es una puta mentira! Odio eso… ¡Pero es que yo no sabía! ¡Demonios! Incluso si lo hubiera sabido, jamás admitiría q-que me estaban pasando c-cosas con el idiota. Maldito Antonio, haciéndome sentir estúpidas mariposas homosexuales en el estómago. Bastardo.

– Además… – continuó él – ayer de verdad me hubiera gustado tenerte conmigo hasta el final del día, ¡no para que me ayudaras a limpiar! Hahaha, no tomes tan en serio lo que te dije antes – se me acercó – Simplemente, me agrada tu compañía… Así que no te enojes ¿sí?

Y dijo lo último con esa brillante sonrisa suya que deja sin hablaba cualquiera, y claro, como yo no era la excepción, la única respuesta que le pude dar fueron mis malditas mejillas colorándose como…

– ¡Aw~! ¡Lovi, te ves como un tomate! – eso mismo.

Como sea, después de un par de cabezazos y algunos merecidos insultos al español, me clamé un poco y volví a la mesa para terminar de desayunar. El bastardo se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a conversar sobre temas diarios que no valen la pena mencionar. Más tarde llegaron sus padres.

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo hubiera continuado mi vida si todo se hubiera quedado así, tan solo viviendo con la familia de Antonio, teniendo una vida relativamente normal, preocupado sólo por mis estudios y por las chicas lindas que llegaría a conocer en el futuro, sin tener que liar con estúpidos celos, baja autoestima, complejo de inferioridad, la constante necesidad de estar cuidando a un imbécil con tics vocales y otras mierdas que me acompañaron durante mi adolescencia. Pero evidentemente, Dios no me iba a dejar vivir así de tranquilo… ¡Cómo no! De pronto el tipo se aburre y se le ocurre mandarme a un hermano con retraso mental, quien sería Lovino's troublemaker número dos. No hay necesidad de mencionar quién es el número uno ¿verdad?... Idiotas.

Yo tenía trece años recién cumplidos, séptimo grado en la escuela. Iba caminando despreocupadamente por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, rumbo a la clase de matemáticas, cuando alguien me toma del brazo de forma suave. Naturalmente, yo volteé para ver a quién se había atrevido a interrumpir mi camino, encontrándome con un chico bajito, asiático, de cabello negro y ojos color marrón oscuro. Me quedé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, sin entender qué demonios quería aquél desconocido… ¿Sería algún nuevo perdido o qué?

– Feliciano-kun, lo estaba buscando. Nos toca clase en el cuarto piso y… quería asegurarme de que no se perdiera – dijo el sujeto.

Aparte de pensar que el pobre estaba completamente loco, algo en aquella situación me sonaba familiar. ¿Feliciano? ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?... ¡Ah! ¡La pervertida de Elizaveta me llamó así la primera vez que me vio!... Esperen… ¡¿Eh? ! ¿Q-Quién mierda era ese tal Feliciano que todos confundían conmigo?

No me tardaría demasiado en conocer la respuesta.

– ¡Ve~! ¡Kiku~! – escuché una molesta voz decir detrás de mí.

Me giré y…

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían…

_Oh, por… ¿QUÉ… DEMONIOS?…_

Me encontré a un individuo agitando su brazo derecho mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Él era… no, no podía decir igual a mí, porque yo NO tengo esa cara de retrasado mental, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué aquél bastardo de parecía a mí? ! ¡Ladrón de apariencia! ¿Q-quién rayos era? Mi menté quedó en blanco por unos segundos, hasta que el chico con cara de Lovino versión feliz (cómo si eso fuera posible, maldición) llegó hasta donde estábamos y saludó al asiático agitando su brazo como si se lo quisiera arrancar del cuerpo, mientras yo me quedé mirándolo boquiabierto.

Así que él era el famoso Feliciano.

– Oh… – fue lo único que pudo decir el tal Kiku después de ser saludado, observando el sorprendente parecido entre aquél chico sonriente y yo.

– Ne ne, Kiku, ¿quién es tu amigo? – preguntó el idiota cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

– N-no lo sé, pensé que él eras tú, eh…

– ¡Ah~! ¡Pero si te pareces a mí! – me dijo ¡Oh vaya, si el tipo era todo un genio! Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor.

– ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste? ! – Exclamé luego de salir de mi estado de estupefacción – Q-quiero decir… ¿Q-quién eres? ¡¿Por qué mierda te pareces a mí, maldición? !

– ¡Soy Feliciano Edelstien! Ve~ ¿Y tú?

– L-Lovino Vargas – lo miré con desconfianza.

– ¡Es un placer conocerte Lovino! – dijo tomándome ambas manos y agitándolas de la misma forma como lo hizo con el otro chico – En verdad es una gran coincidencia nuestro parecido, ¿seremos parientes? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?... ¡Ah, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien tú y yo! ¿no crees? ¡Apuesto que te gusta la pasta! ¿Te gusta la pasta? ¡A mí si~! ¡Me encanta, es lo más delicioso que hay! ¡Oh! ¡Y también la pizza y los tomates! Hehe, debe ser porque soy italiano, no hay italiano que no sepa apreciar esas comidas... ¡Ah! ¡Pero no solo me gusta la comida! ¡Y dormir siesta! ¿Lovino, tú duermes siesta? ¡Yo sí! ¡Y también me gustan los gatos! ¡Además…!

– ¡Cállate maldita sea! – grité HARTO de su estúpida vocecita hablando tan rápido – Primero, NO, no nos llevaremos bien; segundo, sí, me gusta la pasta, la pizza y los tomates, amo los tomates; tercero, duermo siesta y no me interesan los gatos y… ¿Eres italiano? ¿Qué rayos? ¡Tu apellido suena alemán! Qué desagradable…

– Vee… Hehehe, es austriaco, mi familia viene de Austria, pero yo nací y he vivido siempre en Italia, así que… ¡Me siento italiano!

Así que eso era. Sinceramente, el sujeto no me había caído mal, aparte de su estúpida cara y su estúpida forma de hablar y de su obvia estupidez en general, pero como ya saben, estoy más que acostumbrado a los estúpidos (Hn, vivo con uno), por lo que este chico no sería tan difícil de soportar… supongo.

– Y… ¿conoces a Elizaveta? – pregunté.

– ¡Mi hermana mayor! ¡Claro~! Es muy bonita y simpática

– Ajám… Espera… ¡¿Es tu hermana mayor? !

– Hehe, algo así… Es la novia de mi hermano mayor, así que… ella es como mi hermana también.

– Perdón que los interrumpa, pero debemos ir a clases – dijo Kiku quien había mantenido silencio durante todo aquel rato.

– ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Nos vemos después, Lovino! – se despidió Feliciano, tomando a su amigo del brazo y yéndose corriendo a quién sabe dónde. Yo también debía ir a clases, así que sin más demora, continué con mi camino.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Feliciano. Aquél día no pude dejar de pensar en él… Por for, no me malinterpreten, lo digo por su maldito parecido conmigo. ¿Era eso normal? Quiero decir, al tipo tan solo le fruncían el ceño y ¡TA-DÁ! Lovino II. Intenté hacer lo inverso. Llegué a mi casa, fui al baño, me miré al espejo y probé poner mi cara con la misma sonrisa idiota que tenía Feliciano, con los ojos medio cerrados, diciendo "ve~" y toda la cosa…

Lo que vi fue… perturbador.

JAMÁS HARÉ ESO DE NUEVO.

En serio, NO quieren verme con cara de Feliciano. Ah… Antonio se preocupó cuando escuchó los insultos que le mandé a mi reflejo en el espejo por verse tan estúpido. Como sea, a pesar de lo espantoso que me veía con cara de idiota sonriente, el parecido era… era innegable. ¿Y si de verdad éramos parientes? ¡Pero él dijo que era austriaco y…! Hey… Yo era adoptado… Oh no… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso y-yo tenía s-sangre g… g-germana? ! ¡No, NO podía ser posible! ¡Eso NUNCA! Primero muerto, maldita sea. Pero entonces… él también debería ser adoptado y si ese era el caso, obviamente el pobre no tenía ni la menor idea. Y repito, si ese era el caso… ¿Aquél tonto era mi h-hermano? ¿de sangre? Demonios, era una posibilidad.

_Por favor, que no fuera cierto._

Le preguntaría su cumpleaños. Sí, eso. Y si por mera jodida casualidad su nacimiento llegara a coincidir con el mío… ugh… Tendría que recurrir a medidas drásticas para asegurarme que REALMENTE aquel idiota era mi hermano, porque no lo aceptaría tan facilmente… Y si Dios me odia y aquellas medidas llegaran a dar resultados no deseados… ¡Que me lleve el diablo! ¡Bienvenido a mi puta vida, Feliciano!

_Insisto, ojala que no fuera cierto._

Qué sorpresa me daría… maldición.


	8. Así que hermanos

Siento que la narración en este capítulo no me quedó muy bien, pero no me puedo exigir más mientras siga con la mente concentrada en otras cosas como los estudios ¬¬ Perdón por la demora y cualquier cosa que no les guste en este capítulo XD jsghj, Sinceramente, quiero terminar pronto con este Fic, porque tengo como 5 ideas más en mente y quiero escribirlas pronto! XD ...Bueno, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Recuerden que cada review es como un empujoncito que me ayuda a escribir y actualizar más rápido 8D

* * *

¿Les ha pasado que cuando están conversando sobre algo, de pronto llegan a otro algo que no tiene ninguna relación con el primer tema y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de cómo llegaron a aquél? Pues a mi no. Vale, vale… Sí, me ha pasado un par de veces, pero como pueden ver, no soy de los que platican mucho como para que me ocurra siempre. Bueno, lo digo porque, luego de perderme como un estúpido en el bosque, comencé a reflexionar sobre qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí y por qué… ¿Por qué? Por el idiota de Antonio. Inevitablemente, tuve que recapitular toda mi maldita vida y ahora me encuentro recordando la vez en que descubrí que Feliciano era mi hermano, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con mi situación actual.

Hmm… Miento. Aunque no lo parezca, Feliciano SÍ tiene que ver y MUCHO, maldita sea. Si no lo hubiera conocido, probablemente, ahora aún me estaría negando que… y-ya saben, lo q-que siento p-por el bastardo… maldición. Y seguramente, no me hubiera ido a vivir con él, ni mucho menos salido corriendo del campamento como estúpido para venir a buscarlo en este maldito bosque… ¡Arg! Me siento tan tonto. Seguramente, por estar siempre rodeando de estúpidos, ya me pegaron la estupidez. Dios, espero equivocarme.

Feliciano era todo un caso, me bastaron tres días de conocerlo para darme cuenta de aquello. Él era… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Jodidamente alegre, pero no como Antonio, ese idiota era alegre por ser optimista, era estúpido, pero por lo menos sabía dónde estaba parado. En cambio, el estúpido de Feliciano tenía una puta alegría tonta, TONTA al extremo ¡Me irritaba, maldición! Es decir ¿qué clase de persona anda sonriendo con cara de drogado y los ojos medio cerrados, diciendo "ve, ve", pensando-comiendo-hablando pasta, llorando por cualquier pequeñez y soñando despierto al mismo tiempo?... Y para colmo, había una enorme posibilidad de que él fuera mi hermano perdido, ÉL, entre todos los humanos ¡El más estúpido! Debo tener alguna clase de maldición o algo parecido.

Mierda.

El tipo me tomó confianza apenas me conoció, cosa que no me agradaba para nada. Me obligaba a pasar con él y su amigo japonés durante los recreos, me saludaba gritando cada vez que me veía y… bueno, me molestaba demasiado y como no soy de los que contienen la rabia, llegó el momento en que le grité… y cuando lo hice, él se puso a llorar… ¡A LLORAR! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¡¿Cinco años? ! ¡Por Dios, cualquiera que nos viera creería que lo había golpeado o qué mierda!... Haa... Entonces aprendí que había que tratarlo como a una delicada señorita para que no se ofendiera… será marica, maldición. Luego de tranquilizarlo para que dejara de lloriquear (cosa que no me costó demasiado, por suerte) no quedamos de acuerdo para juntarnos durante la tarde para conversar. Él no tenía la menor idea sobre qué conversaríamos, tampoco es como si pareciera importarle, pero yo lo tenía más que claro.

– Hey, Lovi ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó el bastardo de Antonio cuando me vio yendo a la puerta principal de la casa.

– A una pizzería – respondí sin mirarlo, a punto de abrir la puerta.

Pero él no pensaba dejarme ir así de fácil – ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces te acompaño! – exclamó entusiasmado.

– No, me voy a juntar con alguien y no puedes ir. Adiós.

– Aaw… ¿Por qué no?

Ya me estaba cabreando – ¡Porque no, maldición!

– ¿Me podrías decir por lo menos con quién vas a ir? – se me acercó.

¿Qué rayos era aquello? ¿Un interrogatorio o qué? Tsk… Maldito español.

– ¡Es un amigo simplemente!... Me voy.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me alegra mucho que tengas un amigo, Lovi~! ¡Te felicito! – Me abrazó – ¿Cómo se llama?

– ¡N-no te importa, maldita sea! ¡Y no me abraces! – reclamé forcejeando.

Él me soltó – Está bien, no te enojes – rió – sólo quería saber con quién vas a estar.

– Quizás te lo presente más adelante, pero ahora no ¿entendido? – Antonio asintió con la cabeza – Bien, me debo ir. Adiós. – abrí la puerta para irme por fin después del pequeño retraso que me dio el idiota.

– ¡Adiós, Lovi! ¡Cuídate mucho y vuelve temprano!

– Sí, sí, lo que sea… – y me largué.

Odiaba que el bastardo aún me tratara como a un crío, yo no necesitaba darle explicaciones a nadie sobre a dónde iba, qué mierda hacía y con quién… ¡Demonios! ¡Ya estaba grande como para aquello!... P-pero… tampoco me m-molestaba que Antonio se p-preocupara un p-poco por mí… ¡Pero solo un poco, eh! Como sea, aquello no era lo que realmente me importaba en ese momento así que lo dejé pasar. Lo que sí me importaba era averiguar si efectivamente Feliciano y yo éramos hermanos o no.

Llegué a la pizzería en donde habíamos quedado de reunirnos y lo vi sentado a la orilla de la escalerita de entrada. Él me vio y se levantó para saludarme, siempre tan enérgico como sólo él lo puede ser. Una vez dentro del local, ordenamos una pizza con pepperoni para ambos y comenzamos a platicar. O mejor dicho, ÉL comenzó a platicar, mientras yo tan sólo me limitaba a escuchar su incesante blablabla, veveve, pastapastapasta, heraherahera, entre otros sonidos raros. Pero en el instante en que nos entregaron la pizza él se calló para comer y aproveché de preguntarle, casualmente, cuándo era su cumpleaños.

De verdad, esperaba con toda mi alma que Dios o lo que sea que domine el destino me librara de tener que escuchar la fecha de MI cumpleaños en la boca del estúpido que tenía en frente.

– ¡Oh, es el diecisiete de marzo! ¿Y el tuyo? – dijo con la boca llena de pizza.

No le respondí.

¡Mierda! Es que… N-no podía ser cierto…

Tenía que ser una broma ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad? !

U-una enorme coincidencia, sí, eso… una estúpida c-coincidencia.

¡Maldita sea! ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Saltaba a la vista que el estúpido y yo éramos hermanos! Pero maldición, yo soy testarudo y no iba a salir de la incredulidad tan fácilmente, por lo que recurrí a la única manera de confirmar la unión familiar entre él y yo, la única manera que no podría tomarse como "coincidencia"… Y qué rayos, no era una bonita manera.

Sin previo aviso, me levanté y me acerqué a Feliciano, quien me miraba con incertidumbre. Llevé mi mano a su cabello y tomé aquél extraño rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza, ese rulo antigravedad que se veía casi idéntico al mío, sólo que al lado contrario…

Lo halé y…

– Ah-AAAH… N-no hagas… Hnngg… e-eso… – gimió al mismo tiempo que su cara se enrojecía.

_Joder…_

Eso lo confirmaba todo, la vida me odia.

Y tan pronto como lo solté, escuché una voz conocida detrás de mí.

– ¿Feliciano? – volteé para encontrarme con Elizabeta, la pervertida del cumpleaños de Antonio – Y… Lovino ¿verdad? – preguntó al verme, yo asentí con la cabeza, porque aún estaba demasiado anonadado como para articular palabra alguna.

Y es que mi cabeza no quería procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

_No. No, no, no ¡NO!_

_¡NO MALDICIÓN!_

– Veo que por fin se conocen… Impresionante el parecido ¿eh? Hahaha – rió, sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado recién.

Por mi parte, aún sin asimilar lo que había descubierto, solté lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

– S-Somos hermanos.

– ¿Ve~? – "dijo" Feliciano recuperándose de… de la pequeña "sensación" que le provoqué al halar de su rulo.

La chica cambió su semblante a uno serio – Oh… Y-ya lo averiguaste.

– ¿E-eh? – cuestionó mi _hermano_, sin captar por completo la situación en que estábamos. Yo no quise responder, mantuve silencio con la vista fija en el suelo, sin saber qué pensar.

– Feli, será mejor que te lleve a casa – sugirió Elizabeta poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del aludido.

– P-pero… ¿Q-qué fue eso? – Feliciano se veía preocupado, con sus ojos bien abiertos que denotaban perplejidad – Lovino, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – Él es tonto, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de las cosas, me lo dejó más que claro con aquella pregunta.

Yo suspiré, levanté mi rostro y lo miré – El diecisiete de marzo.

Ya estaba. Ambos estábamos concientes de la verdad, pero algo me indicaba que Feliciano no se lo tomaría bien. Se veía confundido, sorprendido y algo asustado, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Me hizo sentir un poco de lástima… s-sólo un poco.

– N-no entiendo… – dijo sin despegar su vista de mí – ¿Cómo?

– ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? Mierda… Jamás imaginé que sucedería algo como esto.

– Este… Feliciano, vamos a tu casa – insistió Elizabeta, esta vez tomando al Feliciano del brazo y llevándoselo a la salida del lugar.

– E-espera… ¡Lovino! – exclamó él – ¿Qué significa esto?

– Significa que los bastardos de tus padres me botaron al nacer o que tú también eres adop…

– ¡LOVINO! – me interrumpió la chica de forma severa – Aquí no.

Me bastaron menos de tres segundos para entender su mensaje. Así que eso era ¿eh? El pobre también era adoptado y no lo sabía. Claro, si se lo hacía saber en ese momento de seguro comenzaba a sollozar haciendo una escena aún más grande de la que ya estábamos haciendo. No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero simplemente no le quería dar importancia a la gente de la pizzería que nos estaban observando. Dejé que la chica se llevara a Feliciano para luego pagar la cuenta e irme.

Cuando llegué a casa me recibió la madre de Antonio quien me dijo que él había salido con un par de sus amigos. Hmph, como si me importara. La verdad es que en aquél instante sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me encerré en mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y me puse a reflexionar en cómo mi estúpida vida cambiaría.

Me impresionó lo bien que lo tomé, es decir, no me puse a llorar emocionado como lo hizo Feliciano, tampoco me escandalicé ni nada por el estilo. Era algo que veía venir desde que conocí al estúpido, nuestro parecido evidenciaba que éramos parientes. Pero… ¿Qué sucedería en adelante? ¿Cómo lo tomaría la familia de él? ¿cómo lo tomaría MI familia?... ¿Cómo lo tomaría Antonio?

Todo aquello se me hacía tan extraño. Un día tengo una vida rutinaria, casi normal y al otro tengo un hermano (quizás mellizo) quien resulta ser un completo retrasado mental ¿De qué manera se supone que debía reaccionar? No era algo que me pusiera feliz; nunca he sido una persona afectuosa a quien le guste el ambiente familiar, y tener que considerar a un sujeto casi desconocido como un familiar se me hacía difícil. Tampoco me ponía triste; Feliciano era buena persona, inocente y estúpido, pero lo prefería mil veces a él que a Ludwig o Francis como hermano. En fin, tarde o temprano me habituaría a la presencia de Feliciano en mi vida y no significaría un gran problema para mí. Fin.

Ah…

Sin embargo, no contaba con la reacción que tendría él, mi nuevo hermano.

Durante los días posteriores a nuestro encuentro en la pizzería, él comenzó a evitarme. Primero faltó a clases, lo supe porque vi a su amigo Kiku sin él en la escuela. Más tarde, cuando por fin apareció, dejó de pasearse por los lugares en donde yo solía estar y las veces en que nos topábamos, el intentaba no mirarme y se alejaba caminando rápido. ¿Qué… qué mierda le pasaba? Entendía que fuera impactante el hecho de que tuviera un hermano perdido de la noche a la mañana, especialmente si ni siquiera sabía que era adoptado, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me había estado ignorando por casi un mes! Feliciano tenía que aceptar la puta realidad y… y aceptarme a mí, maldición. ¿Tan desagradable era la idea de tenerme como hermano? Qué indignante.

Y a todo eso se le sumaba el hecho de que ya no veía a Antonio tan seguido como antes. No pregunten por qué, pero el bastardo había comenzado a salir cada vez más seguido con esos jodidos amigos suyos, completamente ajeno a mi situación con Feliciano, joder, que ni siquiera se conocían. Comenzaba a sentirme solo y angustiado y odio sentirme así, es estúpido.

Una tarde me topé con Antonio en el pasillo de la casa. Él iba con su chaqueta, lo que me hizo preguntar lo obvio.

– ¿Vas a salir?

– Sí, con Gilbert y Francis – respondió. Hice una mueca al escuchar el nombre de esos idiotas.

– ¿Y a esta hora?

– Es que debo… debo arreglar unos asuntos – titubeó mirando al suelo. Algo me estaba ocultando el bastardo, pero no era cuestión mía.

– Es tarde, idiota…

– Lo sé – De pronto me miró a los ojos y sonrió – Oh, Lovi… ¿te preocupa que me pase algo si salgo a esta hora? Hahaha ¡Eres tan lindo!

¡Mierda! Habían pasado días sin que me sonrojara así.

– ¡E-e-e-estúpido! ¡No es eso! – bajé la cabeza – E-es sólo que…que… tsk… Maldición. – murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

Él me tomó del mentón y me hizo volver a mirarle a los ojos – Hey, ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mientras que miles de emociones se apoderaban de mi mente. ¿Qué si sucedía algo malo? ¡Pues claro que sí! Primero me cambiaba la vida con la aparición de un hermano a quien apenas conocía; segundo, el susodicho no me quería reconocer como su hermano y quizás hasta me odiaba, maldita sea ¿Cómo creen que se sentía? ¡Horrible! Era horrible tener que soportar que la única persona cuya sangre era la misma que la mía no me aceptara. Joder, si hasta ya me había hecho ilusión de tener a alguien que necesitara de mi cuidado… Antonio me estaba contagiando su complejo de hermano mayor. ¡Ah, también estaba él! El bastardo de Antonio. No sólo tenía que lidiar con la indiferencia del estúpido Feliciano, sino que además estaba este otro estúpido que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo conmigo y… y que en ese momento me estaba provocando tantas putas sensaciones que eran difícil de contener.

Terminé rindiéndome, mantener mi compostura era inútil si mis ojos me traicionaban y comenzaban a llorar.

– ¿Lo-Lovino?... – se desconcertó al verme así de forma tan repentina, pero de inmediato soltó mi rostro y me abrazó – No llores, mi Lovi… Ya sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Yo dejé que me abrazara, n-no porque q-quisiera ser abrazado, simplemente no estaba de ánimos como para protestar.

Maldición, me hacía sentir tan débil.

– ¿N-no tenías que salir con esos idiotas? – le pregunté, intentando sonar como si no lo necesitara.

– Eso puede esperar – Me separó de él para secarme las lágrimas que aún caían por mis mejillas – Ahora vamos a tu habitación y me contarás qué sucede ¿de acuerdo? – Y sonrió.

Yo sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndome aliviado por saber que Antonio me tendría siempre como su prioridad, olvidándose de los estúpidos amigos que tiene por darme más atención a mí. M-me hacía sentir importante, cosa que necesitaba bastante en aquél momento, quiero decir, mi autoestima no estaba sobre las nubes como la de Gilbert… y todo por causa de Feliciano, maldita sea.

En fin, le conté todo ¡Todo con respecto a Feliciano, por supuesto! Jamás le iba a contar la parte que tenía directa relación con él... Ugh, qué vergonzoso hubiera sido eso. Como sea, le conté desde mi primer encuentro con el estúpido hasta la última vez que lo había visto y cómo me ignoro. Antonio me escuchó pacientemente, haciendo pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando (que gracias a Dios no eran simples "¿Ah sí? Ya veo" como siempre), pero sin interrumpirme mientras hablaba. Me llamó la atención que no se lo tomara con mayor sorpresa, por lo que al final le pregunté por qué demonios estaba tan tranquilo o si acaso no le importaba que encontrara a mi hermano.

– ¡Oh, nada de eso! Es sólo que Elizabeta ya me había contado algo al respecto… – me respondió.

Yo alcé una ceja un poco molesto – ¿Eh? ¿Así que ya lo sabías?

– Más o menos – rió nervioso – Pero… no pensé que te afectaría tanto.

– ¡N-No me afecta, idiota!

– Lovi, me acabas de demostrar todo lo contrario – sonrió.

– Cállate.

Mierda, el bastardo tenía razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos hasta que Antonio continuó hablando.

– Yo creo que debes darle más tiempo a Feliciano, probablemente él no tiene la misma fortaleza que tú como para aceptar algo como esto tan fácilmente. Además, tarde o temprano deberá enfrentarte ¿no?

– Hmph, más le vale – bufé.

– ¡Y después me lo presentarás! ¿Sí?... ¿Cómo es él, Lovi? ¿Se parece a ti?

– ¡NO! ¡No, maldición! E-es un idiota…

– Pero Lovino, para ti todos son idiotas, hahaha

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y deja de reírte, bastardo!

– Hahaha~ Está bien, está bien… – se calló, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa tonta de su cara.

De nuevo, otro silencio.

La verdad, hablar con él me había hecho bien. Es decir, por lo menos ya no estaba con la necesidad de querer desahogar mis problemas (o parte de ellos) con alguien. Y claro, como nunca había alguien que valiera la pena como para contarle sobre mis asuntos, siempre me los guardaba para mí, quedándome con esa maldita y angustiosa sensación de querer quejarme y… bueno, terminaba quejándome por cualquier otra cosa excepto por lo que realmente me fastidiaba. Pero Antonio se había dado el tiempo de escucharme y eso me hizo sentir más aliviado. Ya no estaba triste... ¡O-o sea, nunca estuve triste, estaba enojado! P-pero ya no estaba tan enojado… sólo un poco. Y el maldito bastardo seguía sonriendo, lanzándome pequeños vistazos de vez en cuando… ¡No, no estaba tomando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, maldita sea! Es sólo que… que… todo lo que hacía era muy notorio y… cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, exacto.

Suspiré, incómodo por el silencio que había en mi habitación. Pasar más de quince segundos con un Antonio sin hablar es… anormal.

– G-gracias… – murmuré, sin siquiera saber bien por qué lo decía.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo, Lovi?

Estúpido bastardo…

– T-te dije g-gracias… maldición – Vale, sí sabía por qué lo decía.

Él se quedó un par de segundos mirándome, probablemente sin creer en lo que acababa de escuchar, luego, de la nada volvió a poner esa estúpida sonrisa y acercó su mano a mi cabeza, acariciándome como si fuera… no sé, un gato o algo así. Mierda, sentí mi rostro arder.

– ¡Eres tan tierno cuando eres honesto! – exclamó sin sacar su mano de mi cabello.

– ¡C-cállate, bastardo! ¡Y no me toques! – Y como si fuera milagro, me obedeció, pero sólo para poner sus manos en mi cara y… apretar mis mejillas.

– ¡Aaw! ¡Pero si te ves como un tomatito~!

Y así volvimos a lo de siempre. Rayos, ese idiota… ¡Hmph!


	9. No le tengo nada de 'Buena Fé'

...No voy a pedir perdón por la demora, porque no lo merezco. Tengo miles de excusas, desde falta de inspiración hasta estrés universitario. Pero aquí estoy owo... Aún vivo! Y... Ahg. Olvídenlo, tan sólo espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar y que por eso pierdan interés en leer esta cosa ;w;  
Mmm... Para colmo no creo que les guste este capítulo, por lo menos a mí no me gustó XD Es que la idea era dejarlo con un final feliz, pero se me alargó demasiado y decidí dejar la otra parte para el próximo. No tenía considerado meter a Austria, pero apareció D: YYYYYYY... hay nuevo personaje~: Fem!Francia ewe. Hehehe... Ha... no saben lo que me costó escribir esto.

* * *

Después de descubrir que Feliciano era mi hermano, tuve que esperar semanas hasta que él volviera a dirigirme la palabra. Admito que al principio me sentí mal, pero luego de conocer su situación lo pude comprender mejor y… qué rayos, el pobre pasó por una tremenda crisis familiar, intentado superar el hecho de que era adoptado y toda esa mierda. Elizabeta me mantuvo informado todo el tiempo sobre él, supe que incluso tuvo que pasar por el psicólogo para superar el impacto que le provocó todo aquello. ¡Vaya que era sensible! ¿verdad? Ah, pero no crean que el problema con Feliciano era mi prioridad… Q-quiero decir, sí, me preocupaba… un poco… ¡Mierda, que estamos hablando de mi jodido hermano, maldición! ¡Por supuesto que me preocupaba! Pero ese no era el problema que más me importaba en aquellos días…

Lo que consumía mis pensamientos era… tsk, era el lío con Antonio...

¡Maldito sea ese bastardo! ¡Siempre tenía que ser ÉL y sus jodidos problemas!

Creo que ya había mencionado que el estúpido de Antonio había comenzado a salir cada vez más seguido con esos amigos idiotas que tiene ¿no? Pues verán, yo no era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle. Hmph, por supuesto que no. Nuest- ¡Sus! Digo SUS padres… también. Era fácil darse cuenta, de todos modos. De la nada el bastardo cambia su rutina de despertar-escuela-siesta-molestar a Lovino-dormir a una que reemplazaba el "molestar a Lovino" por "irse a vagar con otros bastardos" ¿cómo no notarlo?… y no, no estaba celoso, que quede claro… maldición.

El padre de Antonio no le hablaba mucho al respecto, él pasaba toda la tarde trabajando y llegaba de noche, por lo que no estaba en casa cuando el bastardo salía. Pero en cambio, la Sra. Carriedo, su madre, se pasaba el día reprochándole que ya no era el niñito obediente que se quedaba en casa cuidando a su… ehem… hermanito (ush) y que ahora no era más que un irresponsable bándalo que iba a las calles a hacer quién sabe qué con su pandilla de delincuentes.

En serio… ¿Qué demonios?

Vale, la señora tenía razón en algunas cosas, pero exageraba, de verdad… mucho.

Naturalmente, el estúpido Antonio se quedaba quieto escuchando pacientemente los sermones de su madre (¡y conste que no los espiaba! S-sólo… pasaba cerca y… terminaba como espectador, nada más) y al final respondía cosas como "volveré temprano" o "ya no saldré tanto" o un simple "sí, mamá" con esa cara de cachorrito regañado tan típica de él. Y su madre, siempre tan benevolente con él, le perdonaba todo y lo dejaba a su libre albedrío, nuevamente.

A todo esto, yo jamás me interpuse en los asuntos de Antonio y sus padres, no eran problemas míos y si me interponía, terminaría siendo peor para los dos, así que… siempre me limité a observar en silencio. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, de todos modos.

Pero la paciencia del par de viejos tenía que conocer su límite…

Fue un día sábado. Durante el almuerzo Antonio había comentado que saldría con sus amigos en la tarde. Su padre inmutable tan sólo lo miró, esperando a que su esposa dijera algo. Ella lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo y le pregunto si acaso había terminado de hacer sus deberes. El bastardo asintió con esa estúpida sonrisa suya, a lo que su madre (sin mucha seguridad) le dio permiso para salir, con tal de que regresara antes de la cena.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

El problema surgió cuando al imbécil de Antonio se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer caso omiso a lo de volver antes de la cena y, en vez de eso, llegar a casa siete horas después de lo debido… repito, SIETE.

¡Eran las 1 AM, maldición! ¿Es que era retrasado mental o qué?

Mierda, me había costado conciliar el sueño pensando en por qué el idiota no llegaba… N-no vayan a creer que e-estaba preocupado, p-pero… es que… L-lo iban a castigar y… maldición.

…

SÍ, estaba preocupado, maldita sea ¿y qué? ¡¿Algún problema? !

Como sea…

Cuando por fin logré quedarme dormido, fui despertado por el escándalo que habían formado Antonio y sus padres en el living. Maldecí el hecho de que hubieran interrumpido mi sueño, para luego escuchar qué tanto discutían allá.

– _P-puedo explic- _– esa era la voz de Antonio.

– _¡¿Explicar qué, Hmm? _– y esa era la voz de una muy enfadada madre de Antonio, mientras lo interrumpía – _¡Debiste llamar avisando que llegarías a esta hora!_

– _¿Y qué ganaba con eso?_ – el tono de voz de Antonio cambió de forma inusual… se había cabreado también – _¡Te hubieras enojado de todos modos!_

– _¡No me levantes la voz, insolente!_ – la señora, prácticamente, ladró al decir aquello.

Yo estaba apunto de levantarme e ir donde ellos para hacerles una linda escena de "no peleen más por favor, que me ponen triste", plus una carita de cachorrito que jamás en mi puta vida pondría… Pero continuaban discutiendo y, siendo sincero, me daba algo de miedo entrometerme.

– _¡¿Y qué si lo hago? !_ – exclamó Antonio – _¡Sólo a gritos entiendes, tú viej-!_

¡Y _paf_!

…

Un golpe… una cachetada probablemente, seguida de un incómodo silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por la grave voz del padre de Antonio. Ugh… parece que la pelea de verdad era seria.

– _Vete a tu habitación_ – sentenció el hombre con una voz que daba escalofríos. No quiero ni imaginar cuál sería la expresión de su rostro en aquel momento.

Y yo sentado en mi cama, medio choqueado entre la reacción que tuvo el padre de Antonio y la repentina actitud del bastardo. Quiero decir, él siempre fue un hijo casi ejemplar, jamás le hablaba así a la gente, mucho menos a su madre… ¡Maldición! ¡Pero si le faltó el respeto como…_Woah_! ¿De verdad era Antonio a ese que escuché? ¿El mismo Antonio que decía amar a su familia más que cualquier cosa en el mundo? N-no me lo explicaba… Está bien que se molestara (seguramente, yo me hubiera enrabiado hasta los pies en su lugar), pero su forma de responder me dejó perplejo.

Me quedé pensando en las posibles razones que habrían llevado a Antonio actuar así. Primero, _ese_ no era Antonio. Segundo, el bastardo era (secretamente) una mujer y estaba pasando por "esos días". Tercero, le dieron algún tipo de droga que hacía que cambiara de personalidad. Cuarto, el echaron una embrujo para que cambiara de personalidad. Y por último, estaba la posibilidad de que yo no conociera al idiota tan bien como creía y… me faltara ver más de ese "lado B" que el fenómeno tenía.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché los apresurados pasos de alguien caminando por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Antonio… Oh, quizás era él… ¡Joder, Lovino, eres un genio! ¡Evidentemente, ERA él!

Me levanté y salí de mi dormitorio para encontrarme con un indignado español con el ceño fruncido que pisoteaba el suelo con cada apresurado paso que daba. Jamás lo había visto así. O sea, sí, lo he visto enojado, pero... en aquél instante parecía un muchachito problemático con un berrinche de los peores. Mejor dicho, no lo "parecía", lo ERA.

– H-hey, bastardo, ¿qué demonios sucede? – le pregunté cuando pasó en frente mío.

Y sé que me escuchó, SÉ que notó mi presencia a un costado del pasillo, pero él ni siquiera me miró… ni siquiera hizo algún gesto… Nada, maldita sea, ¡NADA!.. M-me… me ign… mierda.

…

Me ignoró.

No me molesté en seguirlo con la mirada, claro que no. Apenas escuché el portazo que le dio a la puerta su habitación cuando yo, acto seguido, di otro mayor portazo a la mía. ¡Es que aquello era el colmo! Joder, no sólo tenía que ser ignorado por mi recién conocido hermano Feliciano, ¿sino que también debía lidiar con el bastardo de Antonio ignorándome?… ¡¿Qué rayos? ! …Oh, genial. Como siempre, todo lo malo me tenía que ocurrir a mí… y lo peor es que ni siquiera debía mover un dedo para que todo aquello sucediera, simplemente me pasaban por ser yo.

Ni a golpes recordaré como dormí esa noche… ¡Hmph!

Al día siguiente, Antonio no asomó ni un pelo fuera de su habitación. Sus padres comentaban que todo era a causa del estrés escolar, blah blah blah, que los amigos eran mala influencia (cosa que no contradigo), blah blah blah, que estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde, blah blah blah… En fin, estupideces que los adultos inventan para justificar el comportamiento de los hijos que, claramente, tan sólo están aburridos de ellos. Personalmente, todo el asunto me daba lo mismo, por el simple hecho de que estaba jodidamente enojado con ese bastardo… No, enojado es muy poco, ¡Estaba furioso, maldita sea! ¡Indignado! Y no sé cómo mierda terminé afuera de su habitación, apunto de tocar la puerta.

Por favor, no vayan a creer que yo quería hablar con él ¡Eso jamás! Pero sus padres me suplicaron que fuera a ver cómo estaba, porque sabían que ninguno de ellos dos sería recibido por el idiota. Cabe decir que no acepté gratis, al día siguiente tendría una pizza sólo para mí como recompensa.

_Toc, toc_

Escuché la madera sonar al contacto con mi puño.

El bastardo no respondió… ¿se habría muerto o qué?

Ah… toqué de nuevo. Por la pizza.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó con una evidente voz de fastidio.

– ¡Abre maldito bastardo! No tengo todo el día, joder – respondí, intentando no sonar enojado. Fallé.

Sentí como sus pasos se acercaban a la puerta, la cual luego se abrió dejando ver la mitad de su cara que me miraba con desconfianza, como si dudara de que, realmente, fuera yo el que estaba ahí y no un impostor. Estúpido desgraciado.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Me dejarás entrar o no? – reproché impaciente.

Y sin esperar por una respuesta, empujé la puta puerta y aparté a Antonio para entrar a su habitación. Me quedé de pié dándole la espalda, mirando el tremendo desorden que había allí (aunque tampoco es como si yo fuera muy ordenado) y dándome cuenta que lo único que no estaba patas arriba, era la tonta tortuga que le había regalado meses atrás. La tenía cuidadosamente situada al lado de la cabecera de la cama, un poco estrujada, lo que me dio a entender que el idiota dormía abrazando al estúpido peluche… Y mierda, el simple hecho de pensar eso hizo que mis malditas mejillas se sonrojaran. Las odio.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, más los suaves pasos de Antonio acercándose a mí, me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos y voltear para dar la cara al susodicho. Y ahí estaba yo sin saber qué decir o, mejor dicho, sin saber por dónde comenzar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Actuar como buen pseudo-hermano menor y preguntarle amablemente si estaba bien? ¿O increparle el hecho de que me ignoró de la forma más grosera la noche anterior? Hmmm…

Está demás decir que tomé la segunda opción ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué pasa, Lovi? – consultó, aún medio desanimado.

– ¡Cínico! ¡No me vengas con "Lovi", tú maldito hipócrita! ¡¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios fue lo de anoche? ! – me acerqué de forma amenazante.

– P-perdón si la discusión te despertó, pero… –

– ¡No me refiero a eso, estúpido! – lo interrumpí – ¡Es por lo que pasó después!

Su notable cara de confusión me dio a entender que el muy desgraciado no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Solté un chasquido, cansado de la estupidez de aquél bastardo y luego me relajé, no quería esta gritando toda la tarde, maldición. Me senté sobre su "cama" (si es que se le podía llamar así a ese montón de sábanas revueltas) y noté que él aún me miraba de forma expectante, esperando a que continuara con mi no comenzada explicación. Eso hice.

– Agh, no te hagas el inocente – suspiré, un poco incómodo ante el inusual silencio de Antonio – Me molestó que t-… q-que tú… – titubeé.

Ah, mierda.

…

Jodeeeeer… ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? De la nada me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir: "me molestó que tú pasaras en frente mío anoche, ¡sin mirarme e ignorándome completamente, maldición! Deberías tener siempre tu atención en mí y pensar en mi y mirarme sólo a mi y escuchar todo lo que te digo, idiota" … Bueno, no exactamente eso, p-pero… más o menos… sí… Huff… Jamás lo diría.

Desvié mi mirada al suelo mientras mi cara se enrojecía de nuevo. Él se sentó a mi lado derecho, probablemente desconcertado con mi rara actitud (quién no se extrañaría, demonios) y rió… ¡Soltó una maldita risa! ¿Qué mierda? ¡Pfft! Pero si aquél bastardo era más raro que yo. Le lancé una furiosa mirada evidenciando mi enojo ante su desubicada reacción, pero fue inútil. Ese idiota, simplemente, continuó riendo… y yo aún sin saber por qué.

– ¡¿Pero qué te sucede, idiota? ! – exclamé.

– Es que te veías igual que un tomate, mi tomatito~

– ¡Maldita sea bastardo! ¡No me compares con un tomate! – le di un leve empujón realzando mi enojo.

– ¿Pero no es eso bueno? – cuestionó. Yo lo miré con cara de confundido –… ¡Deberías tomarlo como un cumplido! No hay nada mejor que los tomates, después de todo – rió.

– Cállate.

Y eso hizo, disminuyendo de a poco su risa. Yo me quedé sentado, mirando al suelo, sin estar seguro de si continuar hablando o irme. Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, Antonio suspiró y, para mi sorpresa, dijo:

– Lamento lo de anoche, – me lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo, como averiguando si había captado su mensaje o no (por supuesto que lo hice) –… pero estaba tan cabreado que probablemente hubiera terminado desquitándome contigo y… eso no me lo perdonaría.

Un simple "Ah" fue lo único que pude articular. A…Así que era por eso ¿eh?

Entonces sí sabía a qué me refería… ¡Maldición! Me invadió el deseo de gritarle que aquello me daba lo mismo y que…que no debía disculparse, pero… sabía que si lo decía, sería demasiado evidente que estaba mintiendo. Lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar.

– Y… ¿qué fue lo que te enojó tanto? Después de todo, fue tu culpa llegar tarde – intenté sonar indiferente.

Antonio bufó – ¿No es obvio?... Me molesta que me controlen como… como si fuera un niño de diez años o algo así, yo… Tsk, siento como si no confiaran en mí – dijo lo último bajando la voz.

– Idiota.

– ¿Hmm? – me miró confundido.

Yo tenía la vista en el suelo, inseguro de continuar hablando, pero luego de titubear un par de segundos decidí dejar de lado esa maldita inseguridad y decir, de una vez por todas, lo que pensaba al bastardo.

– E-ellos sólo q-quieren cuidarte, e-es normal que te s-sobreprotejan a veces… especialmente, cuando te juntas con amigos como esos – por alguna extraña razón, me estaba sonrojando… Mierda, ¿por qué?

A pesar de aún tener la mirada fija en el suelo, sabía que el bastardo mantenía sus ojos sobre mí, _sentía_ sus ojos sobre mí. Escuchaba su respiración mientras guardaba silencio, seguramente recapacitando en lo que le acababa de decir. Estuvo así un rato hasta que soltó una suave risita, que sonó más como un suspiro reprimido, y ladeó la cabeza mirando al frente, hacia donde estaba la ventana de su habitación.

– Tienes razón – le miré de reojo y noté que sonreía – Supongo que… deberé disculparme de algún modo.

– Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer, idiota.

– Hey, Lovi~ – canturreó mientras se volteaba para mirarme.

– ¿Qué quieres? – fruncí el ceño. Nunca me ha gustado cuando usa ese tono imbécil de voz.

– ¿Qué te parece si la próxima semana salimos con mis amigos?

Lo miré incrédulo… ¿Lo preguntaba en serio?

– Nunca salgo contigo cuando me lo pides… ¿Qué te hace pesar que querré salir con tus amigos además? – cuestioné levantando una ceja.

– Hahaha… es cierto… P-pero es que… esta vez te quiero presentar a alguien – se rascó la nuca de forma nerviosa.

– No gracias, no me interesa conocer a otro más de tus amigos pervertidos – sentencié mientras me levantaba para rime. De cualquier modo, no tenía nada más que hablar con el idiota.

– ¡P-pero Lovi! ¡No es ningún amigo pervertido, de verdad!

Me detuve y lo miré, aún sin tragarme las cosas que decía.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces quién es?

– ¡Es una sorpresa~!

– Oh, púdrete – di media vuelta y me marché.

Como sea…

Después de todo, terminé por hacerle caso y acompañándolo a no se dónde a encontrarnos con no se quiénes.

¿Qué más esperaban? ¡Si ya les he dicho que el bastardo es un manipulador! Maldita sea. Se le hacía tan fácil convencerme con… esa… estúpida cara de cachorro suya. Y esa perfecta sonrisa de ángel que sólo él sabía poner. Ah, y esos ojos que me miraban de una forma tan… ilusionada. Y esa voz qu- ¡GAH! ¡Ya basta! Captaron el punto.

Era día viernes. Antonio me llevó al centro comercial y caminamos hasta llegar al patio de comidas. En el extremo había una mesa con gente ruidosa, entre las cuales reconocí la inconfundible cabeza blanca de Gilbert. Uno de los que estaban allí nos vio e hizo una seña a Antonio, quien le respondió del mismo modo, mientras que los demás volteaban a vernos. ¿Y saben qué? Yo no quería estar ahí. No es que sea cobarde, ¡nunca lo he sido!, pero los amigos del bastardo podían llegar a ser realmente aterradores.

Llegamos a la mesa y Antonio los saludó a todos de forma general. Estaban los infaltables del albino comepatatas y el marica de Francis. Casi no me doy cuenta, pero entre ellos estaba un compañero de mi clase, uno de los tímidos, cuyo nombre tengo en la punta de la lengua… Mmhhnm… Ma… Me… ¿Matías?... No… Hmm… ¡Demonios! ¡El hermano del Alfred! P-pero …¿Qué mierda hacía ahí? Casi me dio lástima verlo entre ese par de bastardos. Al otro lado del francés estaba una chica bastante atractiva, vestía bien, sus ojos eran… ¿violetas?, y su cabello castaño, no la había visto antes. Pero no era la única mujer, también estaba la pervertida de Elizabeta, acompañada de un sujeto con abrigo largo, lentes, cabello oscuro, verrug… quiero decir, lunar bajo la boca; el tipo tenía cara de querer salir huyendo de ahí… Hmph, por lo menos yo no sería el único.

Me senté al lado de Elizabeta, mientras que Antonio se sentó enfrente de mí, junto a la ojivioleta. Sin pensarlo, miré hacia mi costado y me encontré con un par de ojos mirándome fijamente. Era el chico del lunar. ¿Por qué rayos me observaba tanto?... Pero en cuanto notó que le fruncí el ceño, desvió la vista y tosió como para disimular.

– Considero adecuado que nos presentes a tu acompañante, Antonio – sugirió el tipo raro de lentes.

– ¡Ah! Hahaha, es verdad – respondió Antonio – Para quienes no sepan, él es Lovino, mi hermanito ¿No es adorable~? ¡Es igual que un tomatito!

Y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

QUÉ-VER-GÜEN-ZA

No había caso con insultarlo, no había caso con atacarlo a cabezazos, no había caso con gritarle mil veces la misma cosa. Ese bastardo no tenía remedio, así de simple. Ni siquiera me molesté en repetirle que no éramos hermanos… ¿para qué? Era hora de darme cuenta de que aquél estúpido era demasiado estúpido como para asimilar cualquier cosa que le dijera.

– ¿L-Lovi? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Antonio al verme con la cara aplastada contra la superficie de la mesa.

– Imbécil – respondí. No sé si me escuchó.

– Hey, no te duermas, que aún no te presento a mis amigos – rió.

Yo di un chasquido con la lengua y levanté mi cabeza de mala gana – ¿Feliz ahora, idiota?

– ¡A-ha! Bueno, él es Roderich Edelstein, el novio de Elizabeta – indicó al cuatro-ojos del lunar en el mentón.

Y por alguna razón, su apellido se me hizo jodidamente familiar. Lo observé del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho minutos antes. Yo sabía que no lo conocía, que aquella era la primera vez que nos veíamos, entonces… ¿por qué "Edelstein" me sonaba TAN conocido? Entonces algo me hizo clic en la cabeza y reaccioné. "El NOVIO de Elizabeta…" ¿No era ese el…?

– ¡El hermano de Feliciano! – casi me levanté de mi asiento al decir aquello.

– Sí – afirmó, acomodando sus anteojos – Y supongo que tú eres el _otro_ hermano ¿me equivoco?

–… No sé si debas considerarme como su "hermano" – volví a acomodarme en el asiento y me puse a jugar nervioso con mis dedos, bajando mi tono de voz – Él ya me dejó bien claro que no piensa así de mí.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, haciendo que la atmósfera se tornara odiosamente incómoda. Esperaba que Antonio continuara presentándome a los que faltaban o, mejor dicho, a LA que faltaba (considerando que ya conocía a… a… como sea que se llame aquél chico tímido), pero cuando lo miré me di cuenta que el bastardo tenía temor de hablar, ya saben, su mirada insegura y todo eso.

– ¿Ya terminaste o qué, bastardo? – fruncí el ceño. No soy de los que hablan primero, pero tal parecía que nadie tenía ni la menor intención de romper el silencio.

– ¡Ah, lo siento! ¿En quién iba?

– Matthew – le recordó Gilbert, luego de darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

– Permíteme, _mon ami_ – Francis detuvo con un gesto a Antonio antes de que él pudiera continuar – Verás, Lovino, Matthew es hermano de Alfred… Supongo que ya se conocen ¿no?

– Sí, somos compañeros en la escuela – Lo hice sonar obvio.

– ¡Oh, que bien! – Esperé que el francés dijera algo más, pero sólo me miró un rato y luego miró la porción de patatas fritas que tenía en frente y sacó una para comerla.

– ¿Y? – cuestioné. Francis se hizo el desentendido… Odio cuando la gente hace eso – ¿Y por qué rayos se conocen?

– Hmmm… Pues… Hohohon, es una larga historia… – rió de forma melancólica. No era necesario conocerlo demasiado como para darse cuenta que el bastardo francés estaba actuando raro.

– Y-yo puedo explicarlo – la suave voz de Matthew por fin se hizo escuchar. Francis lo miró sorprendido – Te habrás dado cuenta que a Alfred le gusta andar cerca de Arthur…

Afirmé con la cabeza. Ese traga-hamburguesas siempre andaba irritando al lunático de Arthur... me hacía gracia observarlos a veces, parecían una dupla cómica. Y también me hizo gracia la reacción simultánea que tuvieron Antonio y Francis al escuchar el nombre del inglés, ambos dejaron salir un sonoro "tsk" mientras fruncían el ceño. Más tarde le preguntaría al bastardo qué problema tenían con Arthur… por simple curiosidad, digo yo, no es que realmente me importara.

– Y… bueno, la familia de Francis es -o era- amiga de la familia de Arthur, entonces… ellos se conocían y… por eso Francis conocío d-después a Alfred y... emm... ya sabes – balbuceó.

– Vale, vale, entiendo. – intenté calmarlo. Se veía tan inseguro al hablar que llegaba a ponerme nervioso a mí.

– Y… Lovino – Antonio llamó mi atención – por último, te quiero presentar a… Françoise Bonnefoy, prima de Francis y…

"Oh, genial, tenía que ser _bonifuá_" pensé, pero mi mente se fue a blanco cuando vi que... q-que Antonio... pasó su brazo por detrás de la tal Françoise y… la abrazó por encima de los hombros.

– …mi novia – rió nervioso.

– Puedes llamarme sólo Fran, o hermanita mayor, si quieres – dijo esa… esa mujer, con un tono de voz arrogante que me cayó como balde de agua fría. Déjenme decirles, que ésa fue una PÉSIMA primera impresión. Creo que está en el destino de los miembros de la familia Bonnefoy dejarme siempre una mala impresión de ellos. Son franceses, ése es el porqué.

...

Mierda.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándome, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte mía o… no sé. Lo único que sé es que me quedé mirando al par de idiotas abrazados que tenía en frente, con mi boca abierta para las moscas, mis ojos casi fuera de órbita y, posiblemente, con un evidente tic nervioso en mi ceja derecha. Lo sé, seguramente me veía ridículo con tal expresión en mi rostro, pero en ese momento aquello no me podía importar menos.

Qué mierda.

¿Antonio tenía una NOVIA? ¡¿Pero cómo? ! ¡¿Cuándo? ! ¿Por qué?

...

Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Joder, ni siquiera lo podía asimilar!

Aaagh… Y tampoco sabía por qué me molestaba tanto.

Al rato me despabilé, me ahorré cualquier comentario sobre la nueva situación sentimental del bastardo e hice como si nada hubiera pasado. Antonio me compró una porción de pizza y se puso a conversar con su grupito de amigotes sobre cosas sin sentido. Yo opté por no llamar la atención, me concentré en comer mi pedazo de pizza, mirando SOLO a mi pedazo de pizza… s-sin dejar que… que los c-cariñitos entre… A-Antonio y esa tipa me distrajeran.

Pero fue imposible maldita sea.

No, no, no… NO ¡Yo no quería que él tuviera una novia!


	10. Feliciano

Me estoy demorando un mes para subir cada capítulo... No es juuuuuuusto! En serio, no tenía planeado demorarme tanto Dx Y... creo que las partes bonitas se van a demorar mucho en venir, proque cada vez me alargo más y... y... Este Fic debería haber terminado hace 3 capítulos atrás, pero como veo las cosas... mmm... quizás dure unos 20 más. O más. No lo sé. Y no odien a Françoise... no lo digo sólo por este capítulo, sino que también por los que vendrán.

* * *

Puedo sentir su suave y lujuriosa risa en contra de mi cabello, al mismo tiempo que dulces susurros escapan de sus sonrientes labios, diciéndome todo lo que he deseado escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo. Siento su agitada y cálida respiración sobre mi cabeza, y la mía rebotando contra la piel de su cuello.

No sé que rayos sucede, pero sea lo que sea… c-creo que me agrada.

Se inclinó hacia mí, dejando sus ojos a la misma altura que los míos. A pesar de tener mis ojos entrecerrados, aún soy capaz de vislumbrar aquél par de hermosos destellos verdes observándome, admirándome… sólo a mí. Podría estar horas así, sin aburrirme de tan sublime mirada.

Su desnudo cuerpo desciende un poco más hasta que sus labios quedan sobre mi pecho y lo baña con rápidos besos, mientras que sus manos masajean mi espalda de una manera tan… delicada y… espectacular, maldita sea ¿Acaso era posible masajear de aquella forma? ¿Aún teniendo las manos atrapadas entre el peso de mi cuerpo y la superficie de la cama?

...

Bueno, para él SÍ era posible…

¡Y qué manera de hacérmelo saber! Hasta mi jadeante respiración pareció relajarse con lo que me está haciendo el idiota. En verdad, todo mi cuerpo se relajó (excepto por los agradables y constantes escalofríos que me provocaban los besos), especialmente, tras haber estado tan acalorado y agitado por… por…

No lo sé. Aunque considerando el contexto en el que estoy, es fácil hacerse una idea del porqué me encontré en tal estado físico y mental.

Pero poco duró aquél momento de relajación, ya que Antonio decidió volver a liberar su pasión mediante un inesperado y fogoso beso en mis labios. Y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse como momentos atrás.

Se separó de mí antes de que yo siquiera pudiera asimilar aquel beso. Lo miré sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos y, seguramente, con mis mejillas de color rojo tomate. Él sólo sonrió y se acercó para otro beso más, ésta vez más suave y gentil, pero no menos apasionado. Ciertamente, el bastardo sabía cómo besar y es que… ¡besa tan bien, maldición! Tan bien que se me hizo imposible resistirme e incliné mi cabeza para profundizar el beso, lo cual él aceptó con mucho gusto.

Mierda.

T-todo esto es tan confuso. Quiero decir, parte de mí trata de entender qué está pasando, dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí (porque la razón es más que evidente), mientras que la otra parte está perdida entre las caricias y el fantástico beso español del cual soy víctima. Ciertamente, esto es confuso… Y es que resulta jodidamente difícil concentrarse en pensar cuando la persona que has amado durante toda tu vida te besa de esta manera.

Oh, santo Dios…

Aquella boca es tan sabrosa… tan dulce y… demandante. Su sudada piel rozándose contra la mía, su respiración acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas, su deleitante aroma a tomates y a shampoo de limón, el sonido de nuestras lenguas uniéndose en el beso. Pueden estar seguros de que no existe sensación más placentera que sentirse amado por alguien como Antonio.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de él, los cuales me miraban semiabiertos de una forma tan seductora, pero tan llenos de amor al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Más? – preguntó con lo que fue casi un susurro.

¿Bromeaba? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a cerrar mis ojos. De inmediato, él se inclinó y me besó una vez más. Pero pocos segundos después, abandonó mis labios y comenzó a besar el resto de mi rostro, recorriendo cada centímetro de mis mejillas, mi nariz y hasta mis ojos. Me estremecí con cada contacto de su boca sobre mi piel. Eran besos suaves y cortos, pero intensos de algún modo.

Ah… La felicidad es tal q-que… que me cuesta pensar con claridad. Tan solo me limité a mantenerlo abrazado, mientras disfruto de sus estupendos mimos que tanto he esperado sentir. E-es que… es como un sueño hecho realidad… ¡Me cuesta tanto creer que de verdad esto sucede!... P-pero… creo que esto ha sucedido antes. Sí, recuerdo haber estado en una situación parecida con Antonio. No me pregunten cuándo, pero es… es como un Déjà Vu.

Antonio ya estaba besando mi frente cuando me di cuenta que su intención era acercarse peligrosamente a un cierto, extremadamente, sensible rulo que sobresale de mi cabeza. Hay veces en que lo odio, odio a ese condenado rulo por la vergonzosa reacción que libera en mí. Pero otras veces, como ahora, lo adoro por hacerme sentir TAN bien. Y el bastardo lo sabía, lo sabía muuuy bien. Tal como lo esperé, dejó caer un último beso justo al lado de mi rulo, para luego morderlo y… halarlo…

… Y lamerlo…

¡Y halarlo aún más! ¡Con la lengua!

AAAH… JODEEER… ¡LO AMO! ¡Lo amo por hacerme sentir así!

– Nnhhg… Antonio… – escucho mi voz lejana, como si no fuera yo quien gimió.

Me sentía en el cielo. O algo mejor que el cielo, si es que existe. E-es que… n-no sé cómo explicarlo. E-es… es la sensación más asombrosa que he sentido en mi vida. Sin embargo, es tan… tan… potente que… que por eso odio cuando me lo halan en público. Peor si no es Antonio quien lo hace.

Pero el sentimiento feliz cesó cuando sentí que el bastardo dejó de morder el rulo y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda mi cara…

¡¿Qué demonios? !

N-no es que me queje, se trata de Antonio, después de todo. Pero el cambio fue tan brusco que sentir su babosa saliva cubriéndome la cara con su enorme lengua no era muy agradable. De hecho, me estaba dando un poco de asco.

Le iba a gritar que dejara de hacer eso, pero fui interrumpido cuando su maldita lengua pasó sobre mi boca. Y lo escupí.

Ya, sé que hace un momento estaba alabando mentalmente el indudable talento que tenía el idiota para besar ¡Pero esto era diferente, maldición! N-no era como las suaves lamidas de un beso… e-era… algo… repugnante.

Y en el instante en que lo escupí, abrí mis ojos con violencia y me encontré a mi mismo en un lugar completamente diferente. La cálida sensación de estar bajo el ardiente cuerpo del español fue reemplazada por un frío espantoso. Ugh… De seguro me moriré de hipotermia. La luz de la luna iluminaba sobre mí, opacada de vez en cuando por solitarias nubes. A mi alrededor árboles, césped, piedras y a mi derecha…

Oh…

OH, MIERDA.

"¡Woof!"

– ¡HYAAAAAAAA! – grité.

U-un… perro…

¡NO! ¡No era solo un perro! ¡E-era un enorme, rabioso y salvaje perro negro cuya lengua colgaba como si recién-…!

No, por Dios…

Palpé mi cara, sólo para confirmar que, efectivamente, estaba húmeda, llena de… d-de… BABA. Y no exactamente por culpa del Antonio de mi sueño, sino que por culpa de… de ese animal que movía el rabo y… m-me miraba… ¡me miraba con lujuria, lo sé! Y yo lo miraba horrorizado.

Maldita sea…

¡MALDITA SEA!

¡Fui VIOLADO por un jodido PERRO!

¡Es que esto es el colmo! Primero me obligan a venir a este estúpido campamento, sabiendo que detesto este ambiente. Luego se pierde el estúpido de Antonio y me hecha a perder los planes de confesarme… ¡Con todo lo que me ha costado tomar esa decisión, maldita sea! Aaahg… y con lo tonto que soy, me pierdo también por querer ir a buscarlo. Mierda… ¡MIERDA! Y como si fuera poco, me quedo dormido y me ataca un asqueroso perro que…

¿Hmm?

… Un asqueroso perro que ahora estaba gimiendo asustado. Oh… Seguramente, asustado por culpa de la mirada llena de odio que le estaba lanzando. Tsk, detesto cuando ponen esa… esa tierna mirada de cachorro regañado, casi me hace sentir culpable por tener mi ceño fruncido, p-pero… aagh… ¡Pues se lo merece! ¡Se lo merece por ensuciarme y hacerme soñar cosas raras!

– ¡Ya vete, idiota! – gruñí. El perro huyó y se perdió entre los árboles.

Vale, no es culpa del perro que soñara cosas raras. De hecho… he tenido el mismo sueño desde hace tiempo. Años.

Me limpié los restos de baba con la manga de mi chaleco y me levanté. ¿Será buena opción recorrer el bosque un poco más? Hmm… No, considerando cómo está mi suerte, lo más probable es que si me muevo me pierda aún más. Pero si me quedo, corro el riesgo de quedarme dormido otra vez y… quizás no sea un perro lo que me vuelva a atacar. Podría ser algo peor, una mofeta o algo así.

¡Aaah, demonios! Da lo mismo, sé que moriré de todos modos.

Me volví a sentar, esperando por mi inminente desenlace fatal, observando la vacía oscuridad en frente de mí y retomando mi sueño, para por lo menos continuarlo despierto…

...

Hmmm…

…¿en qué me quedé?

Ahmmmm…

…Maldita sea.

La imagen del perro era lo único que se me venía a la mente. ¡Estúpido animal!

Tal como decía, he tenido ese maravilloso sueño con Antonio desde hace años. No me pregunten cuántos, pero creo que el primero fue cuando tenía alrededor de trece años y, a pesar de no diferenciarse mucho al que tuve recién, fue perturbador. Si mal no recuerdo, lo tuve después de una conversación con la francesita esa que se hacía llamar "novia" del bastardo…

Tsk… ¡Ya sé! ¡La maldita ERA la novia de Antonio! Detesto incluso el simple recuerdo.

Como sea. Déjenme decirles algo acerca de ella… Era una depravada, como la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco. Pero claro, no era algo para sorprenderse, si la chica era prima de la depravación hecha hombre: Francis, por supuesto. Y era TAN descarada, maldición ¡Manoseaba a Antonio en todas partes!... ¡Y en público! ¡Y lo peor es que el bastardo parecía no notarlo! Lo único que se me ocurría era que, de hecho, le gustaba ser tocado y casi violado enfrente de cualquiera que pasara cerca, o que, simplemente, el idiota era ASÍ de gilipollas. Prefiero inclinarme por la segunda posibilidad.

Gracias a Dios no duraron más de dos meses.

Dos meses en que pasaron MUCHAS cosas. Y como aún no quiero calentarme la cabeza pensando en la perra de Françoise, comenzaré contando cómo continuó el asunto con Feliciano. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Así es. Nos volvimos a encontrar y, para mi sorpresa, fue ÉL quien se acercó a mí. Mejor, no me gusta andar detrás de la gente intentando mejorar mis relaciones con ella, no es mi estilo. Pero sí el de Feliciano y tal parecía que el pobre había estado hecho un caos por la culpa que sentía tras haberme ignorado durante todas aquellas semanas posteriores al momento en que supo que éramos hermanos.

Fue un día lunes, después de clases.

Yo me estaba yendo del claustro al que llaman "escuela", pensando en la reciente noticia de que Antonio tenía… una… n-n-novia, o mejor dicho, insultando mentalmente a la "novia", cuando un fuerte, pero delicado agarre en mi brazo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me llevó hasta un costado de la salida principal del establecimiento. Era Kiku, el japonés que solía juntarse con Feliciano.

– Lovino-san, Feliciano-kun me solicitó que le hiciera entrega de esta carta – me extendió un sobre.

– ¿Y por qué no me la pasa él mismo? – pregunté mientras lo recibía.

– No lo sé – admitió el chico.

– ¡Hmph! Así que el estúpido aún no se atreve a enfrentarme – quise sonar duro, pero en el fondo me dolía admitirlo. Maldición… ¡es que a nadie le gusta que su propio hermano lo ignore!

No añadí más y me fui con el sobre en mi mano derecha, fingiendo desinterés. Pero a penas me aseguré de que Kiku o nadie conocido me estuviera viendo, me apresuré en abrir el sobre y leer el contenido de la carta.

Estaba escrita a mano, con varias palabras tachadas y algunas caritas como :), :S, =7=, etc… Ustedes me captan. No me pidan que recuerde qué decía la carta exactamente, pero el mensaje principal era que la noticia de saber que era adoptado le había afectado mucho, que había sido tratado por un psicólogo, que no se atrevía a hablarme directamente y que se sentía mal por eso. Pedía disculpas por el mal trato y que buscaría un modo de compensarlo. Sí, más o menos eso. ¡Ah! Y finalizó con un "PD: Te quiero :)" que en el momento me pareció hipócrita.

La verdad, no me sirvió de mucho su carta, sólo me… m-me hizo sentir… un poco feliz. Feliz porque, por lo menos, ya no tendría que lamentarme el hecho de ser odiado por mi único (y verdadero) hermano. Un peso de encima menos.

Al día siguiente me ocurrió una situación similar.

Bueno, NO tan similar.

Iba saliendo de la maldita escuela, murmurando a regañadientes lo mucho que detestaba a cierta francesita que iría ese mismo día de visita a mi casa para ver al bastardo de Antonio. ¡Qué asco tener que presenciar las escenitas de esos dos! Seguramente, me encerraría en mi habitación hasta que esa mujer se fuera. Para suerte mía, alguien me agarró del brazo y me haló hacia el costado de la salida, de nuevo. Maldecí al idiota que se atrevió a interrumpir mis insultos contra la tal "Fran", hasta que noté que se trataba, nada más ni nada menos, que de Feliciano.

– H-ho…H-o…. Ho… Ah… h… – balbuceó mirando al suelo.

– ¿Hola? – adiviné lo que intentaba decirme.

– ¡Hola! ¡Perdón! – exclamó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

Y se sonrojó. Y supongo que lo que sentí por ese par de segundos fue lo mismo que siente Antonio cuando me ve ruborizado o cuando ve a algún niñito pequeño. Una sensación sumamente inquietante que me pedía a gritos que abrazara al idiota que tenía en frente.

¿Quieren saber algo? Fue raro.

Feliciano volvió a mirar al suelo y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

– Ehmm… D-da lo mismo. Ha…Hagamos como si nada ha pasado ¿vale? – intenté tranquilizarlo.

Él volvió a mirarme, con los ojos un poco llorosos y… Y, de pronto…

Me abrazó.

Fue algo tan repentino que no supe cómo mierda reaccionar. Tan sólo me quedé ahí, correspondiéndole al abrazo de forma insegura. Y experimentando una cálida sensación mientras estábamos así. Me sentí en paz. Cerré los ojos, abrazando con más fuerza a Feliciano cuando me di cuenta de que el pobre estaba llorando silenciosamente. Y de la nada, todo lo que había acumulado durante aquel tiempo en que el tonto me había ignorando, esa sensación de rechazo, soledad, entre otras malditas emociones angustiosas, salieron de mí y me puse a lloriquear junto con mi hermano…

¡Pero qué pateeeético!

Aunque claro, en ese momento me importó poco y nada que otros estudiantes comenzaran a lanzarnos miradas de lástima o de burla. Yo me estaba encontrando con mi hermano perdido, para comenzar a ser familia (como debió ser desde el principio) y eso es todo lo que me importaba.

Sin embargo, luego de no se cuántos minutos, me acordé de que soy Lovino Vargas y que NO abrazo a la gente. Así que me separé abruptamente de Feliciano y me sonrojé… Maldita sea. Sáquenme estas mejillas, ¡por favor!

– N-no te acostumbres – dije rascándome la nuca – no soy de los que abrazan, idiota.

Feliciano me miró como si intentara comprender lo que le dije y luego rió. Vaya que su cerebro se toma su buen tiempo para procesar lo que le dicen… Casi me da pena su falta de CI.

– Ve~ ¡Está bien! Me basta con saber que también me quieres, hermano – canturreó tomándome de ambas manos.

– ¿Q-qué…? N-no… q-quiero decir… Tsk. Lo que sea – quité mis manos y miré a otro lado.

Quedamos de juntarnos aquella tarde en el centro comercial, el típico lugar a donde iban todos los jóvenes de esta época. Llego de gente, música de mal gusto y ruido. Para ser sincero, odiaba ese lugar, la multitud me hace sentir incómodo. Pero en ese momento, el mismo infierno hubiera parecido más placentero que estar en mi casa… ¿Por qué? Pues por lo que ya mencioné. Françoise iría a visitar a Antonio y… yo no quería estar ahí.

¡Qué mierda más desagradable! El tan solo pensar en aquellos dos poniéndose cursis me daba náuseas.

Entré a mi casa, dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, tomé mi billetera y me dispuse a irme tan rápido como llegué. Pero cierto bastardo había notado mi presencia y corrió a abrazarme antes de que pusiera mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

– ¡GAH! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, idiota? – exclamé.

– ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, mi tomatito? – ignoró mi pregunta, sin soltarme… y usando ese maldito apodo al que mi cara le hizo honor en ese mismo instante.

– ¡No te importa, bastardo! ¡Y no me llames así! ¡Y no me toques, maldita sea!– forcejeé hasta que me soltó.

Me miró con lástima – Ah… tú siempre tan irritable… ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora! – volvió a sonreír, tontamente, como siempre – ¿Por qué no esperas a que llegue Fran?

– ¿Cuál Fran? ¿El barbón o su prima, la barbona?

– ¡Jo, Lovino, no le digas así! Hahaha~ Hablo de Françoise

– No, estúpido, no quiero toparme con ningún miembro de la familia Bonnefoy – le di la espalda – Ahora me voy, quedé de juntarme con Feliciano.

Abrí la puerta esperando que Antonio me preguntara algo sobre Feliciano, pero tanto él cómo yo nos sorprendimos al ver quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta apunto de tocar el timbre…

La francesita.

– ¡Vaya! Qué amable por abrirme la puerta, Lovinito ¡Eres todo un caballero! – me revolvió el cabello como a un perro.

Me quedé estupefacto, no sólo porque no esperaba que la mujer llegara TAN temprano, sino por… ¡por esa forma de tratarme, maldición! ¡No la soportaba! Es que… argh, Ella era tan… ¡Tan odiosa! ¿Cómo es posible que Antonio hubiera podido fijarse en alguien como ella? ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso yo, que siempre soy un galán con las damas, deseaba estrangularla!

...

Mierda. Tal vez mis pensamientos asesinos en contra de Françoise no eran muy normales.

Vale, la tipa SI tenía una actitud creída y altanera que caía pésimo, pero siempre he sido capaz de soportar a las mujeres de esa clase… ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Por qué sólo ella me molestaba tanto, al punto de querer matarla?

_Ah, Lovino, es que estabas enamorado de Antonio._ BINGO… Pero como no quería pensar más en ese tema, lo ignoré y pretendí que mi odio contra la novia del bastardo era por mera culpa suya, por su actitud y por ser prima de Francis. Simple.

Françoise pasó por alto mi evidente expresión de enojo y entró a la casa para saludar a Antonio.

– ¡Oh, querido! Tenía tantas ganas de verte… – ronroneó, dándole un beso en los labios y agarrando con sus manos el perfecto trasero del español…

...

HIJA DE PUTA.

Me largué dando un portazo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Por qué? ! ¿Por qué debían hacer esas escenitas enfrente de mí? ¿Y por qué me dolía tanto verlos así?...

Algo no estaba bien, no sé si con ellos o conmigo, pero, definitivamente, algo NO estaba bien, maldición. Nuevamente, mi mente era un caos, sentía ganas de llorar de frustración y mi corazón palpitaba acelerado, tal como cuando… cuando Antonio se ponía meloso conmigo. Sin embargo, ya no era una sensación agradable, ni cosquillosa, sino que era dolorosa, incómoda e inexplicable… ¿Celos?

¿Por qué?

… Me volvía a preguntar lo mismo, sin querer aceptar la respuesta.

Llegué al centro comercial y esperé a que llegara Feliciano. Aún era temprano. Por mientras, me dediqué a observar a las personas que pasaban cerca. Parejas, familias, grupos de amigos, etc. Entonces me di cuenta de otra razón por la que odiaba el centro comercial. Me recordaba a mi miserable condición: sin novia, sin amigos, un Antonio muy ocupado con aquella francesa, un hermano al que apenas conozco. Joder… Me sentí solo.

Minutos después escuché la alegre vocecilla de Feliciano gritando "Lovi~". Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré corriendo hacia mí, mientras agitaba su brazo para llamar mi atención. ¡Pero qué sujeto más avergonzante!

– ¡Hermano! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – exclamó con la respiración agitada cuando llegó a donde yo estaba.

– Ya, ya… ni que te hubiera esperado una eternidad – respondí y él sonrió.

Subimos al patio de comidas que era, básicamente, el lugar al que toda la ciudad iba a conversar. Nos sentamos en una mesa aislada, para no tener que soportar el bullicio de la gente y, luego de un buen rato sin saber qué decir, comenzamos a platicar sobre… ah, sobre mí. No sé si será algún tipo de… de… Mmmh… ¿cómo decirlo? "conexión" entre hermanos, pero Feliciano, aún sin llevar mucho tiempo conociéndome, supo diferenciar mi ceño fruncido normal del que tengo cuando algo me molesta de verdad. Y hasta ese momento, sólo Antonio había sido capaz de saber cuál era mi estado de ánimo según la expresión de mi cara que, según yo, era siempre la misma.

– ¿Qué te pasó, Lovino? – puso cara de lástima.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté, no por hacerme el tonto y evitar su pregunta, sino que de verdad no imaginé que era tan obvio mi estado de ánimo para él.

– No te ves feliz – hizo un puchero – No quiero ver a mi hermano así… Dime ¿qué pasó?

– N-nada importante… – evité su mirada.

– ¿Ve~?... Pero debe ser importante si te pone triste.

– La verdad, es algo bastante estúpido – respondí de forma nerviosa. No sé por qué, pero Feliciano me daba confianza, era como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, hasta mis pensamientos más vergonzosos (bueno, tal vez no todo) y sentirme tranquilo por ello. Al bastardo de Antonio le tenía confianza, muchas veces le contaba sobre asuntos que no compartiría con otra persona, pero no le podía contar sobre aquellos problemas que eran justo por culpa de él. Eso es obvio.

Me hacía falta tener un amigo, lo sé. Y por culpa de mi maldito carácter de viejo amargado no podía hacer vida social con las demás personas. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Por supuesto que era consciente de mi forma de ser! ¡Aún lo soy! Y… joder, es un problema con el cual tendré que liar por el resto de mi vida, hasta que aprenda a ser más amable… lo cual no creo que suceda, porque no tengo ganas de cambiar.

El punto es que en ese momento tenía a Feliciano, mi recién encontrado hermano menor con el cual podría contar siempre o… casi siempre, como un amigo, supongo. ¿Estaría bien contarle mis problemas relacionados con Antonio? ¿Estaría bien darle a conocer mis pensamientos más profundos? ¿Estaría bien compartir con él lo que no compartía con nadie más?...

– No creo que sea estúpido… ¡Puedes contar conmigo! – me sonrió.

Y me sentí seguro. Así que aquella tarde le conté casi todo lo que me venía sucediendo desde… desde… ¡Toda mi vida, maldición! Me sorprendí a mi mismo, jamás imaginé que aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas fueran capaces de salir de mi boca. Le conté sobre Antonio, sobre las cosas que me dijo Emma hace tiempo atrás, le conté sobre aquél tiempo en que le hice la Ley del hielo al bastardo y sobre Françoise… y lo mucho que me molestaba.

Al final del día, él no comentó nada. Me escuchó pacientemente y de vez en cuando hacía algunas vagas y estúpidas observaciones, propias de una persona como él, pero no dijo nada más con respecto al tema… ni un consejo o algo así. Sólo me escuchó y eso me bastó. Sin embargo, decidimos juntarnos durante toda la semana, a la misma hora y el mismo lugar para continuar conversando. Hubieron muchas cosas que omití contarle y él también deseaba decirme algunas cosas. Yo también tenía curiosidad por saber más sobre Feliciano. Después de todo, aún éramos unos desconocidos y debíamos saber más sobre el otro si es que planeábamos tener una relación de hermanos.

Gracias a Dios, cuando llegué a casa, la francesa ya no estaba. Hubiera sido un fastidio topármela nuevamente.

Me llamó la atención que la casa estuviera más silenciosa de lo normal. La recorrí y me di cuenta de que los padres de Antonio no estaban, cosa inusual, ya que casi siempre su mamá estaba preparando la cena a esa hora… y yo tenía hambre. Fui a la habitación del bastardo y entré sin pedir permiso. Él estaba ahí, metido en el computador viendo videos de animales chistosos. Pfft… pero qué forma más estúpida de perder el tiempo.

– Hey, bastardo – le di una pequeña palmada en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lovino! Debes ver a este gato que ladra, hahaha, es asombroso.

– Me importa una mierda ese gato… ¿Dónde están los viejos?

– Salieron de compras, ya deben estar por volver… ¿Y cómo te fue con Feliciano? – cambió el tema.

– Supongo que bien – miré al suelo – conversamos… bastante.

– ¡Tienes que presentármelo!... ¿Sobre qué conversaron? – preguntó curioso.

Y me puse rojo al recordar todo lo que hacía dicho esa tarde – ¡N-N-Nada! ¡Nada que te importe, idiota!

– Oh~ Te ves como un tomate – sonrió.

Rodé mis ojos y me fui sin decir más. No tenía muchos ánimos de conversar con Antonio después de… de saber que estuvo toda la tarde con la francesa. Ugh. Me torturé más al imaginar qué tipo de cosas harían esos dos estando a solas. ¡Pero qué estúpido era! ¡No se suponía que debieran importarme esos asuntos! Maldición… Qué deprimente.

El resto de la semana fue más o menos lo mismo. Pasé todas las tardes con Feliciano, mientras que Antonio andaba con Françoise o… haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no me importa. El tema es que apenas nos veíamos, tan sólo en la tarde antes de dormir. No es que le estuviera evitando, simplemente, no quería pensar mucho en él. Es que… ¡Tsk! ¡Lo extrañaba! ¿Es posible extrañar a alguien que vive en tu propia casa? Pues sí. Y eso lo hacía mil veces peor. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, como durante las vacaciones… Pero sabía que si me acercaba, me sentiría mal y… comenzaría a confundirme y a pensar cosas estúpidas y… Mierda. Ni yo mismo me entendía, no sabía qué es lo que quería. Lo único que tenía claro es que odiaba a la francesa por quitarme la atención de mi Antonio.

...

Quiero decir, no es como si… si fuera muy dependiente del bastardo… De hecho, esa no era la razón por la que odiaba a Françoise.

Odiaba a la francesa por ser francesa.

Y no soy xenofóbico.

Y no dije eso como excusa para ocultar que… que… que en verdad, tal vez, sí me importara la atención de Antonio, porque yo… yo… m-muy en el fondo… sabía q-que…

No. Aún no lo sabía.

Olvídenlo.

...

De cualquier modo, yo tenía a Feliciano para pasar el rato ¡Hmph!

Ah, Feliciano. Déjenme contarles algo sobre él. Bueno, contarles TODO lo que supe de él aquella semana... o por lo menos lo principal.

Feliciano había vivido con la familia de Roderich toda su vida. Ya saben... el (ex) novio de Elizabeta. Y como ya había mencionado antes, él siempre creyó que aquella era su familia real y todo eso. Mmmhh... Me contó algunas cosas que... no sé si sea correcto que las diga. Como, por ejemplo, que lo solían vestir como niña, porque así se veía más lindo. Y yo me pregunto: ¡¿Pero qué clase de retorcida familia hace del hijo menor un travesti? ! ¡Gracias a Dios que el pobre no continuó vistiéndose así! Me habría dado vergüenza andar con un hermano vestido de mujer. Aunque claro, eso no significa que el idiota no haya salido marica. De hecho, una de las cosas que me contó es que su primer amor había sido un niño. Varón. ¿Lo imaginan? Dos niños, como de seis o siete años... besándose... y... ¡RAYOS! ¡Qué asco!

Pero luego me contó que su familia se mudó de casa y dejó de ver a aquél niño, ya que habían sido vecinos y solían verse sólo durante la tarde, cuando jugaban. Hablaba de él con tanto cariño que me dio un poco de lástima. Lo peor es que ni siquiera conocía el verdadero nombre de él, le tenía un rídiculo apodo cuya pronunciación sonaba como "Doitsu" o algo así. Y bueno, terminé sintiendo algo de empatía y hasta me dieron ganas de que aquellos dos se reencontraran o algo así. Eew... Qué pensamiento más cursi y ridículo.

A los once años se había cambiado de escuela, a la que asistíamos en ese momento. Fue ahí cuando conoció a Kiku, su amigo japonés y que habían sido casi inseparables desde ese entonces... aunque a veces era difícil comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del asiático. Le di la razón en eso. Me dijo que, en general, le gustaba compartir con todos, pero no le gustaba encariñarse con muchos, por lo que le había sucedido con el tal "Doitsu". Y descubrí que Feliciano, a pesar de verse tan estúpido y alegre, era bastante consciente de las cosas, un sujeto sensible, pero que ocultaba muchos de sus sentimientos mediante una sonrisa tonta. Me recordó un poco a Antonio, sólo que Antonio suele ser más falso que Feliciano. Si hay algo que he aprendido de las personas extremadamente felices, es que nunca hay que confiar en la sonrisa de ellas.

También supe que compartíamos varios gustos en común. Ambos amábamos la comida italiana. La pasta, la pizza, lasagna, especialmente si era acompañada por tomates ¡Mmm! Estuvimos un buen rato babeando mientras mencionábamos nuestras comidas favoritas. También le gustaba pintar. Y no es algo que yo admita, pero también solía pintar... dejé de hacerlo al ver las obras de Feliciano. El chico era todo un prodigio y yo... bueno, ni siquiera se me podía comparar a él.

En fin, fue bastante la información que intercambiamos durante esa semana. Se nos hizo fácil tomarnos confianza y, a pesar de ser tan diferente en personalidad, casi sentía que éramos iguales... No sólo en apariencia, sino en muchos aspectos más. Los dos éramos pésimos para juegos de guerra, por ejemplo.

Decidí llevar a Feliciano a mi casa el día miércoles de la semana siguiente. Los padres de Antonio ya estaban al tanto de que había encontrado a mi hermano de sangre y el bastardo me isnsitía con que debía presentarle a mi famoso hermanito con el cual pasaba tanto tiempo. Por mi parte, no tenía problema con que ellos lo conocieran, de seguro les caería bien y él sabría integrarse dentro de la familia. Quizás a los padres de Antonio le darían ganas de adoptarlo también y así yo también podría sacarle celos a Antonio con alguien las 24 horas del día.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquella tarde sería una de las más insoportables en toda mi vida.


End file.
